


Hatakes Are Bridges - Revised

by Vblume



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Hatake Kakashi, Bisexual Sasuke, Breeding Kinks, Child Abuse, Dissapointment, F/M, Family Issues, Grandpa/mentor Sasuke, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Identity Issues, Lonliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Papa Kakashi, Polyamory Negotiations, Self Acceptance, Some Humor, Sort Of, Still smutty, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, abuse and orientation issues, history of sasusaku love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vblume/pseuds/Vblume
Summary: (I've decided to revise this work rather than editing, changing things enough to warrant a new post while leaving the original)Sasuke Uchiha, upon discovering he cannot continue his family line, gives up his future in favor of revenge and reform.Enduring and eventually accepting a life without further hope, his heart darkens and breaks.When he discovers there is a chance with the woman he loves, but he must share her, he decides to swallow his pride and cope with his new family as it unfolds. Between jealousy, inadequacy, shame, and lots to learn, will he ever find the peace and completeness he wishes for? A look into the long life of the Uchiha patriarch and his chosen family through the journey as he loves, loses, and gains.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Before Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatakes are Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169786) by [Vblume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vblume/pseuds/Vblume). 

> This story contains lots of possible triggers. Please read the tags. This story has lots of loss but a happy ending. I wanted to keep the original because I will alter this one quite a bit, and I’d rather repost the edited version than change it. This will still be a sort of add-on to cannon for a while, a reinterpretation in a way.

NIN’s All That Could Have Been encompasses Sasuke’s headspace in the beginning of this story. Lyrics are in

parenthesis and italics, and this is the only chapter that contains them within the story. I highly recommend a listen!

  
  
  


_ (Breeze _ _ still _ _ carries the sound _

_ Maybe I'll disappear) _

When Sasuke was little, his brother's mass murder of their clan broke his heart and nearly froze it.

When Itachi returned to Konoha again, years later to capture Naruto, Sasuke fled to kill him.

The horrible silence of the compound that night, broken only by his own screams, filled his mind as he ran.

The young raven was easily, humiliatingly defeated.

Sasuke's shouting of wanting his brother dead and reviving his clan gave Itachi a chance to crush his dreams once again.

“Foolish little brother.Our clan is finished. Uchiha women are the only ones that can carry our seed and live.”

Sasuke’s vision darkened around the edges, his airway cut off as he heard Itachi’s cruel words. “They are all dead. You will always be alone.”

_ (Tracks will fade in the snow _

_ You won't find me here) _

Sasuke had never actually met an Uchiha that was not born one before the massacre, and he had never bothered to think about why.

Itachi had taken his family away, and then cursed him to live and die alone, with no hope of a family of his own. Ever.

There would be no winning for Sasuke in the end, no taking back of what was stolen.

Itachi’s death was the only thing he had to look forward to.

_ (Ice is starting to form _

_ Ending what had begun) _

Later,Sasuke wondered if Naruto overheard Itachi say this. 

Would he tell Sakura? 

Once she bothered to know him, she had been able to see what was in his heart when he was trying desperately to lose it.

Her loving him was more than annoying. It was agony. 

He warred with himself to avoid her.

Her presence was always throwing what he wanted but couldn’t have in his face: love, family, redemption.

He was alone, always would be alone, would doom any woman he loved to be childless.

After what he had lost, he could not do that to someone else, especially Sakura.

_ (I am locked in my head _

_ With what I've done) _

Despite his best effort to accept his fate and give up his desire for love, he couldn’t help loving her back.

Most of the time, he could push her away, but never out of his dreams.

He was better than his evil brother. He knew she would accept anything for him.

For a while anyway, until the passion cooled and regret came to steal her heart away.

He wouldn’t tell her, would just enjoy it as it was now until it wasn't.

_(I know you _ _ tried _ _ to _ _ rescue _ _ me _

_ Didn't let _ _ anyone _ _ get in)_

He hid his affections and covered his love, pushing down his own self in favor of protecting her by

frustrating her hopes for closeness. This kept him distant, far enough to reject if she got too familiar.

Given the team mates he had, her persistance and Naruto's emotional intelligence, it was a challenge.

Ultimately, he had to choose between them and the only lasting good he could ever do.

At least she had given him a glimpse of what love and family would have felt like.

The night he left the village, he thanked her for that. He had to.

_ (Left with a _ _ trace _ _ of all that was _

_ And all that _ _ could _ _ have been) _

(At Sound...Two years later..)

When he saw Sakura again at the hideout his hormones had kicked in and he ached.

His eyes widened briefly once she came into view, even more beautiful than he imagined she was now.

Her adoring eyes, something broke behind them when he threatened Naruto.

The two of them had obviously grown closer. 

It burned him inside, and he considered killing his former friend.

A whim he had called it.

The fool just stood there, talking until he struck, and his replacement on the team blocked it.

Even had the nerve to yell at him.

(_Please, take this_

_ And run far away, far away from me) _

Sasuke knew then he had to stay away from her, from all of them.

He would go mad with jealousy. 

He was replaceable within team 7. Had _she_ replaced him in her heart?

Part of him had always seen her as his, never really believed she would belong to someone else.

Naruto would be adored. Love would be so easy for him. Just another way he would lose to the jinchuriki.

Something he could never be strong enough to remedy.

_ (I am tainted _

_ The two of us were never meant to be) _

If he didn’t have to see it happen while he sat on the sidelines he could be happy for them, but they chased him down.

Did they know he was too weak to love them up close? Were they trying to force him to admit it?

His only other option was pushing them away. Or just killing them.

He hoped, in the part of his broken heart that was left, they would give up on him.

_ (All _ _ these _ _ pieces and _ _ promises _ _ and left behinds _

_ If only I _ _ could _ _ see) _

Sasuke silently cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in many years and awoke to find Orochimaru’s tongue

wrapped around his shaft, his snake eyes locked on the raven haired boy knowingly. 

He laid back and let him.

This was his life now, and he could have this without taking more than he could give.

Not what he wanted, but it was something. Maybe all he deserved, for all he knew.

Even still, his silly dreams about pink hair and sweet smiles haunted him, and sometimes he would pretend that things were different.

_ (In my nothing _

_ You meant everything, everything to me) _

He let the Sannin run experiments to see if he could breed with non Uchiha.

They all died within weeks, the pregnancy murdering them, draining them of life too quickly.

_ (Gone _

_ Fading _

_ Everything _

_ And All that Could have been _

_ Could have been) _

Karin kept begging him to lay with her despite this, but he saw no good reason for her death until Danzo took her hostage.

His seed was an infection, bringing death to any womb bearer. Even one of a skilled medic bearing protection.

(Five Kage Summit..)

When Sakura came to kill him he had been certain she had given her heart to someone else.

How could she do this if that was not the case?

It must be Naruto, no one was closer to her than him.

He could sever this. Naruto would hate him and stop trying to bring him back and_ no one _would have her.

_ (Please, take this _

_ And run far away, far as you can see) _

All he wanted was to be left alone and not taunted, avenge his clan that would be wiped off the earth too soon by _ their _ village.

They wouldn’t leave him be.

He moved to strike Sakura and it was Kakashi who stepped in and saved her.

The way the Copy Nin looked at her, the pain and fear in his voice as he begged Sasuke not to kill her… there was

no guessing needed anymore. While Sasuke was attempting to delude himself regularly, he was unfortunately very self aware.

_ (I am tainted _

_ And _ _ happiness _ _ and _ _ peace _ _ of mind _

_ Were _ _ never _ _ meant for me) _

He knew Naruto was the better man, but he also knew Sakura. She was a girl highly subject to her instincts and would

have a hard time devoting herself to someone she didn’t melt inside for. It had been comforting to think that even if she

was with Naruto and he made her happy that Sasuke could likelymake her drop her panties for him anyway and put her in a

thrall. With Kakashi as competition though...his place in her fantasies was under a real threat.

He felt like his family, the one he could only pretend to have in the future, had been stolen too.

_ (All _ _ these _ _ pieces and _ _ promises _ _ and left behinds _

_ If only I _ _ could _ _ see) _

Everything was truly gone then. The nights he felt regret and missed them was all for naught. It was over and he wanted to burn the world down.

A strange grief wrapped around his throat once he transported away at the waterfall.

_ (In my nothing _

_ You _ _ meant _ _ everything, _ _ everything _ _ to me) _

There would be no conclusion today. Only the ache. He wondered when, or if, it would ever go away.

The part of him that held to his dreams was dying and it hurt.

He wondered if he should let it.

  
  



	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke joins forces with Itachi, then Orochimaru, then his old team and enters the Fourth Shinobi War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my attempt to match more closely with canon. This story will have a slower burn and some variation from the first,  
especially in the beginning. Next chapter will be some more Sasusaku and Kakasaku, but the lovin will still take a while.

(Fourth Shinobi War..)

Seeing his brother again, reanimated, was a shock.

He followed, feeling lost and longing for answers. 

Inside the cave Itachi went to was a hooded figure that made his blood run cold. 

_ That chakra. Orochimaru. _

All of the anger, disgust, and righteous retribution he’d used to defeat his former mentor wasn’t there for him now.

Weakness struck his knees and stomach.

Then it spoke in Kabuto’s voice.

It did not take long for the brothers to win, Kabuto standing still as if in a trance.

Itachi had promised to talk to him later, but he was sending himself away again, releasing the reanimation jutsu. 

Did any of his promises mean anything?

“It won’t matter what I say, will it?”, Sasuke asked, not expecting any response other than the silence he was given.

Soon a glow overtook Itachi as he turned and walked toward Sasuke. 

“There is still time.”

Shown the whole truth at last, Sasuke watched in wonder as his brother rose toward the heavens with a soft smile on his lips.

Itachi had mentioned watching him from above, told Kabuto earlier he had corrupted the ascended.

It seemed a gentle, hopeful way of letting him know Itachi knew all of his shame, all of his secrets, all of his sins.

He would certainly see his actions in the future as well.

Itachi said he would always love him, no matter what he did from here on out.

Even leveling Konoha.

For the first time in too long, he accepted the love offered wholeheartedly, knew it was sincere.

There was something beyond this, maybe something good. 

He wondered if love hurt less there, remembering the peace on Itachi’s face despite all of his agony in life, but wasn’t

certain how it could be so. It wasn’t a future he deserved.

Maybe he could change that.

The roof began to crumble.

Jugo and Suigetsu landed on the floor of the cave.

“What do you want with me?”, Sasuke asked. This was not the time.

Suigetsu gave him a scroll, “With this, team Taka can rule the world!”

Once Sasuke read it, he realized what needed to be done.

There were too many questions. Before he did anything else, he needed to be certain.

Only one person who could help him do that. The man who stole his innocence, his presence still reverberating in

this room.

Should he cower? Should he hide? 

What happened before didn’t matter, it was known in that other place, uncovered.

Nothing he did could really feel hidden again, so whatever he did now, it needed to be right.

To be certain of that, he needed information, regardless of how he was wronged.

He put the grudge aside for now, in favor of the fury racing in his veins toward Konoha and the fear of making a mistake

he couldn’t take back again.

Sasuke Uchiha revived his former nemesis, much against the wishes of a protesting Suigetsu.

They traveled to the shrine and the Snake Sannin used the scroll to bring the dead Kage to life.

Hashirama was smarter than he seemed, understanding Sasuke would rain devastation without the answers he required,

a glint in his eyes at Orochimaru’s threat to use them in the war against Konoha.

Sasuke could feel his power, knew the threat was empty, yet the First let it stand for the future’s sake.

Orochimaru must have known too. 

Tobirama was abrasive and hard to take, but he made clear something that Sasuke had always sensed somehow.

Any bonds he had could endanger everyone around him, even though a black hole swirled within him, demanding to be loved.

He would have to remain aloof when he saw his old team again, not jeopardize the solution. 

Namely, assist with defeating the Leaf’s enemy.

Then, out of gratitude or force, becoming the new ruler of the Leaf so that nothing like what happened to his family could

ever happen again.

The Third Hokage nudged Sasuke’s arm with a scroll on his way out of the shrine, speaking low.

”Better take this boy. Your brother left it in the shrine for you when you were of age, asked me to give it to you after you

returned. I don’t know if we’ll see tomorrow.”

Sasuke tucked it away, not breaking his stride as he made his way to the battlefield, heart thrumming in his chest.

He’d wasted too much time already.

If he survived this, he would be able to open it, and he let the knowledge fuel him on.

Sakura whispered his name in awe when she saw him.

She looked different, her defined muscles visible through her sleeves, the swell of her breasts and the strength in her

thighs catching his eyes. 

He greeted her in return, then tore his gaze away. 

Sweeping it over the rest of the shinobi assembled, he made his declaration of intention to rule the village.

It was….not well received, even by her, but it wouldn’t matter in the end.

Justice would be done, and he wouldn’t be stopped. No matter the cost.

Naruto was bickering with him again in moments, like nothing had changed at all.

Sasuke fought to keep the smile out of his eyes and off of his face. 

This was going to be harder than he thought.

_ Remember, you’ll face him as an opponent soon enough. _

  
  



	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke fights along the rest of Team 7 in the war until he turns on Naruto, struggling with various experiences and memories along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my last reinterpretation of cannon on a large scale, so bear with me. Thank you for the love guys, and I will be returning to ALH soon.  
I know, it's really long.

Sasuke watched her fight when he could.

Clearly Sakura had come into her own, but Kakashi still peripherally hovered as they fought, eyeing his own position and

hers constantly. Only a brief flicker of something changed in Hatake’s eyes when Sasuke met them, vanishing just as quickly

as it came.

Watching Sakura destroy things forced Sasuke to suppress a flush. Her strength was monstrous, her furious intensity bewitching. 

His amusement at the color draining from Naruto’s face at the sight of it in abject horror, rather than his own keen interest, did not

escape the blonde’s attention. “She’s changed, hasn’t she Sasuke?”, the blonde chided him when he caught the Uchiha staring.

“Hn.”, he admitted.

It was just as well that Sakura was all business. She didn’t fawn over him and kept her eyes on the battlefield. 

Or flickered them to Kakashi.

She always used to look to_ him _, but jealousy was a waste of time. She couldn’t be his. 

He would only hurt her, and there was no good reason to think about it anymore.

Still, he felt compelled to show he respected her amazing growth.

When she gave him an opening to strike Madara and he took it without covering her, he hoped she understood it as a nod

to her development, the acknowledgement she used to so enjoy from him.

Instead, sadness flickered over her eyes, and his heart sank.

Maybe her power and confidence had only been possible because he hadn’t been there to wound her.

Maybe he couldn’t do anything but disappoint her, no matter his intention.

_ This is why you need to keep your distance, _ he told himself. _ You can’t even make her smile _ _ anymore. _

When she saved him from being trapped in the sand dimension by Kaguya, he reminded himself of that fact once again, a

desperate litany to keep him from holding her closer. 

He had switched places with the vest left on the ground, caught her as she fell into his grasp, her head lolling onto his shoulder.

His eyes caught sight of her half lidded gems and parted, pink lips. 

The heat of her damp hair on his shoulder seeped into his clothes and the puffs of her breath tickled his jaw.

Her proximity and knowing she’d been driving herself to exhaustion to save him was overwhelming.

Their eyes met and he stayed still a while, unable to let her go or find something to say that wouldn’t make things worse one

way or the other.

How many times had he thought of this? It would be so easy to move just a little closer, see what it would be like to kiss her. 

It felt different to hold her now.

If they survived and won the day, he knew his fantasies of her would haunt him even more, but realized it was beyond his ability

to resist.

Once the Sage awakened his Rinnegan, he understood what he could do to make things right.

The only one who stood in his way was his best, and only, friend.

Once again, Sakura poured out her heart to him, trying to stop his fight with Naruto.

She had saved him, and he would save her too, but he couldn’t show weakness. Especially for her.

She asked him if even a tiny piece of his heart thought of her now, crying for him not to leave.

_ Flashback- _

_ He wasn’t surprised that she knew he was leaving. Sakura was smart. _

_ When she refused to go home, he put on a hard edge to his voice, told her his business was _ _ none of her concern. _

_ Then she said something that honestly surprised him. _

_ “I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me.” _

_ All the little things he said, the times he held her hand, laid on the grass with her, let her hold _ _ him, had been slips he hadn’t _

_ been able to resist. She didn’t understand? _ _ He was too speechless to respond. _

_ Sakura continued, ”Remember when we made Genin and _ _ we were assigned to our three man squads? We were alone _

_ together for the first time right here _ _ on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day.” _

_ He remembered. How could he forget? _ _ He had told her she didn’t know what it meant to be alone, called her annoying. _

_ “I don’t remember that.”, he denied. _

_ She spoke then of the fun they had as a team, that she understood about wanting revenge for _ _ his clan, but that it wouldn’t _

_ bring happiness. _ _ Not for him, and not for her. _

_ “I need..” , Sasuke started, stopping before he said it all out loud: _I need you to understand there won’t be happiness for

either of us if I stay. _ He tried something else,”I’m not the same as you. I’m traveling a path the rest of you can’t _ _ follow. _

_ I know the four of us worked together, and for a while I thought I could take that road _ _ instead, but in the end I’ve decided on _

_ revenge. That’s always been my reason for living. I’ll _ _ never be like you and Naruto.” _

_ “Don’t do this Sasuke!”, she cried. “You don’t have to be alone. You told me that day how painful _ _ a thing solitude can be. _

_ I understand that pain now.” _ _ She said even having friends and family, with him gone, she would feel all alone. _

You’ll recover, move on_ . Sasuke thought, saying,”This is a new beginning. _ _ Each of us has a new path line before us.” _

_ Sakura responded with a profession of love, begging him to stay, vowing to help with his _ _ revenge.She asked to go with _

_ him, give up everything he vowed not to take from her, everything _ _ his brother had taken from him. _

_ He could never accept that. _ _ Sasuke found the strength to turn and look at her. _

_ Immediately, guilt washed over him, watching tears stream from her pretty eyes. _

_ The haunting doubt he felt over whether Itachi ever truly loved him came to mind. _

_ It had always been the cruelest part of it. _

_ Sasuke knew he wasn’t fit to make things right if he couldn’t be any better than his brother. _

_ He decided to let her see his love then, just a little, tried to make her understand that he _ _ acknowledged it but had to let it go. _

I do remember that day, Sakura, but we should forget. I want you to have what I can’t.

He gave her a teasing smirk_ ,“You haven’t changed. You’re still annoying.” _

_ Her breath caught, green eyes overfilling with tears again. _

_ He wanted to comfort her, felt an overwhelming urge to, but he wouldn’t leave if he did. _ _ He had to get away from her, couldn’t _

_ hear anymore because he might cave, and he wouldn’t _ _ forgive her for that. _

_ Then she threatened to scream. _

_ He appeared behind her, thanked her for everything, then knocked her unconscious so she _ _ wouldn’t follow or alert anyone. _

_ With no witnesses around, he brushed his lips across her tear stained cheek before he placed _ _ her gently on the bench. _

_ He remembered their taste on his way out of the village, told himself only tears were what _ _ he’d give her, in Konoha or away. _

He was right. Here they were again, streaming down her cheeks.

He marveled that after all these years, even with the ultimate dojutsu, he still needed to escape her before he crumbled. 

She would also follow, get herself hurt or killed doing it. 

He’d have to incapacitate her in front of Naruto and Kakashi, something he doubted would go over well. 

He would give her something before he did.

Maybe someday she would understand, piece together what he meant from her memories of before to know somehow that he’d

cared for her too. Even after what he was about to do. 

His lips curled in a smirk,“You are really annoying.”

A split second later, he trapped her in an illusion, one where he killed her. As he expected, Naruto was upset by his actions, reprimanding him.

Sakura could have perished without being trapped in the genjutsu he put her in. She would have interfered, had done it before and nearly died. 

Sasuke was not going to let that happen again.

He had been marching off to kill his best friend he had _ just _ fought alongside and he _ still _ considered her safety.

The Uzumaki was displeased but understood his explanation.

The Copy nin did not.

Kakashi began ranting at Sasuke, alarmed and enraged at how he had chosen to protect her.

The Uchiha wondered if Sakura’s tearful speech had upset him.The Copy nin had saved her over and over again during their

battles, always looking to Sasuke first to see if he would instead. 

Clearly he loved her, wanted her happiness, even enough to step aside. 

Until now.

Kakashi laid a gentle hand on Sakura’s arm, fury in his eyes,”Sakura just wanted to help you all this time.”

“Are you suggesting I enjoy a little romance?” the Uchiha spat,“I have no reason to love her or be loved by her.”

Kakashi’s brows furrowed further, “The only time you need a reason is when you hate someone!”

_ If only that were true, _ Sasuke thought _ , but she couldn’t know why. _She would give up everything, even now, like she’d

offered him at the gates.Then again, maybe not. 

”And Sakura’s not trying to make you hers!”, the Copy nin shouted.”She just wants to help you.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed slightly. _ How close had they become for him to say that about her? _

Sakura must have confided things in her former mentor about her feelings for him, things he’d always thought of as very private,

feelings that must have changed somehow he couldn’t understand. Kakashi’s hand still laid over her arm like it was common

place, like putting his hands on her was something that happened often. Come to think of it, she seemed quite comfortable

touching him as well. They were frequently found standing right next to each other, no matter who else was present. 

He wasn’t witnessing jealousy from Kakashi over what Sakura had said to him. Hatake was hurt because he had to watch

Sakura hurt, and they were close.

Kakashi basically confirmed this with his next words,”She almost died by your hand, but she still thinks of your welfare and

sheds tears for you, because she suffers from loving you!”

Of that, Sasuke didn’t doubt at all. Sakura was beautiful inside and out, and if he had suffered with his own love for her,

surely she had suffered too. None of it was fair, but he had forseen this. When Kakashi had come to her rescue at the 

waterfall, he had been consumed with rage at losing her. A memory came to mind, of speaking to his mother about how his

father felt about him in comparison to his brother, if his father’s recent praise made him simply a stand in because he and

Itachi weren’t getting along. She told him he was just as loved, that he was always on his father’s mind.

Maybe there would always be something between he and Sakura, but he could only be a disappointment to her in the end.

It was pointless, destructive, a place no justice could be had.

Maybe he could finally let her be happy with another, swallow his own pain when he saw them smile at each other, cut himself

off from needing such things and find some peace. A life without family, something he seemed destined for.

“Perhaps those are the ties to a failed past.”, he said, walking away.

He had to let her go, bear the hatred like his brother did.

Alone.


	4. Difficult Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi watches the scene of his former students reconciling after the big fight between the boys, Sasuke gets a nice visit from Sakura before she receives news that might change things between them, Sasuke calls out Kakashi, and the Copy nin runs away with evidence Ibiki gave him to examine.

Kakashi watched on as the three of them bonded again. Bloody, demolished, beaten, but whole at last, the trio talked 

and smiled with each other. He just observed them for a while, feeling bone deep relief and a blossoming joy in his chest

that was unlikely to last.

Even if Tsunade and the elders didn’t execute Sasuke for all that he’d done, the peace between Konoha and the other

v illages may end up demanding his death. Though he tried to push the thought away, when he finally stood before his students

again and looked Sasuke in the eye, he realized the last Uchiha understood what was likely to happen to him once he came

home with his friends. Sasuke caught the concern in his former sensei’s gaze, the boy’s onyx eye flicking from Sakura to 

Naruto pointedly, a slight shake of his head in Kakashi’s direction.

_ Let them come to terms with my fate on their own. I know, and this is enough for me now. I won’t fight it. _

The Copy nin sighed, observing the happiness and peace that would certainly end in tragedy.

Maybe the journey was more important? 

After everything they’d been through to get here, it didn’t feel like enough, but somehow for Sasuke it was. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last Uchiha was healed, restrained, and locked in a cell to be interrogated endlessly.

Sakura came to see him often. Today, she’d brought a story for him, knowing that he liked to read and missed it. 

Sasuke laid back and closed his eyes, Sakura’s sweet voice lulling him to sleep as she read to him. 

He knew she was tired, could hear it in her voice, but she always refused to leave. 

He’d given up shooing her away. 

There was no harm enjoying her company while he could.

The Anbu guarding him had said enough within earshot for him to know his time was nearly up.

He drifted off, into dreams, imagining her softly telling him the words on the page, his head in her lap so she could run her 

fingers through his hair.  Like they had done once long ago as he gazed to the clouds, something Sakura still didn’t understand

was only a closeness he would give to her, a secret he would take to his grave. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi went to Ichiraku with Naruto and Sakura every Thursday, enduring their hopeful banter about Sasuke’s release. 

Other than the occasional inquiry, he’d stayed out of the fray, planning on a personal conversation with Tsunade to appeal 

to her once Sasuke was condemned.  Six weeks after his return, while sitting at Ichiraku with the chattering twosome, he heard

two girls arguing at the other end of the counter.

Unfortunately, Sakura heard it too.

“You’re flat as a board! He would never choose you to continue his family line!”, a busty young kunoichi exclaimed.

The other woman scoffed, smoothing her long black hair,”I doubt anyone would want a purple haired Uchiha! I’ll be the one he 

chooses, not you.”

Sakura chuckled openly, mumbling about clan groupies under her breath.

“It’s the council who chooses the candidates.”, interrupted a soft spoken brunette,”and you have a few days still to bicker 

about it till then.”

Sakura froze with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth, the noodles falling away in her shock.

Naruto’s mouth hung open, turning to give his former sensei a warning glance.

Kakashi quickly threw money on the table, wrapped his hand around Sakura’s wrist, and led her out of the stand and onto the

street with a nod back to Naruto.

The only thing Sakura managed to say on the way to her apartment, her green eyes glassy and voice quivering,  ”He never told

me anything about this. Why?”  Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, telling her,”Let’s go inside and talk. I’m sure there’s a good 

explanation, Sakura-chan.”  She nodded, and once they were safely behind her door, she wrapped her arms around him and

quietly began to cry into his chest.  The Copy nin let out a breath and smoothed her pink hair as he held her. 

It seemed her pain would never be over with Uchiha Sasuke one way or the other, though it was clear to Kakashi at this point 

that the young man felt things for her he was trying to keep to himself.  At last her tears stopped, and he pulled away to look at her.

”Sakura-chan, I know you don’t want to hear this, but they don’t want to risk losing the Sharingan. As far as the council is 

concerned, it makes perfect sense.”

“I know.”, she said, sniffling. “I just don’t know why he wouldn’t tell me about this. I thought we were close enough for him to 

at least mention it. You know…..warn me.”

He agreed with her, private as the Uchiha was. Sakura visited him frequently, and the few times he’d been present for it he’d 

noticed an ease between them that spoke of closeness.  Sasuke knew of her feelings, should have prepared her for this.

“Don’t judge him yet, Sakura. He may not even know. I’d like to ask him about it if you don’t mind.”

The pinkette beamed up at him, eyes hopeful and full of gratitude, and he felt the twinge he shouldn’t be feeling for her again.

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

He gave her an eye crinkle and stepped away, heading resolutely for the doorknob and a way out. “We’ll talk soon, Sakura-chan.”

“I’ll make you dinner tonight!”, she called after him.

“See you then.”, he called back, wishing he hadn’t. 

He knew she had no idea how teasing being in her presence could be, and he was finding himself plagued with thoughts he was

pretty sure she wouldn’t appreciate lately.  She was far too comfortable with him.  Last week she had actually sat on his lap briefly

to grab some popcorn he had hoarded on the other side of the couch, fitting as a grown woman would, bringing him immediately

to full attention. 

At least Naruto had given him an understanding look of sympathy.  He wondered what murderous glare Sasuke would have given him.

Ibiki met him in the observation area,”Hatake! I know you’re here for a visit, but can you look at something for me a minute?”

Kakashi nodded, following the interrogator into a storage room. Ibiki scanned the shelves, finding what he was looking for at last.

“We found this on the Uchiha.”, Ibiki explained, holding the carved, lidded cylinder out for the Copy nin to take.

“Isn’t that your clan’s symbol there?”  Steel grey eyes focused in on it. It was, indeed. He took the container from Ibiki, turning 

it this way and that. There was an Uchiha fan carved into it as well.  “What’s inside?”, Kakashi asked.

Ibiki shrugged,”Don’t know. It shocks everyone who tries to open it into unconsciousness.”

A silver brow went up,”That’s not the best way to convince me to try Ibiki-san.”

The large man before him barked out a laugh,”Wouldn’t be the first time you got knocked on your ass into dreamland, Hatake!”

Kakashi frowned at the jab,”What about Sasuke? Did he say where he got it from?”

Ibiki shook his head,”Some nonsense about the Third handing it to him in the Nakano shrine. Said Itachi left it behind for him.”

Kakashi put the scroll container in his pocket,”I’ll see what I can find out.”

First, he had a promise to keep to Sakura. 

When Kakashi approached Sasuke’s cell, he was greeted before he said a word.  “I take it Sakura has heard.”, he said.

Kakashi nodded gravely before remembering Sasuke was blindfolded,”She did.”

“Is she alright?”, the Uchiha asked softly.

The silver haired nin sighed,”She doesn’t understand why you didn’t tell her. How long have you known?”

“It doesn’t matter.”, Sasuke said, anger tinging his voice.”It can’t have  _ anything _ to do with her.”

Kakashi scowled,”Don’t you think she would care about this, Sasuke?  _ Any  _ child of yours?”

”There’s nothing to care about. It won’t work.”

The Copy nin was confused,”Why not?”

Sasuke sighed,“I can’t produce a child. I’ve told them, but they won’t listen.”

Kakashi’s heart sank for his pink haired student, pretty sure she would’ve mentioned knowledge of a rival for Sasuke’s affection

if she knew of one. There was no way he would be the one to break it to her, and he made that clear,”I’m not telling her you know 

that Sasuke, and I don’t want to know any more. Not who with, or why. I’ll leave that up to you to tell her if you ever decide to let 

her down in person, like a real friend.” 

Sasuke let out a weary chuckle,”I’ve never….”. He paused, shook his head,  ”There was no other woman, it was all in Orochimaru’s lab.” 

Kakashi was struck silent.

A knowing smirk came over the Uchiha’s lips then, turning his blindfolded gaze to where the Copy nin stood,”Besides, you have

no room to talk, Kakashi. You haven’t been completely honest with her either.”

_ That would probably get me killed _ , Kakashi thought, picturing Sakura’s outrage if he told her how she made him ache lately. 

She  _ was _ beautiful and all over him. He wasn’t made of stone.  Still, he doubted Sakura would understand. Not at this age.

Apparently, Sasuke had noticed his struggle.  “Intending to blackmail me, Sasuke-kun? I’m only human.” 

“Aa. You think it’s just lust.”, was the Uchiha’s reply.”Not honest with yourself either, I see.”

“What are you saying?”, Kakashi retorted indignantly, not liking his insinuations.

“Go home.”, Sasuke spat. “You have my blessing.”  The bound man turned his back then, signaling the end of the conversation.

Kakashi turned on his heel, and exited the heavy doors back to observation.  Ibiki was heading for him expectantly, to find out 

what intel he’d gathered about the scroll.  The Copy nin decided to escape, shunshinning to his apartment to think about what 

just transpired, knowing the terrifying man was likely swearing up a storm about now but unlikely to hunt him down. 

At least not tonight. 

Sakura _ would _ come find him though, especially when he didn’t show.  What the hell was he going to say when she did?


	5. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confronts Tsunade, then runs to Kakashi to find him passed out. Sasuke regrets not telling Sakura, devises a plan to remedy their distance. Kakashi and Sakura consider the content of the scrolls.

“Shisou!”

Sakura rarely barged into her office, especially when she had important company.

Judging from her appearance, red eyes and barely concealed rage, she’d been told about the council’s demands.

Tsunade decided to intervene immediately before buildings began to crumble under her apprentice’s fists.

”Excuse me a moment, gentleman.”

The two diplomats nodded, politely saying they would await her return as she motioned for Sakura to follow her to the next room.

At least the girl had the good sense to slam her palm on the door once it was shut, sealing the room before she yelled,

”How could you?!”

The Sannin stepped forward, prepared for this conversation,”What is it that you think I did, Sakura?”

The pinkette took a deep breath, trying to calm down,”You know how I feel about Sasuke-kun. Why didn’t you tell the council 

that I might be willing to….”  Tsunade cut her off,”I did, Sakura. Sasuke rejected you as an option.”

Sakura’s stomach felt as though it dropped through the floor, stunned. 

“Did he say why?”, was all she could muster, hoping that his reason could ground her overwhelming emotion, pull the situation

into focus somehow.  Tsunade wondered if she should tell her, rip off the band aid.

Sakura had grown so much, despised being coddled by her.  So she gave her the benefit of the doubt.

”What I say doesn’t leave this room. If you confront him about it I’ll make sure you never visit him again.”

Sakura was suffering, heart pounding, needing to know why,”Just say it!”

The Senju princess nodded, folding her arms across her ample chest.

“He says that whoever he impregnates dies, that it has to be an Uchiha female, and none exist.”

“What?”, Sakura whispered after a moment, not believing her ears.

Tsunade bit her lip, knowing the knowledge would bring Sakura more pain than she was currently facing, but perhaps some

peace in the end.  “When the council demanded his compliance or execution anyway, he said the process would kill the 

mother before the pregnancy took a strong hold, offered his own death instead. When the council threatened a forcible extraction

to retain the sharingan, I mentioned you. I figured we could work on a solution together, find a way.”

Sakura was very still now, tears streaming, things falling into place. 

The Fifth Hokage put a hand on her shoulder,”Once I mentioned you, he agreed to comply, but only if you were never considered.”

Sakura was looking a bit faint, so Tsunade brought her a chair and sat her down in it.

The Senju woman’s heart broke for her student, beginning to regret what she’d said.

Maybe it really would have been easier to think she was never wanted by the man she loved.

“He always knew, didn’t he? All the time I chased him, he knew we couldn’t.”, Sakura whispered, as if to herself.

Regret or not, it was too late now to take it all back. Tsunade decided to get back to her as soon as possible, be there for her 

through this. “Go ahead and relax here for a while.”, she offered. “I need to finish up with those two, then I’ll come back to 

talk, OK?”

Sakura didn’t lie to Tsunade often, but now she nodded her agreement, waiting for the door to close. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ _

She knew where to go, jumping from roof top to roof top to the one friend she was certain could keep this a secret until she

figured out what to do.

Kakashi. 

She had promised him dinner, but she could always pay for take out without him complaining too much. Deep down, she knew 

he was just being polite about her cooking anyway.  Which is why she made him dinner over and over again, angling for praise 

at improvement or actual honesty, neither of which he’d given her yet.

Normally, it was times like these she would think about Sasuke, knowing he would always tell her the truth about her faults 

and strengths.  Right now, insecurity about what he revealed to her and what he didn’t raged in her mind.

She’d loved him for years now, and even if he was free tomorrow, he would choose literally anyone but her.

Correction: He had already chosen someone other than her, maybe a few someones.

Or more than a few. 

Tsunade’s words echoed in her head again, _ “He says that whoever he impregnates dies.” _

Sakura knew Sasuke was beautiful. She’d been around enough boys at the height of puberty

to know how it all worked, and a medic besides. She really hadn’t been expecting chastity, knew he wanted to restart his clan,

but just the thought of him roving around and sticking it to every willing womb made her face burn with jealousy.

It just didn’t seem like him at all. Did she even really know him anymore?

She wasn't willing to accept there wasn't a way. He hadn't even asked her for help.

There _had_ to be a way, just not one that didn't hurt his pride, something she'd sacrificed willingly for him repeatedly.

She finally arrived at Kakashi’s door, knowing she could at least count on him to correct her perspective.

She knocked and knocked. No answer. 

“Dammit Kakashi! Open this door! I know you’re in there!”

Nothing. 

She went to the open living room window to peer in. Kakashi had his feet up on one arm of the couch, his wild head of hair 

sticking out of the other side. Without the slightest hint of remorse, she popped out the screen and climbed in the window, 

throwing her shoes next to the door and walking around the couch to see him.

Sakura sighed, seeing the coffee table was littered with bottles of Sake, realizing he was likely passed out for the night.

“Jerk.”, she muttered, clenching her fist. He was going to stand her up to get wasted alone? Unbelievable!

She had a good mind to draw the alcohol out and wake his lazy ass up, but her eyes caught sight of something she’d first 

mistaken for a bottle.

A wooden container, unlidded, with an old looking scroll inside.

Curious, she bent down, withdrawing it gently from his hand.

Looking back at him as she eased the scroll out - he seemed fast asleep but you never really knew with him - she decided to take

it into his tiny bathroom to look it over just in case he woke up and decided she couldn’t snoop.

Once she closed the door behind her and got as comfortable as she could in his cramped restroom, she unrolled them finding

two scrolls rolled together.

The first thing that caught her eye was her own name, then Sasuke’s, then Kakashi’s.

Her and Sasuke’s names were written next to two that had been crossed out.

Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin.

Beneath them was another crossed out signature, Fugaku Uchiha. Next to it was a new  name as well: Uchiha Itachi.

Beneath Kakashi’s name, clearly not written in his horrible chicken scratch, was Hatake Sukomo.

Under all of that was Saratobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage.

The rest, unfortunately, was completely illegible. The scroll behind this one too, and  Sakura knew why. 

It could only be read with a special dojutsu, one only Sasuke had now, just like many of the scripts Sakura had found in the 

clan’s archives.

If this was about her team, why wasn’t Naruto’s name there?  The short answer, the most plausible, was that it wasn’t.

The last thing she wanted to do was ask Sasuke to read it right now, or see him at all until she felt a little more stable.

She hated Madara now more than ever. If only he hadn’t stolen Obito’s eye she could just skip the whole visit, wake Kakashi 

up and figure it all out.  Sakura moaned aloud when she realized tomorrow was his check up, and she couldn’t shrug it off on 

anyone else because it had been a condition of his trial for her to handle it.

Something she’d freely and wholeheartedly offered. Just like her heart.

She did know more about the sharingan, had much more experience with it, than anyone else. Even Tsunade herself.

Sasuke trusted her, and understandably, no one else wanted to risk his deadly eyes being turned on them.

Or at least she’d thought so before the world flipped on her.

Grumbling, she stomped back into the living room, tucking the scrolls gently into her pack and closing the box they came in 

on the table.  “At least there’s plenty of Sake still.”, she mused, eyeing the bottle and a half left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat in his cell, aching. Sakura had not come to see him today.

He wondered what Kakashi had told her after he left, knowing damn good and well he would have pounced on the situation in 

his shoes.  _ Knowing Hatake, he likely didn’t _ , he thought, feeling slightly better about things for a while.

Until he realized that one day soon he would consider Sakura old enough to play with if that’s what she wanted. 

Considering the rejection and anger she was likely feeling, she might not make it easy on him to keep her at bay.

Sasuke knew better than anyone how determined she could be, yet she would never violate his will to win him now, and she 

had every reason to believe he didn’t want her.

There was a very good chance he would never hear her voice again.

Naruto had come, described the scene at Ichiraku. 

_ He should have said something! Anything at all would have been better than that!  _

Her heart was so delicate, especially concerning him. There had to be a way to see her again. Apologize somehow.

Kiss her goodbye.

After an hour or so of blindly pacing the floor, he finally found it.

He just had to have the courage to ask her. Once the council was certain he couldn’t be used to their ends, they would kill him. 

Until then maybe they could get close once more.

Closer than they’ve ever been.

He prayed he had the nerve, and that if she said yes he didn’t lose control. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi hadn’t had the time to empty the other bottles entirely before Sakura came pounding on his door, having truly drunk only

enough to lace his breath with Sake.  He hastily poured the bottles in his hands down the sink with soap after, setting the 

empty bottles in place and positioning himself on the couch before she crawled in.

The only one of his former students who could always catch him faking sleep couldn’t barge in right now.

Scratch that. Sai had caught him a time or two.

Once he got home, hoping to distract himself from talking to Sakura about his visit with Sasuke, he realized he’d seen this 

scroll container once before.  Itachi had approached him in the Anbu break room, asking the Copy nin to seal a container like

this one with his chakra, in case he did not return alive from his mission.

Sometimes a shinobi felt it when it was their last run, and he was keen to honor requests like this now no matter how strange 

they seemed. Itachi had returned in one piece however, without so much as a scratch, and utterly devastated the enemy. 

The Uchiha heir never requested him to unseal the scroll afterwards, and soon he massacred his own clan, putting it at the 

bottom of the list of things to worry about.

Downing one more cup of sake to dull the pain, just in case, he picked up the container and ran his chakra through it.

The lid popped off and landed on the floor.

Konoha had asked him on several occasions to interpret Uchiha clan writings when he had Obito’s eye. Not only did he recognize

the sharingan script, but gleaned that it was a contract of some kind. One with his own clan symbol, and the Uchiha fan.

A contract his own father signed before he gave up on everything, one dealing directly with him, Sasuke, and Sakura. 

One originally meant for himself, Obito, and Rin.

The other paper seemed to be a detail of the contract, but he wasn’t certain.  He didn’t have the burden nor the blessing of 

that eye anymore.  Itachi likely assumed he would be able to read it, arranged it so only he could open it.

Now the only one who could was Sasuke, and the only person allowed to unseal his eyes besides Tsunade was Sakura. 

So he feigned drunkenness and sleep, hoping her curiosity would get the better of her.

The two of them needed to talk about this anyway.  He sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to break the news to her.

So, Sasuke was sterile. There were treatments for that.

He supposed, after witnessing Itachi’s attitude about such things even as a boy, Sasuke might feel worthless about it.

He thought back to the conversation he had with Itachi about continuing his clan.

_ _

_ “Have you ever thought of having children?” _

_ He wasn’t answering that. Sometimes this boy said the strangest things. _

_ ”Have you, Itachi-san?” _

_ The boy nodded, giving him a searching look,”Hn, my marriage has been arranged.” _

_ Kakashi continued to deflect from the original question, hoping to steer this odd topic elsewhere,”Does it bother you that your _

_ wife is chosen for you?”  _ _ The boy frowned,”No. I am a clan heir. It’s not unusual, and I care for her.” _

_ When Kakashi didn’t comment further in hopes their talk was over, the young Uchiha trained his pitch eyes on his lone grey one,  _

_ studying him, “Does it bother you? You are the last of your clan. Did your father not arrange a marriage for you?” _

_ The Hatake scoffed,”Not likely. Better not to have the attachments in this life, I think.” _

_ “Irresponsible.”, the child muttered, sounding rather annoyed. _

_ Kakashi raised his brow at this unusual candor from the otherwise placid Uchiha. _

_ “How’s that?” _

_ The Uchiha folded his arms neatly, glaring,“Do you not care to see your clan die with you?” _

_ The Copy ninja shrugged,“I never really think about it like that. Konoha, my comrades, are my first priority.” _

_ Itachi was silent a while, then,”Would you have children to save the family line of a friend?” _

_ Kakashi thought about it briefly, realizing that though he wouldn’t be thrilled about it, he probably would,”If there was no other  _

_ way, yes. Though they could probably do better than me as an option.” _

_ The boy smirked,”Then I apologize for calling you irresponsible.” _

_ Kakashi looked away, scanning the canopy,”I’ve been called plenty worse.” _

_ _

Hopefully, Sakura could change Sasuke’s mind. Give him some purpose beyond being ashamed of falling short of expectation. 

He hoped whatever his brother left behind for him in the scrolls would help instead of hurt, and that there would be some answers

soon to this intriguing mystery that involved his own family as well.

_   
  
  
  
_


	6. Gifts From The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi talks to Tsunade and decides to take matters into his own hands, Sasuke takes a chance to tell Sakura the truth.

Many times he had watched over her as a girl.

Back then she had struck him as adorable with her candy floss hair and big green eyes.

Watching her sleep felt uncomfortably ethereal these days, like observing an angel.

One with exotic tresses, long silky legs, and soft, inviting curves.

Now there was no denying her beauty, how she’d matured.

He’d been her teacher once, her friend much longer, but did she have to sleep without a bra?

He could only watch her for so long before his heart and body warmed up too much to stay.

Kakashi was gone before she woke up.

Sakura was going to have one hell of a hangover. Not only was the sake gone, but two bottles of his good stuff he was 

saving for after the _ really _ rough missions.  She could, of course, metabolize the alcohol.

He still thought it best he get out of the way, save himself from the angry tirade she would be having once she woke up. 

_ Not that she didn’t have a reason to be upset _ , Kakashi thought. 

It was getting harder to stop the thoughts he knew were unwelcome to the innocent girl  sleeping in his bed. 

She wasn’t a child anymore, and he should probably tell her so.

He couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Sakura’s heart had already been broken by her team many times. The last thing in the world she needed to have on her shoulders 

was this.

Sakura was so kind and caring, but always seemed to draw the short straw.

She deserved better than this,  _ definitely  _ better than watching the man she loved give some graspy kunoichi the closeness she desired

from him, a closeness the boy seemed to want too.  It just didn’t make sense, there had to be more to it. 

Sakura and Tsunade could very likely help him become fertile. Politically it made sense for Sasuke to father a child with Sakura, feelings aside.

Not only was she beloved, but she was vital to the Konoha at this point in her career.

Even people who despised the Uchiha would tolerate him to retain Sakura’s presence in the village. 

People trusted her, many owed her their lives.

He’d lost count himself of how many times she’d patched his sorry ass together.

Why wasn’t Tsunade pushing this agenda?

The Sannin sensed him out on the ledge of her office, opening the window to save him the trouble,“I just asked Naruto if he’d 

seen her. I should have known she’d run to you.”  Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Run to me? _

“She seemed upset last night. What happened?”, he asked.

The blonde scoffed,”Some friend you are Hatake! What did you do? Pretend to be asleep while she drank all your booze?”

When she said it like that, he supposed it wasn’t as compassionate as he’d thought it might be.

Tsunade knew something, and he decided to be vague until she spilled it, “She didn’t really talk to me.” 

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, smirking,”Then what did she do all night with you, eh?”

When he rolled his eyes she chuckled,”The Uchiha clan isn’t the only one dying out in Konoha, Kakashi.”

_ First Sasuke, now her?  _

_ If only. _

But he wasn’t the one she wanted.

“I thought the council decided to give Sasuke a chance to continue his line?”

Tsunade’s expression went grim,”They’ve condemned him. He dies in two months.”

A sinking pit of despair landed in his stomach,“Then why are they trying to..”

The Senju woman interjected,”It won’t work. Sit down, Hatake.” 

The busty blonde walked around to her desk, pulling out a bottle and two glasses.

Kakashi held up a hand to halt her pouring,”It’s a little early for me.”

Tsunade shook her head at him,”Trust me, you’re gonna need this. Let me tell you a story.”

The Copy nin leaned back in his chair,”Why don’t you just tell me why you aren’t trying to solve Sasuke’s problem, let him and Sakura try?”

“What do you think his problem is?”, she asked.

“He says he’s unable to produce. Sterility is often curable.”, he replied.

The Fifth hokage sighed deeply,“Infertility isn’t the issue. It’s actually the opposite.”

At Kakashi’s look of confusion, she continued, “Any child he produces  _ and  _ the mother would perish before the pregnancy was 

viable. Orochimaru put years into this, and failed.”

“Couldn’t they just be together then, with the right contraceptive?”, he asked."For as long as he has left?"

Tsunade pursed her lips in frustration,“The men in that clan have a strong life force. Ovulation isn’t even required. Their sperm

lives a long life, can wait the female out. There is no birth control or artificial barriers that can withstand it. It drains the mother continually,

just like the sharingan drained you, except it encompasses the whole system at once.”

Kakashi winced, imagining an agony like the one Obito’s eye caused him throughout his system, only getting stronger with time.

“So the baby’s growth eventually depletes them entirely?”

The blonde nodded,“My grandfather Hashirama tried to help Madara and a woman he’d become intimate with. Even he couldn’t save her.”

“Madara’s mate died?”, he asked, taking it all in.

Tsunade confirmed it,”She became one of the many people the Uchiha patriarch lost, was the reason the clan had decided to keep

to their own kind despite being newly surrounded by other stock.”

“This isn’t some wivestale?”, Kakashi inquired skeptically,”Lots of the villagers used to whisper about how power hungry the clan 

was, how they resorted to inbreeding like the Hyuuga and how they would eventually come to nothing because of it.”

The blonde Kage downed a glass of sake before responding,“Hardly, and they put up with the rumours for a reason. 

Explaining why would only leave them vulnerable to genocide by exterminating or simply impregnating their female population, 

so none had ever defended themselves of the accusation. Little did they know, it wouldn’t save them.”

Kakashi tapped his chin, deep in thought.

It all made sense, even the Uchiha telling him he had his blessing with Sakura.

Kakashi knew Sasuke understood he cared for her, that at least  _ some _ of his feelings were reciprocated, ones that were pure 

now but could change into interest later.

The Uchiha did not seem trying to interfere either, understanding that he himself didn’t have a chance. 

Sasuke likely knew he couldn’t be with her, maybe even before he left the village, and Kakashi was very reluctant to tell her such a thing. 

Sakura would need time to grieve as it was, and such knowledge would make things more complicated for her in the long run.

Knowing Sasuke refused her out of care rather than disinterest could make the pain much worse, delay her possible happiness.

“Does Sakura know?”, he asked, wondering if he’d abandoned her when she really did need him last night.

“I told her,”, Tsunade replied,”but I think she was too upset about the kunoichi being chosen for him to think it through.

She took off before I could say anything else.”

Well, it was official now. He’d fucked that up beyond repair.

Time to fix what he could with what he had.

“Ibiki gave me a scroll container to open.”, he said, his grey eyes focusing on her honey colored ones.”I didn’t recognize it at first,

but then I realized where I’ve seen it. Itachi asked me to seal it for him when we were in Anbu together.”

The blonde’s eyebrows rose,”Were you able to open it?”

“Yes.”

“And?”, she questioned, folding her hands and leaning forward with interest.

“It’s a contract of some kind between Hatake and Uchiha.”, he explained.”Sakura’s name is on it too.”

Tsunade frowned, held out a hand,”Give it to me.”

Kakashi shrugged,”It’s only readable with a sharingan. We’ll never know what’s in it unless we give it to Sasuke.”

The Fifth stood, both fists now clenched on the table,”I can’t let him have that, and you know it! It could be  _ anything _ , Kakashi.”

“Because of the council?”, he asked, giving her a meaningful look.

“I’m not sanctioning disobedience to the council here Kakashi.”, she warned.”I can’t, and when you sit in this chair you will 

understand why.”

The Copy nin stood,”So, is it treason then if I get caught handing it to him? Can’t be Hokage with such a black mark on my record.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes, taking one more swig right out of the bottle before slamming it down on her desk,”The two of you can 

share a cell if you get caught.”, she promised. “Don’t fuck it up.”

He gave her a quick salute before vanishing with a poof.

Kakashi paced his apartment, throwing a plan together and ruminating over the ordeal before him and his precious people.

So the council had decided to murder the last sharingan user. 

It was a long shot, but  _ maybe _ something in the scroll could save the last Uchiha.

If he didn’t do everything in his power to help Sasuke she would hold it against him, and he would hold it against himself.

He knew he owed the Uchiha plenty.

From his failure with Obito, to his conversation with Itachi before he slaughtered his clan about keeping his promises to his friends,

he had a good measure of guilt to be absolved of.

Besides, he needed to know why his father was involved in the document and why his clan symbol was carved into the box that carried it. 

The Third Hokage hadn’t been around for a while now. Why had he signed it?

Why him, Sakura, and Sasuke, and no Naruto? His students had only been children then.

Why was Itachi involved?

He had to know. Sasuke was his only chance to do that.

Sakura was not in his apartment anymore, had left for work in his absence. 

She had an appointment with Sasuke today. 

It might be his best chance.

Plan decided on, he made his way to Anbu headquarters. 

* * *

* * *

Tsunade’s apprentice cleared her throat to alert him of her presence before opening the door.

Sasuke simply raised his head, though he could not see her yet, in her direction.

“Sakura.”

She didn’t trust herself to speak for a moment, not actual words.

She hummed an acknowledgement of his greeting, hearing Sasuke sigh in return.

After a minute of silence as she set up her tools, she made a mistake and opened her mouth.

“Your new options are waiting to be judged”, she quipped.”You’ll get to see them once I’ve finished up here.”

Sasuke returned evenly, unsurprised by her venom,”I don’t want to see them.”

“Why not?”, Sakura threw back, furious. “It won’t be the first time you’ve tried to fuck a baby into someone! What’s a couple more?”

His mouth hung slightly open at her words. _ Is that what she thought? _

It angered him that she and Kakashi had come to the exact same conclusion  _ again _ , that Hatake had not already explained 

the situation to her. Maybe he’d overestimated the Copy nin’s well wishing, how well Sakura seemed to understand him.

“I didn’t.”, he said, struggling for the words to make her understand.

”Really, Sasuke?”, she scoffed, wishing her hurt wasn’t showing through and that she could contain herself. Tsunade told her 

not to confront him or she wouldn’t be able to see him anymore, but she was so angry she couldn’t bring herself to care just now.

Sasuke shook his head, repeating,”I don’t want to see them.”

His rejection of her rivals wasn’t good enough right now,“Why didn’t you ask for our help? Tsunade and I..”

The Uchiha cut her off,“Even if there was a way, I don’t want it. This isn’t my choice.”

Sakura, imagining how she would feel in his shoes being forced to procreate, tried to put her upset aside,“How did you want 

things to be then, Sasuke-kun?”

Hurtling toward death, one he deserved, was not the time to hold back one’s feelings.

“I wanted to be yours.”, he said softly, finally feeling at peace in his soul with the confession, “but I’ll never be able to be.”

When he heard her quiet sobs, something that would normally irritate or upset him, he felt nothing but relief. 

She knew now, and that was all that mattered at this point.

Part of it was selfish, he knew, but he didn’t want her to wonder how he felt when he was gone.

He’d hurt her so much already. He couldn’t stomach that as well.

Sakura eventually gathered herself, asking in the most professional tone she could muster,”So, an extraction and insemination?

Is that how you want to handle this?”

Her question was a test, and the Uchiha knew it. She was asking if he wanted to be intimate with the women chosen for him, or if 

he would keep it as impersonal as possible because he truly wanted her. 

A dare, to be certain he meant what he said, if his actions would match his words now.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, nervous. His palm was sweating copiously beneath the wrappings.

There was no way she was going to agree right away, but if he didn’t try there would be nothing but failure.

She wanted to know if he meant it.

He would show her he did.

“Hn.”, he agreed, taking two steps toward her.”But I will need help for the extraction.”

At Sakura’s silence, he leaned down to her ear, breathing softly into it,  ”Will you come back tomorrow?”, he whispered,”Alone?” 

Sakura’s shocked sputtering after his request tickled him. 

Quelling his smirk as he imagined the look on her face was impossible. 

She hadn’t hit him yet. There was a chance then, and she certainly believed him now.

Sakura turned and walked away from him, and he was worried she would just leave after his lewd proposition, until he heard 

the curtain being pulled along the opening to his cell.

“Let’s take care of your examination today.”, she said, her usual medic tone returning.

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either. 

He dropped it, allowing her time to make a decision.

Yet, during his examination, it was clear his offer was on Sakura’s mind.

All too soon, Sasuke felt like his skin was on fire.

Her breathing had quickened even more than usual as she looked him over once his bonds were stripped away, her touch lingering 

over his chest and making more contact than was necessary. Her hand brushed against his nipple and he was unable to keep his 

breath from hitching. She did not remove her hand, but slid it down his side, nearly to his hip before she caught herself and withdrew it.

It took everything within him not to take her hand and bring it back.

She wanted him, and he wanted to devour every part of her.

He could only take so much, and he would take it over and over if it was freely and clearly offered.

His heart sank when he heard Sakura take a step back, turned her back to him, suddenly embarrassed. Or afraid.

It just wouldn’t do.

“It’s alright, Sakura.”, he said, sounding a little breathless himself.

After a moment, she turned back and stepped towards him again.

Without a word, both of her hands returned to his chest, smoothing her palms over him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, reminding himself not to reach for her, to just let her explore.

He didn’t want to scare her away.

After a while she pulled a bit closer, tracing her fingertips along the muscles of his back, the heat of her breath so near. 

His cock throbbed with desire in his drawstring pants, a desperate need to kiss her overcoming him.

He had no idea if Sakura had been kissed before, and part of him didn’t want to know, though he certainly wouldn’t blame 

her if she had.  Mostly, he didn’t want her to know _ he _ had just yet. 

She would want to know who it had been, and he could not imagine telling her that.

Ever.

Perhaps kissing a girl would be different enough to throw him off, especially considering the girl involved. 

Sakura’s panting and trembling fingertips, the thought of her body pressing against his now swollen, leaking member as 

he took her lips, brought concern that he would finish without ever really getting to touch her. 

The thought stilled him. He stepped back and withdrew, sitting on his bed.

The moment was over, and he hadn’t pushed her too far or pushed her away.

When Sakura bound his torso again and replaced his shackles, he asked her,”Are you going to examine my eyes now?”

_ How will you look at me now that you know I want you too? Let me see. _

Sakura wasn’t ready for that.

She cleared her throat nervously,”I’ll be back tomorrow to finish it up.” 

He heard her cross the room, rapidly throwing her tools into the bag she’d brought in. 

She needed to escape.

Sasuke decided to let her, laying down to calm himself,”Till tomorrow, Sakura.”

Her voice was soft and wistful,”See you soon, Sasuke-kun.”

She had just pulled the door nearly closed when Sasuke heard it open once again.

He heard two voices, hushed and arguing.

“Are you crazy! What have you done Kakashi?! Tsunade will have your head!”

“Get out of here, Sakura. I don’t want you involved in this.”, Hatake growled back.

He recognized Kakashi’s footsteps heading toward him and he tensed, sat up.

_ Had he seen what happened?,  _ Sasuke wondered, his adrenaline spiking in his prone state.

A pair of firm, warm hands landed on his biceps, and Sasuke tried to push him off to no avail.

“Hold still.”, the Copy nin said, a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Where are the guards?”, Sasuke asked, trying to make heads or tails of this.

“Out cold.”, Sakura replied angrily.”You’re _ killing _ him Kakashi. They won’t let him go if you do this.”

“They’ve already decided to kill me Sakura.”, Sasuke replied flatly.

“I got the scroll out of your pack.”, Kakashi told her as he wrangled the Uchiha free of his bindings.”You’ll have to hurry, Sasuke.”

Once the seals were released, Sasuke stood and held out his only hand, activating his sharingan.

He read it quickly. Once. Twice.

It was the best and worst gift his brother ever gave him.

Once he was finished, he turned to Kakashi and tossed the scroll back to him.

A glance at Sakura told him to proceed with caution, not to get her hopes up.

“It can’t save me, but thank you Kakashi.”

Sasuke was suddenly surrounded by Sakura’s warmth nearly knocking him over, her head burying into his neck and hot tears 

landing there as he tried to gain his own bearings.

”I don’t want you to die. I swear I’ll do anything!”, Sakura sobbed.

The Uchiha brought up his only hand to the back of her head, holding her near so she didn’t see the look that passed between 

the two men at her declaration.

_ We need to talk. When she’s not here. _

“We have time.”, Sasuke reassured her, noting Kakashi seemed relieved by the statement as well. “Help me put my bindings and

the seal back on.”  He reluctantly released Sakura and took a step back, telling her,”We’ll talk about this soon.”

Sakura eyed him doubtfully, face beautiful as always even when streaked with tears,  “Alright, Sasuke-kun.”

As his pair of visitors finally turned to leave the area of his cell once the job had been done, Sasuke called out.

”Kakashi, walk her home.”

Sakura would be beside herself with the news. It wasn’t the time for her to be alone.

Or to be free to find Naruto and tell him what had been decided on.

He wondered if Tsunade would come now, or wait until Kakashi came back.

The Copy ninja had clearly seen who signed it, knew it had something to do with him.

Not to mention it was his chakra traces on the container. He’d opened it apparently.

If Tsunade was waiting for Hatake to show up, she wouldn’t be waiting long.

  
  
  



	7. Negotiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura suspects Sasuke is holding back, Kakashi has a chat with Sasuke, and Tsunade tries to make a deal.

“He’s lying.”, were the first words Sakura said once they were away from Anbu headquarters.

The Copy nin agreed,”Maybe whatever he found has a higher price tag than he’s willing to pay.”

“Our names were on those scrolls. I’m not dropping it.”, she said, crossing her arms as she walked and glaring ahead of her.

“Sakura, what happened in there?”, he questioned.

Sakura flushed. Should she tell him? 

“He decided not to touch the kunoichi the council chose.”, she replied.

Kakashi furrowed his brow in concern. Sasuke wouldn’t put her in danger, would he?

“Sakura-chan, he can’t..”

“I  _ know  _ Kakashi.”, Sakura said, rolling her eyes.”It’s just going to be insemination instead.”

The Copy nin caught on,”Did he ask you to help him Sakura?”

The girl’s face went beet red, the mesmerizing scent of her heat returning.

Sakura was silent, fidgeting.

“Don’t worry if you don’t know how. I’m sure he’ll help you.”, he chuckled, earning himself a nice bruise on his bicep in return

from a humiliated pinkette.  “Pervert!.” , Sakura retorted, scurrying inside her apartment and slamming the door closed.

Kakashi sighed, knowing it was true, that his dreams were going to be haunted by visions of the look that might be on her 

face when she first wrapped her small, soft hands around a throbbing cock.

_ Damn it. Stop thinking that way., _ he thought, making his way back to Anbu headquarters to talk to Sasuke. 

* * *

* * *

  
An hour ago the last Uchiha had accepted his fate. 

Now his thoughts brimmed with future possibilities.

Even if he confided in him, Kakashi could easily keep this a secret until he was executed, keeping Sakura to himself. 

Sasuke could admit he might do it if their roles were reversed, rather than share the woman he loved with another man.

The Copy nin was aware it was more than just a heartfelt letter from Itachi, knew it had something to do with him.

Sasuke waited for him to come back and ask, fairly sure he would once he’d calmed Sakura down. 

Or, knowing Kakashi, pissed her off enough to distract her a while.

He didn’t have to wait long. 

Two guards walked in, replacing the previous ones on their shift a few hours later.

As soon as the first set left, he heard one of the new set poof away.

Sasuke smirked,”You’re too eager.”

A familiar voice rang back,”Just curious what made my most forthright student lie to our beautiful medic.There is a way,

isn’t there Sasuke?”

Sasuke sighed, hoping Sakura hadn’t seen through his deception,“Does she know that?”

“I’d say she strongly suspects it.”, Kakashi said.”Why lie?”

The Uchiha replied with his own question, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Are you and Sakura courting?”

The response was calm, sure, unsurprised. “No. What does that have to do with the scroll?”

Seeing Sasuke’s hesitation, he added,”The room is sealed.”

The Uchiha decided not to tell him that Tsunade could see and hear everything that happened here any time she wished. 

He didn’t want to inhibit the Copy nin’s responses.

“You saw your clan’s symbol on the scroll.”, Sasuke stated.

“Yes, and my father’s signature.”

The Uchiha nodded and explained,“Our clans had a pact. Your first team was chosen for you before your father died. 

Obito was told of it, knew you and Rin were meant to be his mates, but apparently never told the two of you?”

Sasuke waited patiently for Kakashi to absorb that and answer,”He was an Uchiha. How was I supposed to protect Rin? 

It doesn’t make sense.”

“Hn.You know then?”

“Tsunade told me.”, Kakashi said.

That out of the way, Sasuke decided to elaborate the more intimate details,“The males pair with the female of the triad in close

succession. A twin pregnancy results, and the bond is sealed with the chakra of all three. The scroll details instances where it

has been successful with a member of your clan.”

“In close succession?” Kakashi repeated, sounding scandalized. 

There was much more than that, but Sasuke couldn’t bear saying it here and now. If Kakashi agreed, he could spring it on

him later.“My brother arranged for me to be your student, chose Sakura himself for us. The Third agreed, but never lived long

enough to tell us.” 

Sasuke wished he could see the look of surprise that was surely on his former teacher’s face right now. He’d certainly been 

surprised to know it.

It did make sense, considering the female classmates there were to choose from.

HInata was out of the question, her dojutsu might compete with his own.

Ino was shallow and catty, not something he or Kakashi could stomach in an intimate way. 

Ten Ten was capable, but her intelligence was lacking enough in comparison to provide a barrier for attraction, and she was

following the Hyuuga around like a puppy even then.

Much like Sakura had done with him. 

Sakura was also a civilian, the union devoid of clan politics besides her two intended mates.

There was only one member of the Hatake clan left to choose from, negating the age gap between them.

Disbelief and hesitation colored Kakashi’s words,“Are you saying that if we both...do _ that _ ...to her, she can birth an Uchiha and live?”

“Hn.”

Kakashi was reeling,“Sasuke, we can’t ask her to do something like this.”

“She can decide for herself.”, Sasuke retorted, taking Kakashi’s indignation in stride.

”Or would you take the choice away from her to get what you want?”

There was a fine line between Hatake’s desire to protect her and his holding her back, and right now he was crossing it. 

Sasuke knew Kakashi would likely be a good mate for Sakura, but he would not tolerate his shielding her to go too far.

Begrudgingly, the Copy ninja answered, “I won’t, but I will tell Tsunade first, find out if there’s even a possibility to arrange it.

Sakura’s still very young, and I ...”

“They may keep me alive a few more years if there’s a chance.”, Sasuke interjected.

Hatake may be a pervert, and in love with his much younger student, but he wasn’t  _ that _ kind of pervert. Sasuke knew what those

were like all too well.

Sakura was simply an amazing young woman, the only one the Copy ninja let close.

Of course he would fall for her, had probably tried not to already and failed, and lesser men would’ve taken advantage of her

innocence by now.

Attraction or not, Kakashi would wait for her maturity.

The Copy nin turned to go, needing to hide in his apartment and think this over before he brought it to Tsunade’s attention. 

_ If _ he brought it Tsunade’s attention.

”I’ll tell you when I know something.”, he said over his shoulder, taking his leave.

Sasuke settled back in his bed and turned away, awaiting the Hokage’s arrival.

* * *

* * *

Steam always helped him clear his mind. Kakashi ran for the shower like a confessional for a man that had a day left to live. 

As he lathered his body with some pine soap he was given for his birthday last month, he considered what he had been told 

back at Anbu headquarters.

Mostly, he imagined the look of horror and anger on Sakura’s face if he were to approach her about this. Would it destroy the 

friendship he had with her?

Yes, yes it would.

Despite his own private struggles, Sakura trusted him. Of course, there were things she was naive about, things it would take 

time for her to come to terms with.

Like Sasuke not being ready to be an adequate spouse regardless of his obvious affection for her. In the back of his mind, he 

could admit entertaining fantasies of her falling into his arms in her disappointment, even admit that part of him would be waiting for it.

She would be more mature then, know exactly what she wanted and why.

This was different. He wouldn’t be her hero or her refuge this way.

He would only be an unwelcome interference.

Over time he could repair that, sway her to appreciate him and what they could build.

Even then he would be no better than some of the Daimyos that found a pretty teen in the next village over, paid off her family, 

and made her a more willing hostage over the years.

He had to tell Sakura something, see how she felt. 

He decided to sleep however much he could, bring her breakfast before her shift.

Hopefully, the right words would just come out.

* * *

* * *

The Leaf’s notorious prisoner heard her heels strike purposefully down the hallway, heading resolutely to his cell.

“Uchiha!”, she roared. 

Sasuke stood, lifted his chin in her direction, ready to face his doom or salvation with dignity.

The door clacked open and he stepped back to allow her entrance.

Shizune was behind her, stepping around to stand behind Sasuke.

“You knew I put cameras in here to keep an eye on you.”, Tsunade accused.

“Hn”, he acknowledged.

“You didn’t try to escape when they let you go.”

Sasuke did not reply, deciding to see where this was going and letting his actions speak for him.

“I have conditions for allowing this.”, she said, beginning to pace along the concrete floor of his cell. 

He would be surprised if there weren’t,“What are they?”

“The two of you men have to be in the same place to conceive an Uchiha, correct?”

“Aa.”

“Then I want the two of you separated. Hatake stays here, takes the job I’ve been begging him to take from me for the last year.

We’ll keep you on solo missions away from the village.”

Sasuke understood her concern.  In theory, he could delude Kakashi with his sharingan to reproduce outside of the village with

someone else. The contract of bonding was for the life of the woman bonded to, though. It could not be replicated as long as 

Sakura lived. He decided not to bother explaining it. Tsunade didn’t trust or like him, and there was no one who could verify his claims.

“And Sakura?”, he asked.

“She’ll be promoted to director of the hospital, of course. Stay close to home. Marry Kakashi and raise the child.”

Anger boiled through the Uchiha’s veins,”You’ll have me exiled from my own child?!”

“You’ll be lucky to have one!”, Tsunade countered. “This is  _ my  _ student we’re talking about here! Take it or leave it, Uchiha. 

It’s better than dying.”

The raven haired man disagreed, heart cracking at the thought of abandoning his offspring, the woman he loved. She had 

come every single day to see him for months.

A week without hearing her voice felt like an eternity now.

It wasn’t good enough. He needed more.

After a while of silence, Sasuke spoke,”I want Sakura to be my wife. To visit the village and see them sometimes.” After a 

beat he added, “Please.”

Shizune spoke up, “That may be best, Tsunade-sama. As Hokage it may be problematic for Kakashi-san to marry a former student.”

“I’ll talk to Hatake about it.”, Tsunade conceded,”Till then, Uchiha.”

“Wait!”, he said, feeling unbelievably small and insignificant just now,”Will you talk to Sakura?”

The thought of facing her, not knowing if this arrangement had been made clear to her or if she would even accept it, suddenly 

seemed unbearable. 

“Not for awhile.”, she replied, “I don’t know about you, but I know Hatake won’t be naturally willing with anyone else, and they need

time without you here. I expect you to cooperate with that.”

Then she made her exit, Shizune in tow.

Sasuke decided then and there to claim Sakura any way he could. He would not be dismissed, cast aside.

When she came back to him, he would take her anyway he could without harming her, leave love bites all over her and promise

her his heart.

Sleep didn’t come easily that night for the last Uchiha, passionate desire and stark fear haunting him throughout his repose.


	8. Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is called to Hokage tower, Sakura visits Sasuke again.

Before Kakashi could deliver Sakura’s morning dango smothered in strawberry syrup, Genma found him prowling the streets

of Konoha before first light. “You look like hell.”, Shirunai commented.

“Thanks.”, Kakashi replied wryly, continuing his trek to Sakura’s. His sleep had been very fitful, a disturbingly delicious dream of

Sakura wrapping her pretty pink lips around him that had him despising himself the moment he woke.

“Well, it gets better.”, Genma said. “Lady Fifth wants to see you. Right now.”

The Copy ninja looked down at the plate, then held it out to Genma. “Can you take this to Sakura? Tell her I have news for her?”

Shirunai smiled wickedly, reaching out to take the plate,”Of course.” Kakashi frowned, snatching the plate back to his chest.

”Nevermind. I’ll do it.” Just the thought of Genma leering at her in her braless t shirt and panties made his hackles raise.

Before his old comrade could say anything else, he was off to Tsunade’s office.

* * *

* * *

Sakura stretched like a cat on her bed before swinging her legs over the side and heading for her little kitchen.

She would need to report to the hospital, then she would visit Sasuke. Yesterday had rattled her in every way, and she still

wasn’t quite sure what to think of it. She’d dreamed of touching Sasuke a million times, but this all seemed so fast.

He hadn’t even kissed her, and while any way to be closer to him was better than none, tossing him off in a cell so he

could put his seed into another waiting woman was definitely unappealing.

Then again, she could always take the sample for herself, test it.

Yes, she decided, that was what she would do. If he agreed, then she would honor his request. But only if he kissed her.

She thought over Kakashi’s words. Would Sasuke really show her how? The mechanics of how it worked she knew, but Ino

had told her it wasn’t like that at all, that all men were different. Not that she would be talking to Ino about any of this.

Unless it actually happened. 

Fate always had a way of snatching Sasuke away from her, though. Whenever he was within reach, she stayed close,

wishing he would reach back but content to bask in being near him. His words rang in her heart as she got ready for the day,

all the way until she checked in at the hospital, trying not to be too hopeful despite the memory of his velvet voice telling her,

_ “I wanted to be yours.” _

One way or the other, she wouldn’t let him die, even if he didn’t mean it.

* * *

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the carpet in front of the entryway to the Fifth’s office. If he hadn’t pulled what he did yesterday,

he would’ve taken his sweet time to get here. He had a feeling that Tsunade wanted answers, and this was not the time to

play hide and seek with her. The doors opened, Shizune waving him in at last.

Tsunade was _ smiling _ at him. “Hatake.”, she crooned,”Nice to see you.”

The Copy nin paled. The Hokage wanted something from him, and had leverage to get it.

“How can I help you, Lady Tsunade?”, he asked politely.

Once Shizune exited, shutting the doors behind her, the corner of Tsunade’s lips quirked up further.”I’m having a meeting

with the elders today. It seems there is a cure available for Uchiha Sasuke.”

Feigning ignorance she probably saw right through, he asked her,”Really? What is it?”

The Fifth scowled at him,”Cut the crap Hatake. I heard everything. Sasuke agrees, but he wants to be Sakura’s husband instead of you.”

It took a moment to regain himself, thankfully his mask had hidden his initial shock.

He replied with practiced nonchalance,”I don’t recall asking to marry her.”

Tsunade tapped her desk with her pencil, studying his face,”You don’t think you would make a better husband Kakashi?”

_ Yes. Of course he would, even as fucked up as he was. _

“Not for Sakura-chan.”, he said instead. “She’s in love with Sasuke, and I’d rather not make her miserable.”

_ Well, other than fucking her at least once when she doesn’t want me to so the rest of her life won’t be as loveless as mine,_he thought.

_ Bet she won’t jump in my lap after that. _

“So you’re ok with being her side man?”, Tsunade questioned, her skepticism plain.”For a guy who reads smutty romance novels

all day, that isn’t very idealistic of you.”

She had him there. 

For much of his younger days, he went on seduction missions. The emptiness of the experience haunted him enough to pick

up the Toad sannin’s novels.Reading of the love within those pages helped him forget how empty of true passion his life had been.

Well, really still was. 

Dreams were safer. His fantasies never turned into real life problems, other than just lately.

The problem he would have if Sakura married him instead of Sasuke would be worse.

Even done for the sake of the clan, it would haunt all three of them.

“Not true.”, he countered.”It is utterly romantic of me to insist Sakura marries the one she wants.”

The blonde Sannin frowned,”Sasuke will be outside of the village, Kakashi. For _ years _at a time.”

“Why?”, he asked.

The Sannin answered,“Because the two of you have to be in the same place to make Uchihas, and the council doesn’t

want him here in the village.”

Kakashi’s jaw clenched. That was unbelievably cruel. Not just leaving Sakura alone to raise a small child, but depriving

them both of each other’s company after all they had been through to get this far, and leaving him behind to watch it all fall

apart and comfort her the best he could. Just like he had been doing for years now. Nothing would truly change.

Maybe Tsunade had a point.

Shaking his head, Kakashi stood,”I want to talk to Sakura about this. I can’t just..”

The doors blew open and Shizune burst in,”Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san has entered Anbu headquarters.”

“Kakashi, in the camera room.”, Tsunade ordered, quickly rounding her desk to grab hold of him.

He felt pushing at his back and a strong grip on his arm, the Senju woman hauling him into a small room off to the side of her

office, telling him before locking the door behind him,“If he fucks her, you better be ready to save my student,_ and _the Uchiha clan.”

Kakashi scoffed inwardly. He wouldn’t let that happen. He could just go and interfere.

As soon as the door shut he made the sign to poof away. 

It didn’t work. A blue seal flashed within the room.

“Don’t try that again, Hatake!”, came the thundering voice of the Fifth. “I’ll break you!”

_ Fuck. _

There was no way out, and though he’d been curious what Sakura’s expression would be during this act earlier, he wasn’t

sure how long he could stomach watching this. He took a cautious glance to the monitors on the wall. Sasuke was pacing his cell.

Sakura was coming down the hall, her steps hesitant but slowly moving forward.

* * *

* * *

When the last Uchiha heard her footsteps, his heart jumped into his throat.

He wondered if he made the right decision in asking her, if he’d let his greed and desire for her get the better of him.

Granted, he’d done it before he knew they had a chance. Now that there was a way to have a future with her, did he _ really _

want to start it off like this? He hadn’t even kissed her, and she had given him ample opportunity.

He’d just asked her to slip her hand around his dick and get him off.

Sasuke blushed heavily in mortification as her steps came closer, having no idea how to take it back now.

Should he just tell her the truth? That he honestly thought he would never be able to touch her otherwise at the time? 

How could he say that without making an ass out of himself?

That answer he had. He couldn’t.

He felt a shock of trepidation when his cell door opened, stopping his pacing and staying where he was, his face turned from her.

“Sasuke?”, she questioned, sounding nervous.

“Hn.”, he replied, keeping his expression out of her sight.

Sakura studied his posture. He seemed very tense. Feeling relieved that she wasn’t alone in her worries, she chose to set up her

examination supplies, wait for him to speak.

He didn’t.

Sakura sighed. Clearly he’d changed his mind. Pushing her pain and disappointment aside, she got down to business.

“Please sit on the bed so I can examine your eyes.”, she said.

He did so, scooting to the edge of the bed in an attempt to position himself for her easy access.

Sakura knelt before him between his parted legs, hearing his breath quicken slightly as she did.

“I’m going to remove your bandages and seal.”, she informed him.”Are you ready?”

He nodded.

Slowly, she unwrapped the bandages around his eyes, leaving his upper body bound.

Her heart ached at his beauty as she revealed it, and she wondered why he always played with her emotions this way.

Throw hope at her, then step all over it as if it never meant anything. The heartache gave way to a weary resentment,

a distinct loss of hope.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her as the last strip fell away.

She was taking his silence as rejection, and seeing it plain in her expression made his throat hurt with grief.

He wanted to fix it, but how?

“Sakura.”

She kept her gaze away, folding the bandages slowly. “Hmm?”

He wished she could read his thoughts. _ I want you. I’m trying to make you mine, always. Even if I have to share you.. _

“Would you ever be with Kakashi?”, he blurted out.

Sakura’s eyes went comically wide,”What?!”

Sasuke chastised himself, horrified at what came out of his mouth. _ This is why you should stay quiet! Now what? _

* * *

* * *

Kakashi face palmed at the awkward struggle he was witnessing. 

Sasuke needed a lot of help. He would probably find Sakura on his doorstep after this, confused and torn apart inside.

Once again, he would have to mop up after this mess, one the Uchiha just made him a part of.

He prayed to the gods Sakura could salvage this disaster without him.

* * *

* * *

Sakura saw the Uchiha’s obvious discomfort, struggling to find what to say.

Was he jealous of Kakashi? She had heard the accusation that they were a little too close before. Naruto had said it once.

Was that why Sasuke kept going hot and cold on her?

She decided to take a chance, try to remove his doubt. The worst he could do is stop her.

Then she would know he didn’t mean what he said yesterday.

Sasuke’s brow furrowed in confusion when she closed her eyes and pursed her lips. 

When she leaned in toward him, his heart swelled.

She was trying to kiss him, trying to reassure him he had her heart.

He watched her come toward him with softness in his eyes, giving a brief chuckle when her lips landed blindly on his chin.

Sakura’s eyes flew open. She withdrew, frowning at him and blushing madly.

Sasuke smirked fondly. She was adorable and he couldn’t help himself.

”Come closer.”, he whispered.

Looking a little unsure, she did and he leaned into her space, brushing his lips gently against hers. A thrill ran through

his stomach at her nearness and the softness of her lips on his. Clearly, it had been her first kiss. 

A flame of possession flashed in his veins, his eyes darkening.

He’d asked her to come, be close to him at least once, and she’d agreed. 

What if Tsunade changed her mind or Kakashi said no? It still might be the only time he had to touch her.

“Undo my bindings, Sakura.”

Swallowing nervously at his strange expression and still dizzy from the chaste kiss, she nodded, came close to do as he asked. 

He breathed her in, her sweet scent filling his nose, counting the seconds before he could put his hand on her.

Sakura was tracing her fingers on his skin as she removed his restraints, giving Sasuke goosebumps and making his heart race.

Once she was finished, she stood and put his folded garments aside on a small table next to his bed.

Sasuke’s arm shot out, taking one of hers and dragging her into his lap.

Sakura squealed but did not resist. 

He smirked at her, guiding her to straddle his lap and face him.

The pinkette’s cheeks flushed hotly, clearly flustered at their suggestive posture.

”Aren’t you going to check my eyes now?”, he teased.

“This isn’t the most professional position to do that Sasuke-kun.”, she replied, squirming.

She did not know what her movements were doing to him, but he wanted her to.

“Which position would you prefer?”, he asked darkly, the amusement in his eyes clear.

Sakura’s mouth dropped open, his innuendo not lost on her,”S-Sasuke!”

* * *

* * *

Kakashi shook his head at the scene in front of him. What was Sasuke thinking?

Sakura was an innocent, a romantic one. He needed to slow it down.

* * *

* * *

The petite kunoichi began to back up, the mirth dropping out of the Uchiha’s eyes and hand going to her hip to hold her there.

“Don’t go.”, he said, looking into her eyes to convey his plea.

Sakura stayed put for now, crossing her arms in front of her, looking back at him expectantly.

Somehow, he’d gone wrong somewhere. 

”Why did you ask me that, about Kakashi?”, she asked, eyebrow raised.

His black eyes focused on her own. Gently, his hand left her hip and caressed her face, willing her to understand.

_ I can feel there is something between you and it hurts. Even if we are allowed to be together this way, I want to know I am _

_ the one you want, the one you love. _

“Tsunade wants you to marry him, doesn’t want you to be alone after I’m gone.”

In a different scenario, hearing this would have pissed Sakura off. She was among the last of the singles in her class, far

from desperately seeking any partner that would have her. Besides, Kakashi would never look at her that way, and seemed

far from the marrying type. Her Shisou must have been stone ass drunk to say such a thing, and Sasuke may not have realized

how tossed she was when it was said, took it too seriously. She could explain all of that later though.

For the moment, Sasuke just needed to know how she felt.

So Sakura smiled softly, nuzzling into his warm hand. ”You know how I feel about you, Sasuke-kun. I want to be yours too.”

The last Uchiha let out the breath he’d been holding, brought his arm around her, enclosing her in an embrace. 

He could feel Sakura’s smile on his bare shoulder, happy he pulled her to him.

Sasuke wondered not for the first time why this beautiful woman wanted him so much. Why did she bother loving him as she did?

_ Maybe it’s because she doesn’t know what you’re capable of, all the things you’ve done and been a part of. _

_ What would she think of you then? _

It was known in that other place. She would know someday.

He should tell her everything now, give her the choice, explain what it would cost, love her back the way she deserved.

But he needed her too much. 

He’d told himself before he was shielding her, but knew there was more to it than that.

He didn’t have to hide everything from her. Just that one thing.

Sasuke buried his nose in her hair, holding her tightly as if she would slip away from him any moment. 

Encouraged by his response, Sakura raised her head, pressed her lips softly to his jaw.

Her hands slipped to his waist, slowly trailing their way to his groin.

“Let me help you, Sasuke.”, she whispered. “Let me try to find a way for us. Please.”

Sakura’s hands slipped into the sides of his waistband, making his abdomen clench hard with need.

She was so close, his cock twitching in the direction of her closest hand, aching to be touched.

By her.

He’d wanted her for so long. He felt his eyes burn, but suppressed his sharingan.

There was only one thing that could hold back the wave of passion boiling to the surface now, one thing he wanted even

more than burying himself within her.

* * *

* * *

Kakashi watched on, unable to tear his eyes away as the half lidded Uchiha bit his lip, scooted himself and Sakura down

to the end of the bed keeping her in his lap, heard her gasp at what she had surely felt when he did.

Sasuke rarely broke his poker face, but the boy’s countenance was the very picture of lust.

The Copy ninja began to raise out of the chair, ready to intervene.

Tsunade _better_ let him out of here before Sasuke took her in a jail cell of all things.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke suddenly flipped Sakura on her back underneath him, angling his body to keep his member out of her grasp.

“Not yet, Sakura. Let me kiss you.”, he said, looking into her green eyes for permission.

She nodded shyly, glowing inside with Sasuke’s warm gaze as his lips descended to brush against hers again.


	9. Pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds get cold feet.Kakashi is appointed Hokage in trade for a door and Sasuke's freedom.Sakura visits Ino for advice, Kakashi gets harassed and escapes to the bar, Sasuke ruminates and receives a pardon.

Sasuke suppressed a groan as Sakura slid her tongue against his, the sweet heat of her mouth making his head spin. 

At first, he’d followed her lead, bringing his lips close to hers and letting her reach for them and experiment as she wished.

His stomach exploded with butterflies when she tangled her hands in his hair and fervently pried at his lips with her own,

her tongue darting out now and then to taste him.  Then she’d bucked up and mewled into the kiss, slipping her pink tongue

into his mouth and pushing her breasts into his chest... _ and oh _ , the temptation to take things further pulled at him.

_ Be careful _ , he reminded himself.  _ You’re making her want something she can’t have. _

_ Maybe.  _

Sakura, and women in general for that matter, was unfamiliar territory. 

Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure what to do with her to leave her not wanting.

He did his best to remember the few bits of information he’d gathered as his mind swam with Sakura’s ever deepening 

kisses, a plan formulating in his mind.  Once she broke away for air, he rolled to the side of her, placing a hand on her hip

to turn her toward him.  There was desire and happiness written all over her beautiful face, and a little mischief.

He soon found out why.

“Sakura!”, he gasped, feeling the hand she’d slipped into his pants tighten around him.

Her hand quickly left him as if burned, worry flashing in her eyes,”I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun!”

He brought her close and held her tightly enough so she couldn’t grab him again, reassure her he wasn’t angry.

“We have time.”, he said, willing his body to calm down.

* * *

* * *

They were quiet awhile. Tsunade’s presence on the other side of the door was gone.

Kakashi kicked it down, no jutsu required, and poofed away the moment he left the room.

His two former students were just holding each other when Kakashi came in.

”Yo.”

Sakura tried to sit up but Sasuke only pressed her closer.

The scent of Sakura’s latent arousal had the Copy nin gritting his teeth, trying to quell a reaction. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you Sasuke, on your impending release.”, he said, his voice only a little lower than normal.

The last Uchiha’s black eye met his over Sakura’s shoulder, a question in them.

Kakashi nodded as Sakura moved to sit up, smiling.

* * *

* * *

Other than the embarrassing interruption earlier today, Sakura was on cloud nine.

He was going to _ live _ .

She wasn’t sure what would happen between them now, but clearly there was interest on his part. 

His warmth, his patience, sunk into her bones and filled her with a calm she couldn’t explain. It felt like she could breathe again.

There was still the nagging worry she’d pushed things too far when they were alone.

She’d been enjoying his affection, her first kisses and the heat she felt, but it had never left her mind that she needed a sample

to test, to see if she could help him.  Sasuke had looked pained when she touched him, reprimanded her, but held her after her mistake.

As nice as his embrace had been, her confidence took a huge hit.

Was it really supposed to be that difficult, and what did he mean by ‘we have time’?

The council letting him go was a huge surprise, and she was grateful, but they would still want him to produce an heir somehow.

Was there a plan or not?

It just didn’t make sense, other than Sasuke wanting to take things slow.

Yet he’d  _ asked _ her to do it in the first place! Why did he change his mind, but kiss her like that?

“Forehead!”

Sakura smiled. Just the person she needed to see. “Ino-pig!”

The blonde regarded her critically at the greeting, folding her arms and eyeing the pinkette.

The last day or so Sakura had been pretty despondent, but determined and preoccupied.

What changed?

“Can we talk?”, the head medic asked.

Now _ that  _ was something. “Sure. I’m done for the day. My place?”

Sakura nodded, the two girls falling into step. The fact that Sakura wasn’t babbling about whatever it was in public clued 

Ino in to the subject matter.  Once she closed the door to the apartment and they got comfortable on Ino’s couch, the blonde 

leaned forward,”It’s about Sasuke, isn’t it?”

Ino Yamanaka was a good friend, keeping her face an impartial mask as Sakura told her all about her conversation and encounter

with Sasuke earlier that day.

“Don’t worry Forehead, he was probably just shocked.”, she said, containing a wicked smirk at the thought of the Uchiha’s facial

expression when Sakura tried to handle him. 

She wasn’t surprised Sasuke was concerned about Kakashi. She’d been tempted to comment herself about how Sakura was 

probably torturing the poor man, but she was very surprised he’d actually said something about it.

Even more surprising was the affection Sasuke had given her, the restraint.

Sakura didn’t realize it fully because her former team mate put up a good front, but the Uchiha weren’t known for being wishy 

washy in the love department.  The man was probably head over heels.

The appearance of Kakashi and his congratulations was extremely suspect, but Sakura wouldn’t snoop or question him about it, 

if he’d even given her the chance to.

_ The things she would do for her best friend. _

That slippery bastard knew way more about this than he was letting on, but the Copy ninja wasn’t exactly an easy target of 

information gathering.

Ino offered her alibi,”I can ask around about his release, you know. My dad’s on the council.”

Sakura smiled widely, not suspecting a thing,”Thank you, Ino-pig!”

* * *

* * *

Kakashi lounged in his favorite tree, reading tactics for the hundredth or so time.

He needed something to take his mind off the landslide of responsibility he would be taking on when Tsunade escaped hers and 

stepped down. Her fury at him for destroying the door and the threat to dock him a mission’s pay had been his tipping point. 

But it was worth it. 

The fantasy fuel of a virgin Sakura writhing beneath the barely restrained Uchiha made his favorite chapter just a bit more 

enticing than usual.

Only two stipulations he’d insisted on, that Sakura be of legal age and ready to have a child.

She’d been held back enough by her love for the Uchiha, and as long as she’s waited for him, Sasuke could give her that, couldn’t he?

Kakashi clearly heard Sakura say he didn’t think of her  _ like that _ . He decided he would spend the time Sasuke was gone to alter her 

perception of him a little, see where that went.  What if something happened, and Sasuke never returned?

Not that Sakura couldn’t have just about anyone she wanted, of course.

She was painfully beautiful, sweet, smart, stubborn.

Her innocence, he sensed, would give way to an unashamed enjoyment of sex in the future.

One he could picture himself appreciating fully.

Two years was long enough to see if this was the best thing for Sakura, negating the need to discuss it further for now.

She would be able to choose for herself, just like Sasuke had wanted.

Suddenly, a clear vision of a naked chest just beginning to swell with a modest breast and short pink hair flashed in his mind, 

nearly startling him out of his seat.  _ Where did that come from? _

Then a flash of long, slender leg poised on the bed as a pair of pretty panties slipped down them, a familiar green polish on the nails.

* * *

* * *

Ino was finding it a stretch of her abilities to push images of Sakura into Kakashi’s head from this distance, but it was 

working, and any closer she’d be caught. After a few minutes of sharing some intimate, but teasing images of her pink haired

friend, Kakashi closed his book and headed for the bar. Probably to drown them out, much as he clearly liked them.

Hopefully he’d get drunk enough to be vulnerable to the mind transfer jutsu.

If not, she could keep this up a few days before her next mission.

He’d snap eventually.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke rolled over on his bed, reviewing the day’s events as the sun went down.

So Kakashi agreed. It was possible.

He would have to agree as well for his release to become a reality.

At first, he wanted to prove he cared for her and touch her, so she would know and understand.

Then a future became possible, and he wanted to leave room for their relationship to blossom more naturally, but couldn’t 

resist the opportunity to be close to her.

Sakura had other plans. Her main focus had been getting what she came for.

Whether he could be with her meant less to her than saving his skin.

So practical, even with her heart on the line.

He regretted how sharply he’d said her name when her small, warm fingers wrapped around him, but what choice did he have? 

A few more strokes and heated kisses and he would have been off like a rocket. It had felt too good, and he had to stop her.

Most prisoners here had at least one hand free, and he did not.

Once he left, he would need privacy and space from her for just a little while before he got that close to her again. 

Feeling her underneath him had set him on fire, even knowing they were being watched, which he did not appreciate in the least.

If he had her in a private room, could see her body underneath his fingers and feel her under his lips, he wouldn’t last at all 

without preparation.

Sighing, he rolled over again, wishing for sleep that probably wouldn’t come.

* * *

* * *

Tsunade fabricated a cure for Uchiha Sasuke to the council, hinting at an engagement between himself and Haruno Sakura, 

and his desire to bring honor to Konoha abroad.

Some of the council members grumbled, saying he would only be hunted down and destroyed if he left the village.

The blonde Sannin smirked,”Saves us the trouble then. What’s the problem?”

Eventually, she won those bastards over, throwing in that Kakashi would accept the position of hokage if Sasuke was set free 

and given a chance.

Kakashi had been livid with the appointment, but he got no sympathy from her.

It would certainly keep Kakashi too busy to rethink his honor regarding Sakura until Sasuke returned. After listening to Kakashi 

whine about his bad back and elderly forgetfulness of all things until she lost her patience, she outlined all of the terms to the famed Copy ninja.

The cheapskate finally caved when she threatened to take the pay from his last mission to cover the cost of the door, realizing he could 

take it out of the village funds instead as Hokage.

Tsunade Senju made her last official appearance in the dungeons of Anbu’s holding area.

”Uchiha Sasuke, you will soon be reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha. You will be sent on a classified mission for a period of two 

years, in which you will  _ earn _ the opportunity to continue your bloodline”

Not wanting to question the decision further, he asked,”When do I depart?”

“Two months, Uchiha. Be on your best behavior or you won’t make it past the gates.”, she warned.

“Who do I report to?”, he questioned, assuming it would likely be her.

A grin appeared on Tsunade’s lips, evident in her voice,“Your new Hokage.”

“My cover for the mission?”, was Sasuke’s final question.

“A journey of redemption,”, Shizune answered, “to clear up your family name before Sakura takes it on.”

Sasuke nodded his understanding.

“Kakashi and Ibiki will be coming to release you tomorrow morning. You’ll be staying with Naruto until you leave for your 

mission." , Tsunade explained.”Good luck, Uchiha.”

“Hn.” , he replied, watching as the Fifth Hokage and her assistant walked away. 

So the Copy ninja agreed, but wanted Sakura to reach full maturity.  It irritated Sasuke, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

He needed him.

Two years of absence from Sakura’s life, waiting for her to be his...  It would be lonely after all the time they’d spent, but she was 

worth it.  In the meantime, he had another opportunity to be near her. Privately.

Two months should also be plenty of time to collect the information he was missing.

He needed to see the container the scroll came in before he left. It wasn’t in the scrolls, and it didn’t make sense for his brother

to keep the catalyst with him while being so careful to leave the scrolls behind without a way to find it.

There  _ had _ to be a clue there somewhere of the location of the necklace his brother had died wearing, a necessary piece of the

puzzle to create the bond. 

Kisame had taken the body somewhere. He would need to find it. Say goodbye once again.

It was something he would certainly prefer to do alone.

Being stuck in Naruto’s apartment might make obtaining the cylinder a bit challenging, but he was confident he could find a way

without telling anyone else what it was for.

He wondered what his blonde friend was doing just now.

If that fool thought he was going to force Sasuke to live in a pig pen or clean up after him, he had another thing coming.

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a bad day, Kakashi has a worse day, and Sasuke is released.

Sakura looked all over for Kakashi. He was nowhere to be found.

_ Why the hell was he always gone when she needed him? _

She had only one more place she knew he might be.

Sakura landed on Yamato’s doorstep, smiling softly at the quaint little house.

The wood user could build the grandest of structures with intricate designs, but had chosen this cozy little cottage as his abode instead.

Really, it fit him, right down to the little flower boxes near the kitchen window. 

Just two sharp knocks and he opened the door, wearing a simple t shirt and slacks, a towel slung over his shoulder.

”Sakura-chan. How are you?”

She bit her lip, tangling her fingers together,”Concerned. Have you seen Kakashi?”

Yamato ducked his head, and Sakura noticed the dark circles under his eyes. ”We were at the bar together last night, got carried away.

He seemed a little troubled, so I humoured him. He passed out eventually. Ino carried him off, said she’d take care of it.”

“Troubled?”, she questioned. “Why?”

Yamato shifted on his feet, not wanting to say too much,“Said something about a promotion, and some girl trouble, I think.”

At Sakura’s intensely interested expression, he back pedaled,”I didn’t catch if it was his problem or someone else’s. I was

halfway gone when he showed up.”

Realizing she wouldn’t be getting anything further, Sakura backed off.

“Thanks, Yamato. I’ll check in on Ino.”

Sakura walked to Ino’s house, thinking.

Promotion could only mean Hokage for Kakashi.

She’d heard Tsunade begging him before. What really stunned her was the mention of girl trouble.

Picturing Kakashi in love felt counter intuitive, it just couldn’t happen right?

Maybe he was being forced to marry because of the promotion?

That would surely drive Kakashi to drink.

The seals around Ino’s house were higher level today, something she usually did only when she had _ special _ company.

Sakura hesitated, but her curiosity won over her courtesy.

She knocked for a few minutes, getting increasingly agitated as the door remained fully shut.

“What the hell, Ino-pig!”, she shouted,”Open the door!”

* * *

* * *

Kakashi lifted his head as Ino let go of his mind and met her eyes,”Please, don’t..”

Ino scowled at Sakura’s tirade at her front door. “I’m coming!”, she yelled at Sakura over her shoulder, turning to give

Kakashi a withering look. “I won’t let her in. Stay put.”

The Yamanaka rose and stomped out of her bedroom towards the door, flinging it open.“What’s the emergency, Forehead?”

Sakura looked over her shoulder the moment the door opened, eyes searching.“Where’s Kakashi?”

_ So she knew he’d been here. Who could have told her? _

Ino didn’t respond, so Sakura elaborated,”Yamato said you took him from the bar last night, but he isn’t home.”

As curious as he was about where this conversation would be going, the Copy nin made his escape while he still could,

cutting the chakra strings and rope, heading for the window at the first opportunity.

There were seals here. Just another minute or two would do it.

Ino sighed, knowing her prisoner was likely making his escape at this very moment. She might as well handle this now.

Kakashi wouldn’t be giving her another chance like this again.She’d gotten everything she was going to get.

“He escaped, of course.”, Ino answered,”Kept mumbling about some girl he wanted to ravage and took off before I could stop him.”

Kakashi paused in the window, eyes narrowing at Ino’s words.

Sakura wouldn’t stop pestering him until he told her something about his fictional love interest now.

_ Fantastic. _

Before he leapt away, he heard Sakura’s excited squeal,”Seriously? What did he say about her?”

Ino smirked,”Oh_ lots _. Everything but her name.”

Sakura’s smile faded after a moment, replaced by confusion,“Yamato told me he was upset about a promotion, too.”

The Yamanaka startled a bit at the mention,”Oh yeah. Tsunade is stepping down.”

Sakura had considered it, but why wasn’t _ she _ told?

“Where did you hear that from?”, she asked.

Ino recalled her alibi,”My dad. Told you I’d get something out of him!”

Sakura’s face fell,”Kakashi didn’t tell me about any of this.”

Oops. Ino tried to shrug it off for her,“Well, you know he’s busy.”

“Sure, Ino.” she turned to walk away, shoulders bent,”See you around.”

“Sakura.”, Ino called, wondering if this was the right thing to do, willing her to turn around so she could see her face.

Her pink haired friend looked dejected now, and Ino couldn’t bear it.

Sakura turned to face her, somber but with a question in her eyes,”Hmm?”

“He accepted the post so Sasuke could be free. There’s a cure, but he has to travel far to get it.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide for a moment, then she shrunk into herself again.

”How long have they known?”, she asked, her voice wavering.

Ino knew what she was really asking, giving her a reassuring smile,“The night before you came to talk to me.”

* * *

* * *

Sakura worked her shift, all sorts of thoughts swirling in her mind. Why didn’t anyone tell her these earth shattering things before now?

She understood why Sasuke hadn’t, of course. Now his behavior made a lot more sense. 

He didn’t know there was a cure when he asked her to come. By the time she arrived the next day, he did. 

Twice he had said, “We have time.” 

The first when he read the scrolls, the second when she had tried to relieve him.

Most likely, there had been a cure within the scrolls. He must have wanted time to think after he read them to be sure.

At the realization, certainty welled within her. She was right. He had been lying to her. 

Her name was on those scrolls too. Kakashi's as well.

They had a right to know, but they never really could. The scrolls were only readable by Sasuke. His word would have to be taken.

She was certain he’d been lying when he said the scrolls couldn’t save him, but Sasuke was always more cautious than honest.

He kissed her with passion and what felt like care that day.

Sakura would bet a mission’s pay and more that Sasuke hadn’t realized how hard he was panting, that he was subconsciously

grinding into the bed beneath them when he’d kept himself out of her reach. 

Both of which had made her more turned on than she’s ever been in her entire life.

He could have asked her to do almost anything with him then, and she probably would have gratefully complied.

She was positive he knew she wanted him, and he clearly wanted more from her, but he solidly kept her at bay.

So.... Did she trust his word?

No, of course not, but she trusted him at this point to consider her best interest.

Whatever he was keeping to himself about the cure, he likely considered her feelings, thought it was the right thing to do.

Until he thought otherwise, pushing him would get her nowhere. 

She would visit him tonight, spend time with him. Maybe he would utter some clue she could examine, or maybe they would

just silently share the same space again, comforting each other.

Her stomach growled loudly, pulling her from her thoughts. She realized she hadn’t eaten all day. 

A familiar face walked into the lab, just in time to hear her stomach growl again.

The Hyuuga girl smiled at the sight of her pink haired comrade, taking a protein bar out of her pocket and handing it to Sakura.

The medic took it gratefully,”Thanks. I guess I lost track and forgot to eat today.”

Hinata nodded,”Understandable.”

Sakura raised a brow.”Oh? Why’s that?”, she asked, unable to stop herself from unwrapping the bar afterwards and shoving it in her face.

Now that food was available, Sakura was well aware of how ravenous she was.

Hinata answered her, seeming pleased she had helped her friend,“Naruto-kun asked me to invite you over his house to dinner

tonight to celebrate.”

Sakura mumbled around her hasty snack, wishing Hinata wasn’t always seeing her at her worst.“What are we celebrating?”

Hinata gave her a puzzled look.”Naruto went to take Sasuke home a few hours ago.”

Sakura clamped her mouth shut so the chewed pieces would not fall out in her shock.

The Hyuuga girl’s face morphed into a look of concern, a hint of masked anger and exasperation,“They didn’t tell you?”

It had taken all of ten minutes for Sakura to excuse herself, the clerk at personnel asking no questions and cringing at Sakura’s dark aura. 

She was going to break all three of them.

Slowly.

Much to her disappointment, none of her intended victims were available.

Naruto wasn’t home. 

* * *

* * *

“I can’t believe he’s late for _ this _! I’ve been here for hours!” Naruto wailed.

Ibiki shrugged, “I don’t know why you bother expecting otherwise.”

A poof was heard on the other side of the door, a few quick knocks following.

Ibiki stepped forward and opened the heavy doors, stunned at the thoroughly ragged and wrung out appearance of the Copy nin.

“Sorry everyone. I was tied up by a horrible witch and barely escaped.”

Ibiki laughed, eyeing the rope burns on Kakashi’s wrists. There was always a morsel of truth in his ridiculous excuses.

”With or without your dignity?”, he asked. From the looks of him, he could guess well enough.

Kakashi frowned,“Without, I’m afraid, but nevermind about me. Sasuke-kun has waited long enough.”

“What about me?!”, Naruto cried indignantly, only to be completely ignored.

The head of T&I snorted derisively at the Copy ninja’s comment,”Whether the Uchiha has been here long enough depends

on who you ask.”

“Wait here, Naruto.”, Kakashi said, giving a cheerful eye crinkle he didn’t feel at all.“We’ll be back with him in no time.”

“Yeah right! Liar!”, the Uzumaki grumped, folding his arms to lean against the wall and wait for Kami only knew how long.

* * *

* * *

When Sasuke returned with Kakashi, seeing only Naruto there, he stiffened.

“Where’s Sakura?”, he asked.

Naruto smiled brightly at his friend,”At work, I guess. I told Hinata to invite her to dinner tonight.”

Sasuke turned to Kakashi,”Does she know I’m being released today? Did you tell her?”

Naruto looked a little alarmed,”You didn’t let her know, Bastard?”

Kakashi slid a palm down his face. Like he wasn’t in enough trouble with her right now.

“I suggest the two of you avoid her for a bit.”

Sasuke nodded,”Hn.” He surely didn’t want any more problems either.

After Kakashi’s interruption during Sakura's last visit, the Anbu guards arrived, telling his visitors to go.

Sakura looked forlorn and confused when she left, but he could not risk demanding an audience with her so close

to his impending freedom.

She would never believe he cared for her if things kept going this way.

He was screwing this up unbelievably well, as charming as a dog in heat.

Sasuke knew he needed more time with her, and a chance to dial his desire down just a little so he could actually talk to

her without remembering the feeling of her hand around his cock, however fleeting. 

“I’ll handle it.”, Kakashi offered, the two boys relaxing a bit at his suggestion.

_ Right after I get a fix on Ino and what she’s up to _, he thought, taking his leave as the two boys walked out into the sunlit streets of Konoha.

* * *

* * *

If memory served, Shikamaru had mentioned before that today was her day to shop at the market. Ino hadn’t been at headquarters,

though after the night he had she should definitely be up for an advancement and a few double shifts for his trouble.

He darted past the flower shop, just to be sure. Sai was there, waving at him through the window with that fake smile on his face,

looking like he might come out and say hello.

He poofed away into the market square. 

Just up ahead, Ino held up a sparkly scrap of fabric that likely passed as a skirt for the Yamanaka, disappearing into

a changing stall.

He sure as fuck wasn’t following her in there, and he wasn’t going to creep around waiting for her to come out either.

He leaped to a roof, suppressing his chakra and scanning the crowd. A pink head of hair came into view, heading toward the same stall.

He dropped down in front of her, stopping her advancement toward her treacherous friend.

“Sakura-chan! Just the person I wanted to see.”

The pinkette scowled at him angrily,”Finally decided to grace me with your presence, Hokage-sama?”

_ Shit. What all did Ino tell her? _

Well, when in doubt, deny everything. With a little sugar on top.

“Maa, Sakura-chan, is there a problem with the next Hokage conferring with the new director of the hospital?”, he quipped,

giving her his most congratulatory eye crinkle.

“Wha-what?”, Sakura asked, mind whirling. “Shisou’s leaving? Who did she appoint?”

Mission accomplished. Disaster averted. Tsunade would be furious.

Hopefully he would live to see tomorrow.

“I’m looking at her.”, he said, ruffling her hair,”Couldn’t tell you my good news without telling you yours.”

Sakura pressed a hand to her chest, mouth open in shock, eyes tearing,”Wow.”

“Nobody deserves it more.You’ve done a lot of amazing work, Sakura-chan.”, he praised.

Her warm cheeks and warmer smile melted his heart,”Thank you, Kakashi.”

He felt a wisp of Naruto’s chakra then, and pretended to be nonchalantly looking out at the crowd in simple observance,

hoping to spot him. 

He wouldn’t be alone. 

“Busy today.”, he said, shaking his head,”Did you need something at the market Sakura-chan?”

He needed her to get out of here. He would buy her whatever it was if she just left.

Ino could shop until the sun set, but she’d looked pretty interested in that skirt.

Sakura looked at the masses of people behind him, wishing she had the energy to elbow her way through the crowd today to find

something to wear tonight. Then she’d show up looking nice and smiling sweetly, just before she smashed their stupid heads together. 

_ Speaking of which.. _

”Sasuke was released today.”, she seethed, her anger returning.

“Don’t be upset at me Sakura.” he said, holding up his hands. “I was as surprised as you were at when he was let go.”

Not really a lie, but only because he’d been detained by her cruel companion. 

Sakura seemed frustrated, but dropped it. "Fine."

Soon enough, the Copy nin spotted a man in a black cloak coming around the corner, walking near his blonde friend.

The Uchiha’s eyes were already zeroed in on them.

“Have you told Naruto about our news yet?”, she asked as Hatake’s eyes tracked the pair in her blind spot.

Sasuke’s chakra was entirely concealed, now glaring suspiciously at the two of them standing together as Naruto noticed

them too and started pulling Sasuke along and away. The Copy nin had a wicked idea_ . _

_ The boy could read lips without his sharingan right? _

Kakashi leaned down to whisper in her ear, plenty visible from this distance to the Uchiha,”I’m certain he knows.”

“Oh.”, Sakura said, a little confused at his delivery. “Are you coming for dinner tonight?”

Kakashi feigned disappointment, the pair of boys now out of sight,”Too much paperwork already. You have fun with the

boys though, Ok? It’s been too long since all of you gathered at Naruto’s place.”

Sakura smiled wistfully, then frowned a bit, pulling at her hem.

“I’ll need to go to Ino’s, find something to dress up in for the occasion.”

_ No, no, no! _

Not only was Sakura getting to Ino before he did _ absolutely unacceptable_, but he was pretty sure Sasuke couldn’t handle

seeing her dressed and dolled up like the Yamanaka girl preferred to display her best friend.

Seeing her pert, lithe body in a mini skirt, heels, and crop top had nearly given him a heart attack once when she came by and

leaned over the bar to get her water. He and Tenzo had followed her home for her safety that night, the wood user pointedly averting

his eyes and looking just a bit flushed.

“You’re a pretty girl, Sakura-chan. Don’t do too much or you’ll get yourself...and Sasuke...in trouble. Maybe just a little rouge?”

Sakura was still very embarrassed at the display he’d walked in on earlier and decided not to comment further.

The market was not the place to question him about the scrolls, or Sasuke.This wasn’t the place to corner him about his mystery lover either.

She simply nodded, waved goodbye, and was on her way.

Sakura headed home with a spring in her step once the throng of shoppers was behind her.

_ She was going to run the hospital, be able to help so many more people. _

_ Change things for the better. _

Tonight, being her old self was plenty, with maybe just a _ touch _ of adornment.

Come to think of it, she did have a pot of rouge lying around that Ino gave her last year.

She’d never used it, and she really didn’t want to appear desperate or over dressed.

Kakashi watched Sakura go, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned to see two narrowed blue eyes framed with long platinum

hair to the hips, two sets of manicured nails set on them.

“You think I’m going to tell her, don’t you?”, Ino asked, sizing him up, before letting out a huff.

“Well, you don’t have to worry.”, she said, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. “I’m on your side. So far.”


	11. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto make it to their new abode and have an eventful team dinner, Hinata sees something that worries her, Ino and Sai get involved with Kakashi's plot to bring the bonding of himself and his two former students to pass.

Naruto looked at his slightly trembling friend as he stared at a spot on the living room wall. Ibiki had warned him 

that as much as the Uchiha wanted to be free, the immense change in sensory information while chakra bound in a

crowd -especially after being in solitary for so long- might put him in a bad state. 

Memorably, he’d also advised the blonde to shut the fuck up as much as possible for a few days.

He kept his voice quiet for once,”Wanna look around and settle in, Sasuke?” 

His dark haired friend had other concerns,”When are they coming?”

“Huh?”, Naruto asked, then after a moment,”Oh yeah! You mean Sakura-chan?”

“Hn, and Hinata.”

The blonde shook his head,”Hinata’s just bringing her here. She’s not staying.”

Sasuke looked up at him.”Why?”, he asked, hoping Hinata wasn’t avoiding spending time with Naruto because he was there.

His idiot friend adored her, and he had caused more than his share of heartache to the blonde without interfering in his love life too.

The Uzumaki answered,”I asked her the same thing, but she said you might need a..”. he struggled to recall the word she’d used, 

finally remembering,”Buffer! She also said that we should keep gathering as just a team sometimes, like we used to.”

Sasuke smirked, fears of Hinata despising him floating away, feeling just a little more welcome than he did a moment ago.

* * *

* * *

Kakashi raised a silver brow, head tilting slightly to follow Sai’s movements.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed by the former Root nin’s performance.

The dark haired man had the usually bossy and dominant Yamanaka sobbing out for mercy as he pounded her, looking 

as well composed as anyone could expect under the circumstances.

The obvious effort towards his intended was admirable, but tonight it would grind to a halt.

Generally, peeping wasn’t Kakashi’s thing, but turnabout was fair play.

Ino Yamanaka had invaded the fantasies even he had trouble admitting to himself, and if Kakashi had anything to say 

about it, she wasn’t getting off scott free.

The line had been crossed.

She’d also claimed to be on his side, to help him make it happen, and the Copy ninja was intent to make her prove just

how helpful she intended to be.

First, he felt compelled to set the tone of their arrangement, make himself an irritant to her so that she would rejoice in the 

end of their collaboration, gently remind her of just who she had messed with in the first place.

This was, of course, only step one.

He waited until she was on the verge of orgasm, her pale skin turning pink and her legs trembling, nipples pointing in hard

peaks toward the ceiling and mouth opened to let out a pleasured wail.

Then he knocked on her window. Twice.

* * *

* * *

There was one clean towel in the entire apartment.

Naruto hadn’t been here more than a day or two, and already there was a trail of toothpaste on the edge of the sink and

dust around the faucet littered with stray blonde hairs.

Sasuke sighed. Like it or not, he would have to clean up after him.

After a thorough scrubbing, this apartment would actually be very habitable.

Sakura would be here soon. It was time to do the unthinkable.

The water was clean and hot, enveloping the bathroom in steam quickly.

Out on the road, never mind in prison, this was an incredible luxury. 

One he knew Sakura enjoyed very much. 

The thought brought a beautiful picture of her to mind.

He clung to it, imagining her in the shower, slowly running her hands all over that luscious body he’d felt beneath him and 

calling his name.  He gripped himself firmly, his strokes becoming frantic all too soon.

The moment his imaginary Sakura’s fingers made it to her sex, he exploded, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth

so as not to tell on himself by calling her name too.

_ Oh Kami. Finally. _

Once he destroyed the evidence of his self pleasuring, he set about actually washing.  As he lathered his hair, a more 

naughty version of his daydream came to mind.  A vision of Sakura inviting herself into the shower and spreading herself

before him, her fingers pumping slowly within her, asking him to do it again because she wanted to see it.

Very shortly, he was erect and throbbing, the need seeming even stronger this time.

The corners of Sasuke’s lips pulled down at the bothersome situation.

_ Alright. One more. _

* * *

* * *

Naruto paced the apartment, nervously wringing his hands. 

The girls were close, and Sasuke still wasn’t out of the bathroom. 

Granted, they were arriving early.

Still..

When he was young, he had the biggest crush on Sakura. He would dream about her all the time. 

Then he’d happened upon their moment in the hospital, and while he still hadn’t let go of his attraction then, he knew 

after that he didn’t have a chance.

He liked HInata, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous about the beautiful woman who claimed to love him seeing Sasuke

come out in a towel.  Nothing would come of it, of course. Sasuke wanted Sakura. It was obvious. 

But he’d lost a competition with him already, and he wasn’t up for another.

Especially with Hinata, the scintillating looks she’d give him, her adoration...

At last Sasuke came out, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, black eye meeting Naruto’s.

“My clothes?”, he asked.

Naruto frowned, confused at the question they both knew the answer to,“They’re in your room.”

The Uchiha regarded him with exasperation,”Dobe, where do I put the dirty ones?”

_ Oh. _ “I put mine in a pile near my closet.”

Sasuke made an aggravated noise, retreating to his own room.

As soon as the door shut, the girls arrived.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed, staring warily at the door like it was a gateway to hell.

He was safe in here.

He wasn’t so sure about out there.

At first, he heard all three of them bantering. The girls had brought something for dinner and he was glad for it. 

His stomach rumbled with hunger for something other than the rows of cup ramen he’d come across in Naruto’s cabinets. 

Then Hinata took her leave.

If he didn’t go out there soon, they would be coming to retrieve him.

Making the decision to be the initiator of contact rather than just waiting for them, he cautiously exited his sanctuary.

* * *

* * *

Hinata walked home, a happy smile on her face.

Sasuke had stayed in his room the whole time she was there, and though Naruto had no reason to worry, it made things 

easier for now. It was obvious he was worried about the Uchiha being around her, and her heart broke for him over it, but 

Sakura’s lack of concern about her presence made her feel hopeful. Maybe she could talk some sense into the blonde for her.

After all, Sakura had requested her to bathe Sasuke during his incarceration, sensing the Hyuuga had no interest in him and

probably trusting herself about as much as Hinata could be trusted with a prone and naked Naruto.

Which was not at all.

She had been completely professional about it of course, and despite his obvious beauty, found herself totally unaffected.

She wasn’t even sure Sasuke knew she had been the one helping him. 

They never spoke and his eyes were bound while she cleaned him up, and he did not have any embarrassing reactions that she saw. 

She was grateful. 

On the walk over, Sakura assured her she would keep it to herself, asked her not to mention it to Sasuke unless cornered 

to save both her teammates the discomfort.  HInata was more than happy to pledge her compliance.

The Hyuuga princess turned a corner, stopping a moment, trying to determine if she was really seeing what she was seeing

before her hand flew to her mouth.

If Naruto were the only one to worry about, she would definitely keep this to herself and just talk to the two before her on her own,

ask them to save Naruto from ever hearing of it.  However, Naruto  _ wasn’t  _ the only concern.

Sakura was more open minded, but would be beside herself over _ this _ , furious beyond belief if Ino didn’t know. 

Unless ...she found a way to escape the area without being seen. 

Abandoning all aspirations of walking home, she snuck back around the corner, hoping the Copy nin had been too distracted to sense her.

Hinata Hyuuga poofed straight to her room. 

She tried to wash her mind of it, just forget and not get involved.

But her conscience kept nagging her, stealing her rest. 

* * *

* * *

Sakura’s smile as Sasuke came into view tugged at his own lips to return the happiness and love he saw there.He loved  seeing

her flushed like this when she saw him, her rosy cheeks and full lips showing him he had an effect on her.

After an hour passed, he found himself staring at the sustained reaction.

Maybe she had a fever instead? No one blushed like that for this long. 

Was she ill?

He decided to follow her in the kitchen when she deposited her dishes, touch her forehead to see if perhaps she was warmer 

than was healthy.  Much as he loved the pinkette’s company, he wouldn’t have her forcing herself to be here if she should be lying 

in bed recovering.  When Sakura placed her dishes in the soapy water, she turned around to see Sasuke standing just a few inches

away, his brow furrowed.  Startled and a bit flustered, she waited for him to say something, explain himself. 

He didn’t. He only raised his hand, placing a gentle palm on her forehead.

“You’re not running hot.”, he said, looking a little confused as his hand traveled down her cheek, thumb brushing her reddened 

cheekbone,”You look feverish, but you’re not.”

His thumb then traveled to her bottom lip, brushing across it and sending a shiver down her spine. 

Her breathing was quickening now, fueling his concern.

Noticing her lip was just a little lighter than the rest where he’d touched it, he turned his fingers to view them. 

It was then he knew.

When realization spread across Sasuke’s face, Sakura felt a wave of embarrassment.

“It’s rouge.”, she said, trying to find a way to escape his scrutiny without looking like she was drawing away. 

Unless she wanted to jump in the sink with the dishes, there was nowhere else to go. 

He was too close, and she didn’t like the scowl she was seeing now that he knew.

“Why?”, he asked her. Sakura didn’t need it, and he didn’t like the thought of her parading through the village with an 

almost orgasmic flush on her face.  Not unless he was the cause of it.

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hide it, and averted her eyes. 

She entirely missed the hitch of breath as the Uchiha watched her motions with longing.

”I wanted to do something special, but I didn’t have time to find a dress.”, she confessed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

Seeing her small, perfect white teeth sink into her delectable lip had made his stomach flip.

He looked back over his shoulder to the living room, wanting to know if there was anyone to witness what he wanted to do,

what he needed to say. 

Naruto had inexplicably vanished to his bedroom.

_ Perfect. _

* * *

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki laid on his bed, arms folded behind his head. 

_ It was about time Sasuke noticed _ , he thought, smiling to himself,  _ and he calls me an idiot. _

* * *

* * *

”How can I kiss you with it on, without getting it on myself?”

Sakura’s years of feeling his rejection made her second guess Sasuke’s words, “W-what?”

When he didn’t respond, she looked up to him for confirmation, heart stuttering at his nod and the desire in his eyes.

”You heard me.”, he said, in a low timbre that made her knees weak.

Then the panic set in. 

_ What if this was all a game to him? What would happen to her heart if it was? _

Sakura found her opening and took it, ducking under the arm he was raising toward her face and escaping to the bathroom. 

“Be right back!”, she called over her shoulder.

Sasuke remained standing where he was, hand in the air, totally bemused. 

He had only meant to let her know he wanted to kiss her, not make her run into the bathroom to take off her make up. 

He didn’t mind  _ that  _ much. 

Should he chase after her? Stay here and wait?

* * *

* * *

Sakura stared herself down in the bathroom mirror.

_ What were they doing?  _

She could not just have a casual make out relationship with Sasuke.

When he was behind bars and sentenced to death, she had agreed to his proposition.

But is that what he thought of her? Did she give him the wrong impression?  Did he think she was just one of his fan girls to play with? 

Was Sasuke just telling her what she wanted to hear so she would let him touch her?

It didn’t seem like him, but maybe all those years away had changed him.

She wiped off the rouge she’d applied, wondering if showing up with it had given him the wrong idea once he knew what it was 

and who it was for. She certainly hadn’t put it on for Naruto.

_ Now what? _ , she asked herself.

** _Go out there and tell him why you did what you did, that you’re not some hussy looking for a good time with him!_ ** , Inner ranted.

Sakura had to agree. Steeling her nerves, she squared her shoulders and jerked the door open.

Sasuke was standing there, looking at her as he leaned against the doorway to his own room.

HIs voice was apologetic,“Sakura, you didn’t have to..”

“You’re damn right I didn’t!”, she retorted, watching the Uchiha’s eyes widen in alarm.

Sasuke swallowed, trying to maintain some poise as the woman he loved seemed upset with him. 

Getting a hold of himself, he replied evenly,”I only wanted to kiss you. I didn’t mean to anger you.”

* * *

* * *

Hearing their squabble, Naruto rolled on his side, pulling the covers up over his head.

There was no way he was getting involved in this until he heard things breaking.

Maybe not even then.

* * *

* * *

Sakura’s eyes narrowed at Sasuke, both fists clenched at her side. “Well I’m not a girl you can just kiss when you feel like it, 

Uchiha! I’m not like whoever you’ve played with before. I  _ care  _ about you. I did what I did to save your life before I knew there was a cure!”

Sasuke left the doorway, taking a step toward her, eyes intent and focused.  ”Who told you about that?”, he asked.

“Shit.”, Sakura muttered, realizing what she’d done in her fit of temper.  There was no way out now.

“Ino told me.”

Sasuke wondered which version of the truth she’d heard.

Tsunade had told the council there was a cure. Inoichi may have passed it down to Ino.

The Uchiha wasn’t entirely sure if that’s what she had heard about though, and he needed to be. Getting caught in a lie now

could cause damage to his clearly delicate relationship with her.

Sasuke nodded,”Aa. When?”

Sakura’s shoulders slumped,”Today, this morning, when I was looking for Kakashi before my shift. Yamato said he might be at her place.” 

“Did you find him?”, he asked after a moment, wondering if his quickly developing hypothesis was correct.

“Not until I left work.”, she answered.”Ino said he escaped before she could help him get home sober.”

Only because the truth was being withheld from her, and Kakashi probably covered his wrists after they were commented 

on by Ibiki’s scrutinizing gaze, did Sakura not piece the real events together yet.

_ So that’s why Kakashi had been running so late! _

He regularly did, but it was always for something mundane, bureaucratic, or to frustrate people he was annoyed with. 

Sasuke was wondering where those rope burns had come from. It made sense.

Somehow, the Yamanaka had gotten to Kakashi, and now Ino knew. 

If she’d told Sakura everything, she would have known it was far from his intention to treat her like a play thing. 

Which meant she hadn’t told her, possibly making her an ally.  A useful one, considering how close her and Sakura were.

He was admittedly a bit insulted by the pinkette’s assumptions about him, but if he didn’t clear them up, she would keep 

thinking this way.

There was no way he was risking that.

“Do you want to hear the truth?”, he asked her, heart clenching at how vulnerable she looked just now. 

Sakura nodded mutely, and he stepped forward again to take her hand.  She let him lead her into his room. 

Sasuke sat on the chair to absolve Sakura of any worries she might have of him trying to take advantage of her, motioning 

for her to sit on the bed across from him. 

She complied, folding her arms but meeting his gaze,”Tell me, Sasuke-kun. The truth.”

The Uchiha considered the shortest possible explanation, taking a breath once he found it before saying it out loud.

”I can’t properly marry you until after I return from my mission.”

* * *

* * *

Ino wondered if perhaps she had finally screwed with the wrong man.

Kakashi was a sneaky, manipulative, soulless snake when he wanted to be.

It was probably one of many reasons he was such an incredible ninja, but her pink haired friend was going to have her 

work cut out for her dealing with him.

Then again, he would have to answer to Sasuke if he pushed things too far.

Sai’s voice broke her from her inner tirade, his amusement obvious. “Stop pouting. Kakashi-san is a very private man. You

should have expected this.”

As always, he was right, and there was no use arguing about it.

Ino sighed,”Poor Hinata. She’s probably having a heart attack right now.”

“If she had activated her Byakugan she would have known it was us.”, the dark haired nin pointed out.

The Yamanaka shook her head, knowing the girl had been too shocked to think of doing that, though Sai wasn’t wrong.

It bothered her that Kakashi had predicted what Hinata would do, made her wonder what he would do to twist _her_ up if need be.

”Do you think anyone else saw?”, she asked.

“Not unless Kakashi-san wanted them to. He was our look out, and I doubt the scene distracted him.”, Sai replied, recalling the

Copy nin’s nonchalance at their intense coupling earlier.

“I hope not.”, Ino said, snuggling closer to him and looking very worried.

The artist knew how to take her mind off her troubles, at least for now.

”Agreed. Though it was a required skill in Root, I don’t want anyone to think I can suck dick as well as you do.”

Cheered up by his praise, Ino giggled,”No one can, man or woman!”

Sai smiled softly at his beautiful flower. He would miss her while she was away on mission, but he was glad she wouldn’t

be here for whatever was next.  He was sure HInata wouldn’t be able to keep what she’d seen to herself for long, and Kakashi 

hadn’t created a show for her just for laughs.

The Copy ninja was up to something, and for once he had no idea what.

  
  
  



	12. In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi considers his plan, Sasuke can't sleep, and Genma hits the jackpot

Kakashi lounged on his balcony, settling for just stargazing and letting his thoughts swirl around in his mind. 

Ever since their talk, Sasuke’s words rattled around in his skull until they came into sharp focus. 

_ “Obito was told of it, knew you and Rin were meant to be his mates, but apparently never told the two of you?” _

He didn’t say,  _ “You and Obito were meant to be Rin’s mates.”  _

Sasuke said he and Rin were supposed to be  _ Obito’s _ lovers, and he did not elaborate on the strange statement at all. 

If Tenzo never broke down and confided in him about his childhood with Orochimaru it might have slipped past him, but 

the ease in which it came out of Sasuke’s mouth was telling. 

This boy, who claims never to have had a girl, had no qualms about disclosing a bisexual arrangement. 

Knowing Sasuke, some normalcy for such a thing had to be in place for him to say something like that so easily. 

Naruto would have been pouring sweat just reading it, pleading for help to get out of it.

Or kicking his proposed mate of the male persuasion’s ass.

Maybe, if he hadn’t caught on to context, he might not have had a fit.

The Uchiha missing context, in sharingan script, was not possible. 

He knew, said it just like he meant it.

Comparing Sasuke’s demeanor to Naruto’s while saying such a thing made it clear enough that something was wrong.

Sadly, Kakashi knew all too well the likely cause.

His former student had probably suffered the same fate as Tenzo had, or worse, at the hands of his other mentor.

Now it fell to him to be intimate with Sasuke at some point in the future.

It could never be like what he went through before. 

It  _ had _ to be different.

Once he realized the implications, he recalled a time the deadly ebony eyed child he once commanded had spoken to him 

about a brighter side of such things.  Back then, he thought the boy was simply curious. Now he realized the same searching

gaze Itachi had worn when he asked about helping a friend continue their family line had been present in that conversation also.

_ “It is said two of Konoha’s Anbu are in danger of dismissal for being lovers.” _

_ Kakashi furrowed his brow. Sex often happened among Anbu teams. _

_ He’d certainly indulged in it. Openly. _

_ There had to be a deeper reason for the dismissal, and it wasn’t his business. _

_ “I didn’t take you for a gossip.”, he replied. _

_ Itachi cocked his head, observing his captain as he elaborated. _

_ “They are both male.”, the boy explained,”They claim to be in love.” _

Oh, _ Kakashi thought.  _ Still, normally not a problem unless..

_ “One is a high ranking member of their clan?”, he inquired. _

_ Itachi nodded, black eyes trained on the Copy nin. Then the child asked,”Is one of them you?” _

_ Kakashi choked on his reply, eyes bulging in shock,”Y-you think I would do that?” _

_ He turned to see the boy then, wanting to demand what about him had given him that suspicion in the first place, only _

_ to find the Uchiha with mirth in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. _

_ At Kakashi’s steely glare, the boy’s smirk faded, deciding to apologize, _ _ “I only wanted your opinion on such things.  _

_ They are not spoken of in my clan.” _

_ “Hm.”, the Copy nin grunted, deciding to put his ire away. _

_ Sometimes Itachi seemed to be anything but this curious and cheeky boy he was seeing now. _ _ He wasn’t going to be the  _

_ one to step on that, even at his own expense.  _ _ If no one would give him the information he sought at home, answering  _

_ this question for him was appropriate. Who knows what kind of person Itachi could approach next? _

_ Leaving the ideals of the young Uchiha to chance was a terrible thing to risk, so he prodded, _ _ “What is it that you want to know?” _

_ The boy leaned in, whispering,”Do you think two men can fall in love?” _

_ Kakashi shrugged,”I suppose.” _

_ Itachi seemed to frown at his lack of elaboration, but he didn’t know what else to say about that. _ _ The boy decided to ask  _

_ another question, a weight in his gaze that hadn’t been there with the first. _

_ ”Do you think they can love each other, and their wives as well?” _

Sasuke would have a hard time accepting his affection, and Kakashi wasn’t very experienced in this realm to begin with. 

However, much as he tried to push it to the back of his mind, they were going to be fathers of children with the same woman.

A woman they both cared for deeply.

To Kakashi, casual relationships involved doing the deed then ignoring it ever happened in the first place, preferably by 

simply never running into said partner again. Relying on each other, being a family with children in common, just couldn’t be

anything like that. Tension and disrespect was something little children could feel and pick up on.

At least he certainly had as a child.

As uncomfortable as it made him, a relationship with the Uchiha was in the cards as well.

Somehow.

He already didn’t envy Sakura in her efforts of wooing Sasuke, wasn’t pleased with finding himself in a similar but 

much more damaged boat, but it was at least partly his fault Sasuke suffered the abuse in the first place.

_ If only he’d been able to stop him from relying on revenge.. _

Kakashi picked up his book, sighing. He’d been combing through his memories now that he realized Itachi must 

have known even then. The massacre had not been in the works when they spoke, and Itachi could not have known 

who he was going to be paired with at the time. 

Obito and Rin were already gone.

The boy only knew that someday, Kakashi would be under his care as part of his clan.

He understood now that the Uchiha had already made up his mind on the questions he asked  _ before  _ he asked them that day,

that he played the part of a naive boy to hear his thoughts. Even as a child, even as his subordinate, he had taken great 

care to consider his feelings and dive into his black and broken heart for answers.

“Thank you for trying.”, he said to the open sky. “I wish you were here to help me now.”

After a few moments, a gust of sudden wind came, knocking over the glass of sake he’d taken out here with him.

Spooked, he picked the glass up, hurrying back in the house and locking his sliding glass door.

Kakashi rinsed his glass out in the sink, turning it upside down on a nearby washcloth and decided to head for bed.

Tomorrow he would be acting Hokage.

He was not thrilled at what was next, but this was the only way to give him a chance to discuss things with Sakura

metaphorically before Sasuke left.

Like Itachi had done for him.

He needed to hear her thoughts, feel out if she could commit to the bonding between the three of them.

Now that he was a public figure, he would also need to gauge Konoha’s opinion across generations.Theirs, his, and 

eventually the elders of Konoha.  Then, if it was absolutely necessary, he would confront Sasuke.

Hopefully, the Uchiha would catch onto the gossip and come to him first.

It was unlikely Sasuke had found anyone else to talk to about his past at Sound.

Maybe one day he would be trusted enough to hear it.

* * *

* * *

Naruto woke in the night to find Sasuke shirtless in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

“Hard to sleep, Sasuke?”, he asked. 

“Impossible.”, Sasuke replied, sounding quite tired. “Sakura stayed over. I couldn’t leave to walk her home, and you were asleep.”

Naruto shook his head at his friend. Lots of men wouldn’t have a problem sharing a nap or more with the rosette. 

Sometimes, the Uchiha was just beyond his comprehension.  Naruto decided to change the subject.

”Sakura-chan said Kakashi has a lover.”

Sasuke almost spit out his water, but gulped it down painfully instead. “Who is she?”, he managed.

Naruto shrugged, “I don’t know, but Sakura-chan wants to find out and get him married off.”

Sasuke wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information. Kakashi would not be able to be with anyone else once they

bonded without dire consequences. He made a mental note to tell him about that at some point before his mission.

Until he returned, Kakashi’s sex life wasn’t a big priority, as long as he didn’t get attached.

What Naruto told him couldn’t have been the news Sakura had been discussing with Kakashi in the market. 

She’d said it was _ their _ news.

HIs friend wouldn’t keep something serious from him, but the entire display in the market had his mind working tonight.

Especially how Kakashi had leaned down to whisper to her.

“Hn.”, Sasuke acknowledged when there was no further comment from the blonde, training his gaze on his friend for a 

telling reaction as he mentioned what he’d seen Kakashi and his rosette say earlier. “Sakura said something about her 

and Kakashi having news as well, but didn’t tell me what it was. Kakashi said you might know.”

Naruto’s happy expression fell flat, his brow furrowing a moment in thought.

After a while, he answered,“I don’t know what it could be. Your guess is as good as mine, Sasuke.” 

Then his best friend quickly changed the subject, “You should get some sleep, you know?”

Sasuke grumbled,“I’m not used to sleeping next to someone.” 

Though true, there was more to it.

He’d given it a try at first, even just to watch her sleep all night and be close to her.

Looking at her sleep in his t-shirt, which was quite long on her, had seemed perfectly safe.

Then she’d turned in the night, rubbing her ass up against him, fitting too perfectly.

He put a hand on her hip to reposition her, realizing too late that the shirt had ridden up, his fingers brushing something

that felt silky and delicate.He crept his hand down just enough to realize that under his t shirt and beneath the silk of her

panties she was utterly bare with soft, warm skin. Sakura had graced him with gentle kisses last night, ones that eventually 

became more heated, but he’d kept anything else from happening. He regretted that then, filled with thoughts of other 

activities they could enjoy together now that they were officially a couple.  His curiosity of what she looked like itched at him,

nagging him to wake her and take off the panties he’d felt beneath his fingertips, spread her legs wide and peer between

her creamy thighs so he could find out.

When his thoughts got to be too much, he escaped to the kitchen.

Being impatient with her would get him in trouble.  His attempt to kiss her in the kitchen was proof of that.

“Better get used to it.”, Naruto admonished, chuckling. “You don’t want to leave your future wife sleeping alone forever.”

Sasuke scowled, furious their privacy was invaded,”You eavesdropped?!”

The Uchiha realized his mistake only after he opened his mouth.

Naruto stilled in his effort to retrieve a bowl from the cabinet, stunned.

”Sasuke….you asked her to marry you?”

_ Not exactly, _ Sasuke thought. He would have to fix that later. Somehow.

_ “I can’t properly marry you until after I return from my mission.” _

_ Sakura was silent a while, absorbing his words. _

_ Finally, she asked,”You want to marry me?” _

_ It wasn’t Sasuke’s intention to propose, but he essentially had. _

_ “Hn.” _

_ A long silence ensued. The waiting for her response and the panic of outright rejection was driving him to distraction.  _

_ It was too soon, what if she said no, thought he was insincere? _

_ Eventually he prompted her to speak. _

_ ”Sakura?” _

_ She stood then, looking him over doubtfully,”Are you serious, Sasuke-kun?” _

_ He nodded, watching her come closer, waiting and feeling like a lamb brought to slaughter. _

_ Suddenly she was on his lap, her warm lips kissing his cheek, arms encircling his shoulders. _

_ He found himself relaxing in her embrace, the immense tension fading because she was near. _

_ ”I’ll wait for you.”, she said sweetly, holding him close. _

_ Sasuke buried his head into the crook of her neck in relief, wishing his proposal had happened differently, but extremely _

_ grateful it had been accepted despite the circumstances. _

_ Her words resounded within the Uchiha. She meant it, would wait for him.  _

_ He knew it wasn’t fair to ask of her, but he wanted her to.  _

Sasuke’s silence rang through the kitchen as well as a resounding yes would for anyone else.

Naruto beamed a happy smile at him,”That’s great, Bastard! For a second there I was worried.”

The Uchiha gave him a questioning look as the blonde continued making himself some cereal.

His best friend shot him a sheepish grin,“I just saw you push her away for so long. I wasn’t sure you would ever stop,

but I’m glad you did.”

Sasuke nodded and bid Naruto good night, putting his back to the door of his room once he went in and closed it.

The blonde didn’t know what Sakura and Kakashi were talking about, but he was nervous enough about the connection

he’d noticed between the two to go any further in that conversation with him. If it was ever known about the two of them, 

and Sasuke would do his best to keep it a secret, at least no one would be too surprised.

They must have been through so much together that he hadn’t seen, and now there would only be more.

The last Uchiha looked at his peaceful bride to be.

Sakura’s hair was a luminescent halo in the moonlight, her breathing even.

Yes, he’d stopped pushing her away. 

Soon it would be his turn to suffer for her.

He stood for a long time, watching her slumber soundly, imagining the Copy ninja holding her in his arms. 

She would probably wait for him to return without fail, but Uchiha Sakura wouldn’t be sleeping alone forever once he left again. 

That sentence was for him to carry out himself while away.

His heart ached.

Maybe he should just go, leave her to a less complicated and confusing life. 

Give up. Put his cursed clan in the ground already. 

Sakura eventually stirred and sat up, looking alarmed when her hand didn’t find him next to her.

“I’m here.”, he told her, returning to bed, to her arms for as long as they had.

She kissed his forehead once he laid down with her, murmuring sleepily,”I was afraid you left, that we’d have to 

chase after you again.”

She couldn’t see his expression as he tucked her head under his chin and stroked her hair, trying to find the words to tell 

her that he would leave over and over and she must  _ not _ chase after him, that his heart belonged to her wherever he went.

He soon gave up, letting sleep take him at last.

* * *

* * *

Genma stumbled home from the bar, snickering to himself about what he saw just before his shift ended on the roof cam he

was assigned to. He’d hit the record button when he saw Kakashi land there with his book under the light, blushing and giggling

like a schoolgirl, ready to blackmail him for the tab a few times before the new Hokage found and destroyed it. 

Then he  _ dropped  _ his Icha Icha, the color draining from his face, mouth hung open in shock.

Genma zoomed in on whatever had Kakashi’s attention.

His aloof friend had looked positively mortified at what appeared to be an offer he refused from the pretty blonde

and her boyfriend.

_ Was he crazy? _

There was no way Genma would’ve turned the couple down. Threesomes were too few and far between to say no to. 

Especially with a pair like that.

_ He was an idiot. _

Granted, the guy had been on his team, but a little authority fetish was hot as far as he was concerned. 

The couple were clearly grown enough, weren’t they? Plenty kinky too. 

He knew the Copy nin wasn’t a prude, so why did he resist?

To top it all off, they were  _ both _ into Kakashi. The boy had put on a henge of him, the girl donning one of her boyfriend 

before licking her lips and dropping to her knees, taking him into her throat like it was nothing.

_ Damn.  _ He would be watching  _ that _ tape over and over. 

Never had his attempts at free alcohol landed him something like  _ this _ .

He had every intention of offering his services if the Copy nin continued to refuse.

Surely these weren’t his only fans either.

Being Kakashi’s personal guard might have several extra perks he hadn’t considered until now.

  
  
  



	13. Puppet Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura have an intimate morning, Hinata decides to confide in the closest person to Naruto she can that could negate a disaster, Sasuke realizes he may have trouble with Kakashi and Naruto now, and Genma has a dissapointing first day on guard for the Sixth Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy, but I'm back to it. Hope everyone is having a great weekend!

Sakura looked at him, wide eyed and amazed at his gall with her all of a sudden.

She tried last night to be more physically affectionate, maybe even intimate, but he’d brushed her off.

Now, he was actually being a bit of a creep, and it completely dumbfounded her.

“It’s _ my _ shirt, Sakura.”, he reminded smugly.

Sakura frowned, wishing she could find it within her to put a lump on his head for this. Maybe someday she would.

“Turn around.”, she ordered testily.

Sasuke shrugged, turning away so she wouldn’t see his disappointment.

He heard her drop the offending fabric on the bed next to her.

The pinkette needed to make a decision; to stay in bed and bury herself in the covers before he turned back around,or to stand

and walk past him topless to get her own clothes. Sasuke was well aware she would probably do the first, but hoped she might

find it in her heart to do the second.

A lightness was bubbling in his chest, a strange sort of optimism, one he was compelled to explore despite how irrational it was.

She had already teased him this morning, and once his mind was on that track, he found it hard to derail. 

As he expected, Sakura pulled the blanket up to her chin and settled back into the bed, eyes tilting up to implore him.

“Sasuke-kun, can you get my clothes for me?”

He knew that tone of voice all too well. She was nervous, self conscious, and he certainly had a hand in that through the years.

Clearly, Sakura wanted him too. She’d been all over him until his hand went under the hem of the shirt she wore last night, then

she’d frozen up and pulled back. This wasn’t about baiting him to chase or seduce her. 

She was afraid, and he just put her on the spot.

Sasuke didn’t know how to tell her how beautiful she was, that she was driving him mad with it.

Maybe he’d shoved her away too hard before, had kept his face too straight too many times. Maybe she didn’t know how much he worried too now. 

Sasuke hadn’t survived his fight with Naruto in one piece, and though he tried not to think about the things he couldn’t do with her

because of the loss of his arm, Sasuke could admit to himself he wondered sometimes if her unfettered attraction to him was in danger because of it. 

Maybe he should tell her that, let her know he loved her regardless and hoped she loved him that way too.

The last Uchiha sighed, eyes on his own stump where his arm had been severed.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Sakura.”, he said, moving to stand.

A hand on his wrist halted him.His black eye met her emerald ones in question, but soon traveled downwards as the blanket

descended, revealing her chest as she shyly searched his face for a reaction.

* * *

* * *

Sai saw Ino off on her mission with a pit of anxiety in his stomach. So far, none of the villagers had confronted them.

Though he was glad his lovely flower could leave the village without incident and her mission should be completed without one

as well, he was very unlikely to have the same luck. A message came early this morning, requiring him to provide security for the new Hokage.

He just hoped Hinata didn’t come barreling in, or some other concerned third party, on his very first day. Sai supposed it was an

opportunity to get information on why he and Ino had been enlisted to help other than vengeance for Kakashi’s kidnapping. 

While he knew Kakashi could be childish and petty, it was usually as short lived as Sakura’s temper, and often came from a place

of concern or a desire to correct. Even the Uchiha appeared to openly despise him, though one of the first things he ever said to him was

a compliment, something clearly rare for him to give anyone.

Not that Sai considered it sane or excusable.

Using a layered nuance with your friends and comrades just made you an asshole in his opinion, and being in Team Seven had been a sharp

social learning curve.

Maybe he was just as nuts for actually _ liking _ these people.

At least Ino told him why and what she wanted in a way that made some rational sense most of the time.

There was a nervous chunin rambling about someone not reporting yet in the Hokage’s office when he arrived. He noted both

Genma and Yamato were in the office standing guard, Anbu masks in place. The wood user nodded briefly to acknowledge him before

escorting the worried looking chunin outside. “Reporting Hokage-sama.”, he greeted.

“Good morning.”, Kakashi replied, looking like it was anything but a pleasant day for him so far and avoiding his gaze entirely.

Sai took his place beside Genma, unsurprised when the senbon user struck up a conversation.

“Tsunade just sent a frantic aid in here looking for our favorite medic.Where’s Sakura-san?”

Sai glanced to Kakashi, pretending to look over his paperwork and already seeming like he wanted to be anywhere else.

He found himself lacking in pity for the Copy nin today.

Ino had been so worried last night. A memory of her pinched brow and pursed lips as she slept flashed through his mind, sharpening his tongue.

“Probably still in the bed of Uchiha Sasuke.”, Sai replied, knowing damn good and well Kakashi heard it. 

The dark haired nin suddenly felt Hatake’s eyes on him, burning holes while he focused instead on the view from the row of windows.

“Lucky him.”, Genma chimed in, amused. It was easy for the senbon wielder after all these years of knowing him to see Kakashi

wanted something he couldn’t have with the pretty pink haired kunoichi, but he doubted the Copy nin would spend his energy grieving what

he knew would never happen. The girl was stuck on the Uchiha.

“Be quiet you two.”, came Kakashi’s disgruntled voice, “Sakura is on her way here now.”

Sai nodded solemnly, meeting the Sixth Hokage’s eyes at last.“Just making sure our conversation is of relevant interest to you, Hokage-sama.” 

Genma crossed Sai off his fuckable list then and there. No one liked rejection, but this was just sad, bordering on very unprofessional in his opinion.

The boy was clearly poking Kakashi because he didn’t get what he wanted last night, and anybody that would drag the dirt out at work when things

went unfavorably was not worth the risk. To his surprise, his old friend joined the fray. 

Kakashi responded,“_ Those two _ are of great interest to me, _ especially _ as a couple.”

Sai frowned at the exchange, some of what Ino had refused to disclose to him last night beginning to come into focus.

This wasn’t just about Sakura accepting Kakashi’s help in breeding an Uchiha with the arrogant asshole she loved. 

Apparently, it was even worse than he thought.

“Talk about this some other time.”, Genma piped up, obvious disdain in his voice. “So he didn’t want the two of you, has his eyes on another prize.

Move on, man.”

Sai balled his fists but kept his breathing even as Kakashi stared at his desk. _Fuck. Why did it have to be Genma who saw? _

Ino probably wouldn’t take this well, would be unable to confide in her best friend about her woes over it while she was forced into

pretending to have wanted Kakashi.He pictured his beloved telling her pink haired friend and his former team mate how hot her former

sensei was over a movie while they painted their toenails. Her saving face and justifying her actions would serve as free advertising for Hatake.

This whole situation gave the Copy nin several options to turn things to his favor while dragging him and his beauty through the rumour mill.

Sai greatly disliked being used this way, and Kakashi’s position prevented him from open retaliation.

He risked a glare at the new Hokage, knowing his mask would hide it. The apology in Kakashi’s steel grey eyes helped. Just a little.

* * *

* * *

Sakura didn’t like how the men in the room stiffened at her entry.

Another time, she would agonize over it, question what could have been said about her to cause it. Though it was noticed,

it didn’t shake her up so much today.

For the first time in her life last night, she slept in a bed with the man she loved like she’d always wanted to. Even this morning had

been plenty notable, but now was not the time to think about that. She would turn as red as HInata in front of everyone if she did.

That sort of excitement could be thought about later. 

“Good Morning, Sakura-chan.” 

Kakashi tried to give her his warm, encouraging smile, the one that came so naturally to him around her. This time it never reached his eyes.

Sakura smelled very faintly like Sasuke in a way she should not. Not yet.

It wasn’t penetrative sex, and he knew Sasuke had no desire to harm her by being careless. 

Still, this far so fast spelled trouble. He would need to deter it quickly.

Sakura beamed at him,”Good morning, and congratulations _ Hokage-sama _!”

He waved off the new title,“Maa, Kakashi is fine, Sakura-chan. Tsunade just sent someone up to check on your arrival. Why didn’t

you report to the hospital first?” Sakura raised a brow,”Are _ you _ lecturing me about being late now?”

He gave a brief but very stern looking nod, arms folded over his chest,”I am.” 

Kakashi bit his lip beneath his mask as she pouted from his reprimand, so as not to smile and give it all away. Her desire to please

after all she’d accomplished was so adorable to him, and he hoped she would keep that tendency over time, but not for the reasons she

had it now. Sakura’s confidence in her ability had grown over the years, but he knew there were still rivers of doubt in her. Her insecurity was

slowly morphing into a calm and commanding confidence he saw glimpses of more and more each year.

She looked a little tired just now, and he hoped she got_ some _ sleep last night.

Tsunade would put her through the paces today, being certain her former apprentice had it all under control before she left.

He valiantly pushed away thoughts of how she might have gotten_ that _ on her, how excited she must have been when it happened, and how oddly

aroused he was the last time he’d seen her squirming under the Uchiha.

Sasuke would definitely be getting a visit from him before the day was through.

Kakashi was plenty capable of controlling himself, but Sasuke was inexperienced with women and playing with fire. This could have easily went the wrong way.

The pinkette felt more uncomfortable by the second as she watched the Copy nin frown thoughtfully. She felt too embarrassed now

to mention that she didn’t feel right not congratulating him today, after how gracious he’d been yesterday to her. She had half hoped he would be alone

at this hour so she could talk to him about Sasuke’s mission, her suspicions about the scrolls. 

She needed a clear head today, needed to know he would help her.

“How about lunch?”, she asked him hoping to brush away his ire, finding his acceptance an unlikely outcome but a pleasant enough idea.

Ino was gone on mission, Sasuke couldn’t leave the apartment, and she would be very lucky to get anywhere near the exits of the hospital for

more than five minutes in the next sixteen hours. Besides, they _ both _ had promotions to complain about.

Kakashi shook his head, an eye crinkle above his mask,”Actually, I have a date for lunch.”

Sakura smirked. She’d wanted to talk to him about this too.“Did Tsunade-sama try to marry you off already, or is it your mystery girl?”

Kakashi’s grey eyes met hers, a deep meaning in them that was lost on her, something she would look back on in later years with understanding.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura looked away from his intense gaze, fidgeting with her hands and feeling a little flustered for some reason,”Well, if you see Naruto, can you

ask him to meet me for lunch at the hospital?” Kakashi hummed his agreement, wishing her luck in her new position.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke shielded his eyes from the encroaching sunlight, flinging his arm over them with a huff.

He should be up by now, but the last Uchiha didn’t want to leave the bed just yet.

It would feel too much like waking up from a nearly perfect dream.

Sakura had been fascinating to touch, and an hour after she left he was still laying here, turning the experience over and over in his mind.

He had expected to just wake with her, maybe share a few warm kisses and an embrace or two.

Then see her off to work, wish her well.

But when he opened his eyes after listening to her move around a bit in the bed, the way she was looking at him prompted him to move closer

to her, and feeling her hands slide all over his chest when he did was too much for him to contain.

He wanted to see her, touch her.

This time, he made up his mind that he would not find release with her during his exploration beforehand. He felt the soft skin of her torso,

aching to feel more of her as his hand traveled upwards, but she tensed. 

Sasuke reconsidered his strategy, mind narrowed on cupping her soft peaks in his hand.

He supposed demanding his shirt back might not have been the smoothest course of action, but he’d been embarrassed and nervous to ask

for what he wanted, and unsure if she would let him put his hands on her like she’d done to him unless she was already exposed.

Once he was presented with the surprise of her naked breasts just when he had given up, he was fully entranced.

His mouth watered at the sight, wanting to grace them with licks and kisses, to suckle and nip her flesh. Before he knew it, he was

looming over her as she gazed back at him with so much love in her eyes, her previous worries gone.

He was in control until she began writhing and grinding against his groin in search of more as he pinned her wrists in his large hand, balancing

on his knees and laving her lovely mounds for Kami knows how long. He kissed and fondled a panty clad Sakura as she gasped and moaned against

him, filling him with a thrilling pride he’d never felt before.

Soon her muscled thighs were wrapped around his waist as he worshipped her perky breasts, her clothed heat pressing onto his length very insistently,

her dampness permeating his sleep pants.

Sasuke realized things would be going further than they should, but if he made it about her, they could both escape without harming one another.

He felt driven to bring her to completion, give her bliss, unable to keep from pressing back but vowing to keep his pants on. 

The only problem with that idea was Sakura being a giver, and having a knack for knowing just when to break through whatever resolve he’d managed to muster.

Her response to his prolonged foreplay was breaking him down, leaving him red faced and panting above her as he mindlessly thrusted against where he

wanted to sink into, telling her heatedly how good it would feel when he could finally be inside her.

Sakura cried out and tensed, her back bowing sharply and wildly circling her hips against his as she gripped him.

Eventually he felt her body slump limply on the mattress, her hips slowing down as she gasped for breath.Sasuke wasn’t sure if that meant she had come

or if she wanted to stop, or both. He didn’t get to think too long on the matter before her strength easily dismantled his hold and Sakura flipped him over, taking

his mouth with ferocity while pulling his pants down and gripping his length in her palm.

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the sight of her mock riding him with his rigid cock in her hand, seeing her flushed skin and bouncing pert breasts over

him, the sexy and determined glint in her eyes. As enticing a sight as it was, she needed to be closer.

He wrapped his arm around her bringing her against him, bucking up into her small hand and kissing her desperately.

He hazily remembered whispering her name repeatedly between kisses, pleading with her for release in his own way, soon spilling his seed with a shout all

over her tight, warm stomach and his own as she watched his face with wonder.

_ “I love you, Sasuke-kun. So much.” _, she’d said.

He could not, for the life of him, remember what he said in return. 

Whatever it was, it had made her smile beautifully, his answering smirk inevitable.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He was a weak man, unable to help himself when confronted with an enthusiastically turned on and deeply curious Sakura.

He needed to find a way to be strong enough to tell her no, keep himself from teasing her and himself the way he had.

Once he didn’t have to refuse her, he would fuck her silly, just as surely as the sun would rise. 

It would be much too long before he could, and episodes like this could make him bitter and her impatient, which could spell trouble in the long run.

Trouble he didn’t need.

The feel of her pretty pink buds in his mouth lingered even now, the memory burned into his mind. He wondered idly as he sat up if he’s ever seen

anything more beautiful than Sakura’s breasts, well loved and bitten. Probably not.

Sasuke took the shirt that smelled like Sakura now with him to put on as he exited the bedroom.

Once he pulled it over his head and put his arm through it, a knock was heard at the door. She _ had _ to know he was alone here. Why had she come?

He opened the door with a raised brow at HInata Hyuuga, ”He’s not here.”

She nodded, regarding him expectantly,”I know.”

Now both of Sasuke’s brows raised, wanting her to explain herself. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with this girl in the apartment. 

They were being watched, it would be talked about. For all he knew, Naruto was guarding their own apartment in his Anbu mask right now.

Even if he wasn’t, he knew the other Anbu gossiped about him and Hinata’s visit would reach him.

This was a bad idea.

Naruto might be hostile over it. No, Naruto _ would _ be hostile over it. “What is it?”, he asked impatiently, standing in the doorway.

Hinata blushed at the sight of the pink smears on his cheeks and forehead, obvious marks from Sakura’s make up last night, looking at her

dainty feet instead, “I s-saw something last night, and I’m worried it will make Naruto-kun upset. I was h-hoping you could help.”

Whatever this was, Sasuke was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with it.

“Why would you come to me?”, he asked, briefly scanning his eyes around the area, hoping he could suggest someone else with whatever

attributes she needed other than himself. Hinata wrung her hands,“Because it has to do with Team 7, a problem I think would hurt Naruto-kun.”

The Hyuuga heiress did seem desperate. Sasuke heard it creeping into her voice, saw it in her pleading eyes. 

He shook his head, deciding to get to the point,”I think he would mind if we were alone here.”

Then Hinata did something Sasuke was fairly certain he’d never seen her do.She scowled. Angrily.

Her words were polite enough, but her tone was not. “Let me in. Please.”

He relented, moving away from the door to allow her inside, but left the front door open.

Once she had removed her shoes and sat on the couch, Sasuke took a seat opposite her, in clear view of the open door.

Hinata closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, “Two members of Team 7 are, w-well, they’re…”

Sasuke rolled his eyes,”Get on with it.”

Hinata swallowed, eyes still closed,“Two of your team members are having r-relations. An affair. _ In the streets.” _

When there was no reply, Hinata opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring intently at her, his fist balled tightly.

_ “ _ There is only one female on our team, Hyuuga _ . My fiance.”, _he seethed. 

Hinata put her hands up, waving them in front of her face,”No! Not Sakura-san! That’s not who is..”

“Then who?”, he demanded, wondering if she realized how upset he had just been.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed, “Kakashi-san and Sai-kun.”

Sasuke silently considered her claim. _ She must be mistaken, _ the Uchiha thought. _ There is no way that happened. _

“What did you see?”, he asked her.

The Hyuuga girl blushed dark red,”Kakashi-san was standing and...m-moving, and Sai-kun was in front of him kneeling, f-facing him.”

Sasuke still couldn’t believe it. Could it be true?

_ How the hell did that happen? _, Sasuke wondered, thinking he would have picked up on such a thing even in his brief interactions with them

both in the room. Had he slipped so far it had been hidden from him? If it had, she seemed more worried for Naruto than either alleged participant,

or Sai’s loud girlfriend.

“Even if that’s true, why are you worried about Naruto?”

Hinata looked down at her hands, hair hiding her pale eyes,”He’s...a little judgemental about things like that. He already doesn’t like being alone with

Sai-kun because he thought he was trying to kiss him in the woods once, years ago. I don’t want him to feel that way about Kakashi-san, too.”

Sasuke supposed he should have known, but his heart sank nonetheless.

Naruto was his best friend, and though he had no intention of disclosing his past, the realization that he might not be able to and keep their close friendship stung. 

Unfortunately, Naruto had been his first and second kiss, and he’d found it thoroughly revolting at the time. Faintly, he wondered if he would now, but

guessed it likely to be the same as it was then, as the mere remembrance was unpleasant. He recalled being furious after the last such accident, wondering

when his luck wouldn’t be such a curse anymore. Here he was, circumstantially forced to kiss a team mate twice, and both times it _ hadn’t _ been Sakura.

He remembered fuming at his blonde friend then, asking,”Why is it always you?!”

He fondly looked back on cozying up to Sakura after the second time, and letting her hold his hand that day, feeling infinitely better in her presence.

Sasuke frowned at the prospect of being a diplomat for this situation, knowing his own shame and mixed feelings could put a wrench in things if they went awry.

He supposed he could talk to Kakashi about what Hinata said, at least ask him, but it was a topic he wasn’t ready to breach just yet. 

He’d planned on that being a last minute request not talked about at length, and he had a sinking feeling he may have said too much to the Copy nin for

him not to have surmised by now what would be required of them. Then again, Ino Yamanaka knowing the truth after capturing Kakashi, then their former

sensei getting blown in public by a former student Ino happened to be dating was incredibly suspect.

Then, it dawned on him.

_ I’m already caught. He knows, and wants to have this conversation, is forcing the issue. _

The former S class missing nin couldn’t ditch the new Hokage if he came to talk, couldn’t sign up for a mission behind his back and avoid him.

He couldn’t leave the porch for Kami’s sake! 

Sasuke nodded blankly at the Hyuuga girl his friend loved, wanting her to leave so he could calm himself properly,”I’ll talk to them, even Naruto.”

Hinata looked very relieved, and once he was able to shoo her out of the door and shut it behind her, a strange thought occurred to him.

He had heard others compare his looks to the annoying former Root nin. If Hatake _ was _attracted to Sai, there was a good chance Sasuke might be of

interest to Kakashi too. Which was anything but what he wanted. 

Sasuke was content that they sexually tolerate each other until Sakura was pregnant and the bonding complete.

Someday, he wanted to forget he ever knew what it was like to be with anyone else but her, to be anything other than a man with a wife. 

What if Kakashi wanted him and disagreed?

Somehow, he would need to let him know that was not in the cards.

  
  
  
  



	14. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura has a rough first day on the job, with the most difficult patient in all of Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to be posting again. Hope everyone is staying safe and well!

Sakura just knew steam was coming off her, that at least one vein was throbbing mightily in her larger than

average forehead. Tsunade dragged the pinkette to every nook and cranny in the hospital, even the places she 

knew like the back of her hand, explaining everything like she’d never been there before. 

Her mentor had always been good at giving her the respect she deserved. 

Why the sudden rookie treatment?

It was also half an hour past when she normally took lunch. 

Naruto was probably waiting for her, maybe even getting ready to leave by now.

Her mind had been swirling all morning. The treatment she got in Kakashi’s office, what information she might 

find about the scrolls, and of course everything that happened with Sasuke in so short of a time made her feel untethered. 

She  _ needed _ a friend right now.

Tsunade stopped, turning to her student and raising a perfectly manicured brow, arms crossed over her ample chest,”Something wrong?”

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, frowning at the beautiful Sannin,“Shisou, what is this? You know this isn’t necessary.”

The blonde woman smirked mischievously,”I just wanted to make sure we were on time.”

“EH?”, Sakura asked,”For what?”

Tsunade looked over Sakura’s shoulder, a big smile on her face,”Morning, Hatake.”

Sakura startled a bit. Kakashi  _ never _ came into the hospital voluntarily. 

Maybe this was some sort of official meeting?

The new Hokage came to stand next to the two women, an eye crinkling smile on his face as he raised his hand in 

greeting,”Yo.”

“On time for once.”, Tsunade mused.

Kakashi’s raised hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously,”Ah.”

Sakura clamped her jaw shut, though it wanted to hang open.

He was  _ blushing _ . Even the tips of his ears were red!

Maybe the girl he was seeing worked here in the lab?

Was he meeting her here for that date he’d mentioned earlier?

Sakura became giddy at the thought of cracking the case of Kakashi’s mystery woman.

Before she could formulate her interrogation, Tsunade waved dismissively, “I’ll leave you to it then, Sakura. 

Just a physical and a little lab work for our new Hokage. Make sure he’s in tip top shape.”

Tsunade handed Sakura her former sensei’s file and took her leave before the pinkette could protest.

At least now she knew why the tour had been so long, just a distraction to rope her into this.

_ Promotion my ass _ , Sakura thought.

Kakashi had always been an impossible patient. 

Sakura gave him a glare of warning,“Don’t make me chase you all over Konoha today, Kakashi. I’m not in 

the mood. Besides, we need to talk.”

If he didn’t act like a complete ass, he would definitely do for the friend she needed.

  
  


Kakashi felt the embarrassing blush staining his hot cheeks drain away.

All the little fantasies of gauging her reaction to his body, teasing her about how far she’d gone with Sasuke, 

watching where her eyes went and how long they might linger fell flat.

When a girl said she needed to talk, it was generally a bad sign.

_ Oh Kami, what if she knew? _ She would pound him into oblivion if he wasn’t quick enough.

“Did I do something wrong?”, he asked, swallowing.

Sakura, amused at his trepidation, decided to push her luck.

“Are you actually going to let me examine you properly this time?”

Sakura had wondered before if he always requested her because she had been his student, having a semi 

legitimate reason to keep his clothes on and refuse the more  _ intimate  _ parts of a normal physical. 

The exams he allowed took all of ten minutes. 

At least they could talk privately.

Kakashi looked between her eyes briefly, deciding he wasn’t in trouble just yet, then darted his grey orbs away. 

His blush returned.

”Maa, Sakura-chan, I’m a public figure now. I promise to be good.”

Sakura rose a disbelieving brow, deciding to tease him,”For a full exam?”

To her shock, he met her eyes again, speaking softly now,“For all of it, Sakura-chan.”

Naruto made it back to his post after fruitlessly waiting for Sakura.

Dog landed next to him,“You got a visitor at your apartment just after you left.”

Naruto turned to regard Kiba, “Oh yeah? Who was it?”

Kiba shook his masked head,”Your girl, man.”

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. Surely, it was totally innocent. He wanted to ask how long she stayed in the 

apartment with Sasuke, or if there was anyone else with her.

Sasuke still had a long way to go before everyone trusted him again. It wouldn’t do to question anything in 

public just yet. Being silent wouldn’t do either.

“Teme finally proposed. She probably just went to congratulate him.”

Kiba stiffened,”What?!”

Naruto shrugged outwardly, but knew he was going to have some apologizing to do later.

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that so soon.

Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound.”Last night, to Sakura-chan.” 

Kiba huffed a laugh, “Maybe she’ll be in a good mood for once!”

Naruto sighed, “Don’t count on it.”

Sakura waited outside for Kakashi to change into his gown.

A moment of peace. Finally.

Memories of Sasuke’s impassioned face, flushed entirely red as he painted her with his seed flashed through 

her mind. She’d never seen anything like it, and it had utterly mesmerized her.

Just thinking of it now was making her damp. 

She couldn’t wait to make him look like that again. 

Kakashi’s call dragged her out of her thoughts. It was time to begin.

Sakura scoffed at herself. She’d been too involved thinking about this morning to look over the chart in her hand.

_ Get it together Haruno! _

The pinkette cleared her throat and came back in the room, crossing to the desk to look at the file without looking up.

“Ready?”, she asked.

Kakashi clenched his jaw and tried to think of anything at all to disrupt the reaction from the scent of her arousal.

He flipped through memories of every time he’d caught Naruto picking his nose.

That did it in record time.

He looked over to Sakura to make sure she hadn’t caught anything, mumbling an affirmative response to her question.

To his delight, her cheeks looked warm, her mouth slightly parted in surprise.

“What happened to the gown?”, she choked out, trying to recover from seeing the normally over dressed Copy nin 

in nothing but his mask and boxers.

Kakashi had the body of a god, and though Sakura had seen plenty of beautiful bodies, she could admit his was a cut above

and then some. How was he able to hide this for so long from her?

Sasuke was beautiful, the epitome of grace, but he was not this ...mature. Yet.

She tore her eyes from his powerful legs, dipping her head down to cover her face with her hair.

“Considering you’ll be seeing everything, I didn’t think it mattered.”, Kakashi answered, trying to keep his voice even and 

nonchalant. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded.  Sakura had openly stared before she caught herself.

She stood up, smoothing her skirt down her legs before approaching,”True.”, she replied, professional facade back in place now. 

Something about this whole situation was wrong.

Sakura considered the exchange so far, her suspicion growing.

Kakashi, in all the years she’d known him, would never expose himself like this to her.

Tsunade had specifically screwed with her all morning to make sure she handled his physical.

It  _ had _ to be a set up. Sasuke’s words in his cell came back to her.

Did Sasuke propose to her because she was chosen somehow to marry Kakashi, and he wanted to lay claim to her first? 

Her parents were gone now. Technically, Tsunade could arrange a marriage for her, and Sasuke would be the Fifth’s last choice. 

The pinkette’s heart sank. What if Sasuke asked her to be his just to save her from the arrangement? 

Not that her childhood crush didn’t feel something for her. At this point, that much was clear, but being pressured to 

marry her didn’t sit well with Sakura.

She had to know for sure.

Sakura made a split second decision. It was playing dirty, but she had to know.

Kakashi noticed the change in her demeanor, asking,“What did you want to talk about Sakura-chan?”

She took out her stethoscope and placed it right over his heart, “You know something about the scrolls you’re not telling me, don’t you?”

Kakashi remained silent, waiting until she moved the stethoscope somewhere he could get away with lying to her. 

She wasn’t moving it, her eyes studying him seriously.

“Well?”, she asked impatiently.

His heartbeat would tell on him if he lied. It was clearly time to evade her.

“Sakura, I don’t think this is..”, he began, but she cut him off. 

“Sasuke told me Tsunade wants me to marry you.” 

Kakashi’s system flooded with adrenaline against his will, heart pounding now.

He was in danger, about to get caught. All because Sasuke was jealous.

The Copy nin kept his mouth shut, frantically wracking his brain for an answer.

The pinkette took a deep breath, steady green eyes met his.

“Did Shisou say anything about that to  _ you _ ?”

He went to open his mouth to divert her again, but she shushed him by placing a single finger over his lips, 

stethoscope still pressed firmly over his heart.

“Yes or no, Kakashi?”

Before she could grab hold of his arm, he shunshinned away.

In his underwear.

“Guess you were right, fox.”, Kiba warned. “She’s incoming, and she looks pissed off.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the sight of Sakura’s face. 

That was the one that meant someone was going to be seriously injured.

“I’m on it.”, he said, heading off to intercept her.

Sasuke startled at the sudden presence in the apartment, bounding out of his bedroom, kunai in hand. 

His eyes went wide.

Kakashi stood, stripped to his underwear, in the living room.He looked a bit panicked.

“She’s coming.”, he bit out. “We need to think of something. Now!”

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion,”Who?”

There was a furious bang on the front door that shook the hinges,”I know you’re in there Kakashi! Come out!” 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, his features darkened with rage.

Sakura was angry, and the Copy nin was nearly naked.

“What did you do to her?” , Sasuke asked tightly, fist balled and shoulders tense.

Kakashi held his hands up,”N-Nothing. She asked me about Tsunade..”

“Half naked?” Sasuke retorted, cutting his defense short and stepping forward, inches from the Copy nin’s face. 

“For now, she is  _ only _ mine.”, he seethed. “Stay away from her!”

A small voice sounded in the hall behind them, too small, trembling and on the verge of tears.

”What does that mean, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke hung his head in defeat, not daring to turn around. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of

his nose when he heard yet another familiar voice.

“What the hell are you doing in our apartment in your  _ underwear _ ?!”

  
  
  



	15. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The converstional ambush continues. Peace is made for now, and Sakura considers a very personal project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments. I appreciate them! I had to get this part out before I went back to A Little Help.

Sasuke’s shoulders shook, fist balled.”Get Out Naruto!”

The blonde glanced worriedly between Sakura and Kakashi, not sure that was a good idea.

Kakashi nodded at him to leave.

“Fine.”, Naruto grumped, stomping away and towards the window. With an indignant glare thrown the 

Uchiha’s way, he departed without further arguement, something the Copy nin found very suspicious.

“Sasuke-kun?”, Sakura pressed once the blonde left.

The Uchiha felt her take a step toward his turned back and visibly tensed. 

Sakura halted and withdrew her outstretched hand, lip quivering.

Sasuke took a breath, then another, trying to calm down.  He was nowhere near ready to discuss this with her.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, watching Sakura’s face fall more with every passing second.

He unfolded his arms and stepped around Sasuke, hand encircling the pinkette’s wrist and leading her to 

Naruto’s room to find some clothes and give the young man a moment.

Sasuke didn’t move an inch, staring at the floor. 

Kakashi would probably tell her the truth, all of it he felt she could take.

She’d forgiven him for so much already. 

Through his guilt, his suspicion continued to rage.  _ What had happened between the two of them? _

If Hatake had appeared in a hospital gown, Sasuke wouldn’t have batted an eyelash.

Kakashi escaping from the hospital happened every other Tuesday, and it was no concern of his if the 

man couldn’t sit still for his own health. Not yet anyway.

Why was Kakashi running from her  _ undressed _ ?

His jealousy had flamed out of control at the sight of him like _ that _ .

Sakura was human after all, and a very passionate woman if this morning was any indication. 

Surely she’d noticed his physique.

He could admit that in Kakashi’s shoes he would attempt to seduce her, bind her to him.

Or at least be very tempted to do so.

Sasuke gathered chakra to his ears, listening intently.  He heard the door close softly, Kakashi’s voice soon

after telling her,”Here.”  Sakura sniffled then, saying,”Thank you.”

She was crying now, not even a full day after he proposed to her.

_ Fuck. _

Naruto leaned up against the wall outside, chakra masked, listening as well.

Kakashi’s eyes flicked to the window, noticing a tuft of blonde hair just underneath it.

He wouldn’t be able to say too much just yet, but Sakura knew him, would begin to piece it together if he

said the right things. They couldn’t spend long in here either.  Not with Sasuke in the mood he was in.

“Better?”, the Copy nin asked, disposing of the tissue Sakura had just wiped her eyes with.

The pinkette nodded, her green eyes fixing on him.

“What’s going on? Please Kakashi...”, she pleaded, wringing her hands.

“Alright.”, he agreed, standing to find wearable clothes among Naruto’s various piles.

He could use a spare set at home anyway.

_ Serves him right for eavesdropping.  _

“What do you want to know, Sakura-chan?”

The medic took an anxious breath, preparing herself for the worst. 

“Does Sasuke-kun really…. want to…. marry me?”

_ So the Uchiha had already made his intentions for that clear?  _ It made him feel better that what he’d 

smelled on Sakura had been part of a promise.  Kakashi pulled a tee shirt over his head, then turned to 

meet her gaze.  “Ah, he does.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him,”Then what was all that about! Why did he say I was  his _ for now _ ? 

Why does he think that you’re trying to be with me, and..”  She paused then, biting her lip,”Why would he….?”

She never finished that sentence, but she didn’t need to. He knew what she meant.

_ Why would he give me away? _

Kakashi sighed dejectedly, pulling on a pair of loose pants and turning around to tie them.

He couldn’t answer her face to face. She would see a longing there she shouldn’t.

“ _ I’m _ part of the cure Sasuke needs to be with you, Sakura-chan.”, he said, pausing briefly before he 

made up his mind on what else to say.  Finally he decided on, “I want the two of you to be happy.”

He turned to face her at last, finding the young girl in deep thought, eyes far away and 

pink brows scrunched together.

“ _ How _ are you part of the cure, Kakashi?”, she whispered, almost to herself.

Naruto pressed his ear to the wall even harder, focusing to catch each syllable.

Sasuke held his breath, fighting the urge to enter the bedroom, to stop this conversation.

Kiba’s voice rang loudly just outside the window, perched on a high branch and looking down, startling all 

four of them,“What are you doing here? Aren’t you on duty still?”

Naruto’s voice screeched in embarrassment, sounding caught, ”I was just on my way back, dattebayo!”

Kakashi resisted rolling his eyes, wondering how Naruto ever made the cut for the hundredth time, calmly

addressing the Anbu in the dog mask,”I need you to retrieve a canister under my bed, in my apartment.

It has the Uchiha symbol carved on it. Fox, go with him.”

Naruto’s shoulders slumped, echoing Kiba’s “Hai.” before departing.

When the Sixth turned back to Sakura, her eyes were pointedly darting back towards the living area beyond

the door. Sakura would have to return to the hospital soon, and she needed to make peace with Sasuke. 

This would have to do for now.

Kakashi smiled warmly at her,“Go ahead, Sakura-chan.”

Cautiously, Sakura made her way into the hall to look for Sasuke.

She spotted him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, chin resting on his fist.

His eyes glittered strangely as she approached, watching her in silence.

Sakura walked to him and reached her hand out very slowly, placing her palm ever 

so gently on his cheek and looking into his eyes. 

He seemed surprised but allowed it. 

The strange look evaporated, his own eyes full of questions.

She managed a lopsided smile.“We can talk later, Sasuke-kun.”

Sakura felt him lean into her touch briefly, eyes closed to savor the contact, before  withdrawing. 

“Hn.”, he replied, looking less lost than a moment ago.  He straightened, turned to go in the direction of

Naruto’s room, but her voice halted his steps.  “We  _ will _ talk about this, right Sasuke-kun?”

“Ah.”, he replied, walking away.

Sakura felt overwhelmed, but knew there was no point in pushing this further now.

Naruto and Kiba would be returning soon, and whatever Sasuke had to say, it was clear he wanted it to

remain private. If he did clam up, Kakashi seemed willing to tell her, even though he seemed uncomfortable

talking about it too.

She didn’t blame either for it. Sakura wasn’t stupid, and between the scrolls, Sasuke’s fit, and Kakashi’s

clues, she had an inkling of what was going on. 

Besides, she’d fled the hospital after her infuriating former sensei when she was supposed to be at work, 

and had a surgery scheduled a few hours from now.

The most important question had been answered.  Sasuke really did want to be with her.

His interest was sincere, and though Sakura knew how silly it was to brush over everything that just happened,

her heart was flying at the thought of how he’d leaned into her touch and the hopeful relief in his eyes when 

she came to him.  He treasured her, and it was all Sakura had ever hoped for from him.

Whatever was going on, they would be alright.

Sasuke entered the room, eyes studiously avoiding Kakashi’s gaze.

He stood next to the Copy nin, staring out the window.

_ Of course Naruto picked the room with the best view. _

_ He would have to find some way to even that score later. _

The Uchiha was quiet for so long that Kakashi expected him not to speak at all.  Then he did.

”I heard about you and Sai.”

The Sixth gave a soft chuckle,”Jealous, Sasuke-kun?”

The corner of Sasuke’s lips curled into a light smirk,”Hardly.”

Silence settled again between them, but the air felt different.

Kakashi glanced to Sasuke, easily seeing the worry all over the young man’s face.  The Uchiha didn’t want

to talk about it at all, but didn’t want it coming to Sakura’s attention even more. 

Taking a chance and hoping to establish some trust, he offered an olive branch.

“I won’t tell anyone your secret, about before. It’s safe with me.”

The Uchiha visibly relaxed, “Hn.”

Kakashi cleared his throat nervously,”I wasn’t trying to take her from you.”

Sasuke looked at him, disbelieving eyebrow raised,”Then what were you doing?”

“I was her teacher, Sasuke. I don’t want to traumatize her.”, he defended.

The Uchiha scoffed, turning back to the window, a shadow of pain clouding his eyes.

“She cares for you, too.”, he replied. 

Guilt stabbed Kakashi’s heart, prompting him to put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

The Uchiha flinched, but did not remove it.

“I’m sorry you have to sacrifice so much.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek at the Copy nin’s words. 

It would do no good to feel sorry for himself.

Kakashi heaved a sigh, continuing,”She would do anything to be with you too, Sasuke-kun.”

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment, his lips smirking softly again.

“I know.”

Sakura deftly hopped back through the window she had barreled out of half an hour before, frowning 

at the sight of Kakashi’s medical file laying open on her desk.  That was incredibly irresponsible of her.

She wanted to bang her head on the wall.  _ If I ever do that again I’ll do myself the favor of resigning _ , 

she scolded herself.  _ He’s the Hokage now, and _ _ you just left this lying around! _

The file was a lot thicker than any she’d ever been given when managing his care.

Kakashi’s words came to her.

_ “I’m part of the cure..” _

Whatever trait Kakashi possessed, she was sure she could make use of it without things  going as far as

what she overheard insinuated. 

Science had come a long way, even in the last few years.

Once she sorted everything out, maybe Sasuke-kun would relax a little, and Kakashi  wouldn’t feel trapped

by their situation.While seeing her love jealous made some part of her swoon a little, it was likely to become

a mess if it continued.

Sakura flipped through the file, still amazed at all the material here.

Much of it she could understand being hidden from her before. Sakura looked at the accounts of experiments 

Kakashi underwent as a member of Root, her heart sinking.  Sai and Yamato had probably been a victim of

those too, sufferings they likely had in common.  As if being forced to murder your training buddy wasn’t enough.

Sasuke was far from well after he murdered Danzo, but even in the grip of madness, he’d done something good

for humanity on the whole. Her nightmares about that day had haunted her, but fled after months of seeing him 

voluntarily helpless, more gentle than she ever thought he’d be. 

She hoped never to witness Sasuke’s madness again. 

She didn’t fear it anymore, but respected the danger, had vowed to herself to do anything to prevent it from ever recurring.

Sakura flipped to the tab for the Sixth Hokage’s genetics. 

It was blank save for a few lines and a stamp stating: RESTRICTED.

There were three references to his confidential genetic traits.

Sakura smiled. Other than the one in the Hokage’s office she would need to somehow wheedle access to, was the

scroll she’d already seen and a file in the vault of the hospital’s lab that she had plenty of clearance to view now that 

she was director.

_ Piece of cake. _

Sakura mentally reviewed the aborted examination. 

Kakashi’s heart had been slamming in his chest when she asked him about Tsunade  wanting them to marry. 

Why didn’t he just tell her flat out if her Shisou had done so? 

Imagining him having any actual romantic interest in her was just...strange. 

He’d been a total gentleman, save a few uncomfortable comments here and there, since  she’d known him. 

She’d never caught him eyeing her, and even Naruto did that.

Sakura knew the only reason he would accept: a sense of duty.

_ He wasn’t entirely selfless of course, would probably like the perk of getting out of a foriegn arrangement,  _ Sakura 

thought with a smile.

The Copy nin didn’t want to be tied to her that way, even said so himself.

“ _ I want the two of you to be happy.” _

Maybe he was so disgusted at Tsunade’s request he couldn’t bring himself to address it.

Sakura cringed in pity for the Copy nin, mortification flooding her cheeks at the thought of how he must feel about

all of this, how awkward it must be for him.  She knew Kakashi hadn’t asked for this or happily volunteered.

So why would  _ she _ even be a candidate for that? 

Sakura could guess now, and that’s why she needed those files.

If Kakashi being part of the cure meant sex anyway, she could imagine Tsunade requesting it because she didn’t

want Sakura to be alone while Sasuke defended the village.

Nothing else made any sense.

Politically it would be scandalous. She was his former student. This was about a greater utility than public opinion.

Granted, her genin sensei wasn’t a social butterfly by any means, nor would he use his power as Hokage to

gain a wife.Imagining Kakashi married at all was an odd thought.  He just didn’t seem the type.

It wasn’t just about making more Hatake clan members, either. 

The Sixth would find it all too easy to find volunteers for breeding without the title. 

It’s not like he was so unattractive he had to rely on people who cared for him to have 

sex and give him heirs.  Ino would have fainted seeing what she saw in the examination room.

_ Wait! What?,  _ Sakura shook her head, hoping to dislodge her errant thoughts.

Inner smirked wickedly, chiming in:  **“I wonder what ** ** _he_ ** ** looks like when he’s cumming. I bet his**

** face is as hot as that body!”**

Sakura held her head, yelling in protest as her imagination assaulted her, “Gyah! Stop!”

Why was her Inner such an unhelpful pervert?

She glanced at the clock and sighed. She’d spent more time with her musings and the file than she thought. 

Sakura did her best to relax, reminding herself that if anyone could find their way around this whole situation,

it was her. She would have this whole thing solved by the time Sasuke returned to her.

She was sure of it.

  
  


  
  



	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets ready for a sleepless night, Kakashi makes a surprise visit, and Hinata gathers her courage.

Sasuke turned the scroll container about in his hands.

Having the key to the necklace’s location made him feel like there really was hope for the future.

Other than his future wife’s agreement, and he supposed Kakashi’s too, it was all he needed to bind 

them together, to revive his family the only way left to him.

The crushing weight of the past was still there. 

Sasuke dreaded revisiting his biggest regret, literally robbing his brother’s corpse of a precious heirloom. 

Though Itachi had intended this, Sasuke was feeling little relief that this was the path set before him. 

The coordinates were carved on the bottom in sharingan script, a place his brother had chosen to rest well before his death.

Hopefully, the shark nin he traveled with had been loyal to his brother’s wishes.

Considering Kabuto had not had use of Itachi’s original body during the war, it was likely Kisame had kept his promise. 

He also committed suicide before his intel could be taken.

He wondered if his brother and the mist nin had been close. 

Had Kisame known Itachi’s past, given that he protected the future?

Did the shark nin die to keep Itachi’s secret, or had he been hiding something else?

Itachi’s physical location was likely unknown to anyone but himself and Kakashi, and he would need to make a decision

regarding keeping it that way from now on once he got there.

In less than two weeks now, the last Uchiha would set off in search of his brother’s corpse to take his bonding necklace 

and set his body alight with black flames.

Sasuke wanted, of all things, to tell Sakura what kind of journey was in front of him.

He needed her comfort and encouragement.

It just seemed far from a good time to hope for it.

She had to have figured out some of what was going on by now, and he’d promised her to discuss what she’d heard him say today.

Sasuke rubbed his temple, trying to stave off the migraine that seemed imminent.

At least if she was angry it would be easier for him to keep his hands off of her.

Alone in the room, an image of her flushed face passed through his mind, the smell of her hair, how it felt to thrust into her 

small hand, her nearly naked warm body pressed tightly to his as he painted her with his lust. The way she looked at him after 

broke him in the best way.

He got a taste, wanted more, too much.

It might already be too late for him to fully resist now.

The thought of her giving herself to Kakashi in his absence burned his insides.

_ No, that couldn’t happen. _

He imagined being alone on the road and contending with villagers who hated him, while Kakashi got to see her and be in her 

presence much more often than he could hope to. 

The true consummation between them was far off. She didn’t need him, nor did Kakashi.

He very much needed them.

The last Uchiha put the scroll container on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling.

Glancing at his alarm clock, Sasuke pushed those thoughts away, knowing he needed to get some sleep. 

It was late. Sakura was probably stuck at the hospital, or passed out on the couch in her office,and he likely wouldn’t see her 

until after the sun rose now.  The desire brought on by the memories finally ebbed enough to try for sleep again, though he 

wasn’t optimistic about getting a full night’s worth of rest. 

Sasuke huffed a frustrated sigh, and reached out to turn off his bedside lamp.

The container knocked over, well before his hand came near it.

It was rolling back and forth slowly now, just a little longer than it would naturally do if it fell.

A tingle went down Sasuke’s spine, and he sat up in bed with a start.

He felt a familiar presence in the room, one that made his eyes prick and water.

“Itachi?”, he called out softly, feeling foolish but too certain to ignore it.

Two light points of cold pressure were felt on his forehead.

He heard it, the deep voice, but not out loud, _ ”Sleep, otouto.” _

The world went dark before Sasuke’s head hit the pillow.

It was the first restful, dreamless sleep he’d had in years.

* * *

Sakura entered the innermost lab, locking the door behind her after dismissing the two techs wrapping up for the night.

It was official. Not even a week in and she was thoroughly abusing her power, sneaking around like a criminal and snooping 

in the hospital under her care.  Making sure the coast was clear, she fished out her keys for the vault, eager to see the first 

piece of Kakashi’s restricted information. The door creaked open noisily, and Sakura hurried inside, locking the door again behind her.

She let out a relieved breath. 

_ So far so good. _

“Looking for something, Sakura-chan?”

Sakura slowly turned around to face her former sensei.

Kakashi eye smiled jovially when she didn’t answer him for a few beats.

“Cat got your tongue?”, he asked, closing his book and putting it down to focus on her.

Sakura’s brain caught up,”I..I was just coming in here to look over some patient records. What are you doing in here? How did you get in?”

The Sixth held up a large ring of keys, swinging them merrily.”Hokage.”, he explained.

Sakura glared at him, deciding not to play his game,”You took them didn’t you?”

Kakashi stood and took two long strides towards her, towering above her and leaning into her space to peer down at the 

petite woman,”Took what?”  The pinkette balled her fists on her hips and stared right back, trying not to react to how near his face 

was to hers,”Your records!”

He tsked at her, shaking his head,”That’s sensitive information now. Why would  _ you _ need them Sakura?”

She frowned for a moment, and he was ready for a tirade, but then she deflated right before his eyes. 

“I’m sorry about leaving out the files.”, she said. “I lost it when you took off like that. Why not just tell me what’s going on?”

He didn’t answer her, but leaned further away in retreat, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

His eyes searched hers, begging for her to make the connections so he didn’t have to say it.

Sakura pressed on,“I need to know what Sasuke is thinking, test it to make sure it’s necessary.”

“Why not talk to him about it?”, he offered.

“I wanted to know as much as I could before I did.”, she replied. “If there’s a way, a different way..”

Of course she didn’t want him. He knew that. It  _ shouldn’t  _ sting. _ _

“Sakura,”, he interjected, hoping he sounded reassuring. “Tsunade tried, but even 

she admits you’ve surpassed her. If anyone can find another way, it’s you.”

Her pretty green eyes brightened, and it tugged at his heart. 

“So I can see the records then?”, she asked, an almost childish hope in her voice.

Sakura stepped closer to him, bridging the distance he’d put between them.

She must not have noticed her fingertips grazing his chest through his shirt, but he definitely did.

Kakashi turned away from her, wandering back to the chair he’d been lounging in.

“Aa.”, he told her, picking up the Icha Icha again.

Sakura frowned behind him. HIs flinch at her light touch did not pass her notice, and she didn’t want things to be 

strange between her and her dear friend.  She gathered her courage to apologize for this situation.

“Kakashi,” she called out.

”Hm?”, he replied, turning to look her over. She clearly had something on her mind she needed to say, wringing 

her hands together nervously and darting her eyes about the room.

“Uh..I’m sorry about all this. I don’t want anything to change between us. Not that I don’t appreciate you h-helping, 

but I know.. you didn’t want... any of this.”

So that question was answered. She had been oblivious to his interest the entire time.

Against his better judgement, on a ridiculous whim, he said,”It’s fine, Sakura. Besides,I’ve been known to share.”

He was met with dumbfounded silence, and a gaping Sakura.

Then at last, red faced, she asked despite herself,”You mean, shared a  _ woman  _ before?”

_ Well _ , Kakashi mused, _ he’d gone this far. _

“Actually, I’m having sex with a couple now. The man and the woman. Together.”

Sakura’s hands flew to her mouth in shock, eyes wide for a moment before she composed herself again.

She was making a great effort to keep a straight face, remarking,”That’s still not as bad as doing _ that _ with your old students.”

Kakashi began chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head, wishing like hell he hadn’t decided to reveal this in a 

locked room alone with her. 

He needed witnesses.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, brows drawing together in suspicion,”Who are they?”

He tried to deflect,“How about the records? I have them here with me, sealed away.”

Sakura shook her head defiantly,”Tell me first.”

Kakashi fidgeted,”If I tell you and give you the vials, will you promise not to chase me again?”

She nodded,”Fine.” _ For now. _

Hatake opened his book, keeping her in his line of sight as he turned it to the last page, making the hand signs for a scroll release. 

Two vials popped into existence. 

He carefully used the back cover to roll them into his hand, then walked back to Sakura, placing them gently into hers 

before mumbling,”Ino and Sai.”

Kakashi watched her turn pale in mortification, then promptly poofed away.

He chuckled to himself when he appeared in his living room, vowing to remember the look on her face just before he left her there. 

She did ask for it, after all. 

He couldn’t feel her coming, and decided after a while to relax.

His bottle from the night before sat on the counter, beckoning him for a nightcap.

The air seemed cool and refreshing this evening, and the Sixth longed to sit on his porch tonight. 

Hopefully, the ghosts would be haunting someone else and leave him be.

At least Sakura had something else to think about tonight other than her own troubles.

* * *

Hinata cuddled up to him. His arms around her felt so good, so warm.

He did seem a little tense though.

“What’s wrong, Naruto-kun?”, she asked.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, trying to calm down. He’d been here for three hours already.

She hadn’t mentioned why she went to see Sasuke, hadn’t mentioned it all.

He didn’t like feeling this way, couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why did you see Sasuke after I left?”

Hinata pushed up on her elbow to look him in the eyes, “Didn’t he tell you?”

The young man let out a breath,”No. Actually he kicked me out of our apartment earlier today.”

Hinata’s brows rose,”Why?”

Naruto considered how much to tell her.

“Kakashi sensei showed up, Sakura was chasing him, and they got into it with each other.” 

Hinata shook her head at the Copy nin’s antics,”He escaped again?”

Naruto just nodded for now. Whatever reason Hinata had come wasn’t a secret, and he could ask Sasuke about it later.

The less time he and Hinata spent talking about the bastard, the better.

Hinata gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, settling back into his arms, deciding to do her best to put his mind at ease. 

She nuzzled his neck, her breath tickling him as she spoke,”I know Sasuke-san is... well, considered desirable with a lot

of the girls, but I never thought of him like that. I never really understood it.”

His hand slid up and down her side in silent gratitude, caressing her and making her glow with warmth.

Naruto hoped she told the truth. It seemed almost too good to be true that this beautiful girl was in love with him and Sasuke 

didn’t even rate with her.

“But you like  _ me _ ?”, he asked.

Hinata giggled, pulling her face closer to his,”I more than like you, Naruto-kun.”

A few soft kisses later, he angled for more praise.

“How much?”, he smiled.

Hinata raised a challenging eyebrow at him, slipping her hand to the hem of his shirt.

He looked down at her action and stared with curious interest, so she slipped her hand underneath it, stroking his hard abdominals.

Naruto gave a pleased hum, closing his eyes and putting his head back, enjoying her touches.

He had always been careful not to pressure her, had been told before that he came on too strong, and there was no way he 

was gonna screw this up.  At first, his stomach had clenched endlessly as she caressed his skin, but he ignored his arousal so she 

would continue. Eventually, he relaxed, her soft touch lulling him.

Naruto nearly jolted once her fingers headed south, tracing along the elastic of his boxers.

He couldn’t help his arousal then.

Her delicate fingers came too close to touching his hardening cock. 

A quarter inch lower and she would definitely notice.

Laying perfectly still, hoping she would go further but ready to accept that she wouldn’t, his breath came faster and his 

skin felt too warm.

Hinata’s heart was pounding. He wasn’t stopping her.

Determined, she moved her hand lower, softly caressing the top of his member.

At the hitch of his breath, she got brave and wrapped her hand around his shaft, watching his face twist with pleasure.

“H-Hinata-chan.”, he choked out, sweetly needy and stoking the heat in her belly.

His blue eyes opened, looking into her own as she gently pumped him in her hand.

“Are you sure you wanna..ohhh!”

HInata smiled at his reaction to the little twist she gave him. 

The jerk of his hips set sparks, jolts of pleasure running through her.

She let him go and he whined at the loss.

The pretty Hyuuga sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, flushing with heat at the hooded eyes of her soon to be lover 

when she looked back at him.

Naruto was reeling. This was happening.

Her gorgeous mounds were staring back at him, filling out a cream lace bra, her nipples hard little peaks.

His cock strained and his mouth watered.  “Hina, can I touch you?”, he asked, mesmerized.

Hinata found that she was giddy, quickly getting drunk on her sway over him, and she  _ really _ liked it. 

Naruto was a powerful man. One she loved, but almost godlike, and she wanted more of him being at her mercy.

With a quick movement, she leaned over and flipped his boxers down enough to let his throbbing erection free. 

The shock on his face was priceless.

”After I touch you.”, she said, licking her lips and sinking her hot mouth down on his length before he could stop her. 

* * *

_ The weather here is awful _ , Ino lamented, shivering and wondering how long it would take her hair to recover from the 

immense humidity here.  _ At least it’s almost over _ , she thought, only a few minutes from the coordinates the Hokage had given her.

Her fantasies of revenge on her recent silver haired tormentor fueled most of her trip, but now she was tired from the journey and

just wanted to complete the mission and go home.

That was probably all part of the plan, too. 

_ He might be an asshole, but he wasn’t stupid. _

At last, Ino arrived in the clearing and frowned.

There wasn’t a living soul around for a good distance, not that she could sense,  only a large boulder resting between two young trees.

She leapt atop it to see if she could see anything, anyone.

Save for a few foraging animals and a pile of old, black feathers there was nothing of note.

At least she got a good run out of it.

After a brief nap in the surrounding trees, she sprinted off back to Konoha.

An evil idea occurred to her to make Kakashi pay for her humiliation, a devious smirk gracing her curved lips. 

She was sure he would find a way to punish her for it later, but it would still be worth it. 

Hopefully Sai would be there to see it, and Sakura too.


	17. Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura blows up and retreats, Naruto confronts Kakashi, and Sai recieves his blonde bombshell at the gates.

Sasuke woke to the sound of his two most precious people chatting away.

A smile tilted his lips, pleased at the company. He quickly dressed, brushed his teeth, and opened the 

door to his chosen family at the dining table.

Not only had he slept inexplicably well, but the front rooms were spotless.

_ Thank you, Sakura. _

She got up from her seat, racing into the kitchen to get more tea once she noticed him there.

Blue eyes slid over to him, perusing his face carefully once her back was turned.

Examination finished,Naruto graced him with a dirty look. 

_ You’re going to make her wait for that too? Asshole! _

For being a dimwit, Naruto was infuriatingly perceptive about things that didn’t really concern him. 

Sasuke scowled back, in spades.  _ You’re out of your place.  _

“No fighting.”, Sakura chided as she put the kettle and a new cup on the table, not needing either of them to 

speak to know what was coming.  Sasuke’s heart fluttered at the smirk on her lips.

Thwarted, the Kyuubi host decided to touch on another topic,”What’s going on guys? What happened yesterday?”

The blonde saw his team mates share a look.

Sakura spoke up,”We can’t keep this from him forever, Sasuke.”

“It’s none of his business.”, Sasuke replied. 

Sakura pursed her lips together in protest, but stayed quiet.

Naruto folded his arms, grunting in frustration. 

There was no way these two were just leaving him out.

”What the hell was all that yesterday with Kakashi? He was here,  _ naked _ ! With  _ Sasuke _ , and you were so mad Sakura-chan!

Just the look on your face had me running over here and..”

Sasuke made a desperate decision, realizing he couldn’t bear to hear anymore of this.

He had promised Hinata, after all.  That was definitely the only reason he blurted out,“Kakashi’s fucking Sai.”

Silence reigned for a moment. Naruto’s mouth hung open until he croaked out,”What?”

The Uchiha swallowed. Maybe this had been a terrible idea after all, but what was done was done. 

He chanced a glance at Sakura.

She was getting up from the table, narrowed eyes accusing him. 

Sakura  _ knew _ somehow, and her face was turning an alarming shade of red.

Her fists suddenly hit the table, upsetting everything on it, and Sasuke dodged the kettle of near boiling water 

before it spilled in his lap,”HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!”, she roared.

Naruto looked between the couple, confused but beginning to shake his initial stupor off.

“I didn’t know anything!”, he screeched in self defense,”Who told you guys this?”

Sasuke was very curious as to what Sakura’s answer would be, his eyes watching her closely while he gave 

his own answer,”Your girlfriend, Dobe.”

Sakura put her fists away, slunk back down in her chair.”When?”, she asked.

“Yesterday, when she came over, after I left. Right, Sasuke?”, Naruto grumbled.

“Hn.”, Sasuke confirmed, ignoring his friend’s tone.

”Who told you, Sakura-chan?”, Naruto asked. “Did Hinata tell you first?”

Sakura shook her head no.

Sasuke didn’t like her going quiet like this, things were going downhill fast.

“Who did?”, he asked her, certain he wouldn’t like the answer.

She replied with one word,”Kakashi.” She was rubbing her temples now.

Naruto fidgeted,“Is that why you were chasing him yesterday, Sakura-chan?”

The pinkette looked up at her blonde friend,”No. I didn’t know about.. all of this….until last night in the medical vault.”

Sasuke commanded himself to remain calm about why they were there together last night and talking about such a personal subject.

Naruto gave him a concerned side glance.

That was all it took to know who got here first, and it wasn’t Sakura.

She hadn’t shown up until it was morning, didn’t come to him last night, and he’d needed her.

A brief once over revealed silky, freshly washed hair and a scrubbed face.

_ Did she go home, or with him? _

He sighed and took Sakura’s wrist, to guide her to his room and talk privately.

As soon as he shut the door behind them, he heard Naruto slam the front door.

Sakura started at the sound, then wrapped her deceptively tiny arms around Sasuke’s middle.

She was squeezing a bit too hard, so he distracted her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

When she looked up at him, he arched a questioning eyebrow.

Sakura laid her head on his chest, her grip on him tolerable now, ”I can’t believe Ino never said anything to me.” 

He heard something sounding suspiciously like a sniffle.

“I’m her best friend!”, she cried. 

Sasuke stroked her hair soothingly,”Maybe Ino didn’t know.”, he whispered, hating Kakashi for bringing all this drama his way.

Sakura pulled away, her brows drawn down enough to put Sasuke on guard.

“Unless she was unconscious when Sai and Kakashi were  _ sharing _ her, she knew!”

The last Uchiha froze for a moment, then let out a harsh breath of laughter, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_ Kakashi was an idiot. My Kami! _

Sakura’s mouth dropped open,”This isn’t funny Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke bit his cheek again, on the other side this time, hard. 

He turned his face away,keeping his shoulders as stiff as possible as he lied through his teeth.

”It isn’t.”

Sakura’s voice came to him then, heartbroken and frail sounding, snapping him out of his mirth.

“How could she keep this from me?”

Guilt immediately sobered the last Uchiha, turning him back towards her and wrapping his arm around her. 

Kakashi was pulling this stunt for his sake most likely, so he gave her his own answer,”She might have thought you 

wouldn’t accept her if she told you the truth.”

Sakura’s beautiful green eyes looked up, meeting his, her unshed tears plain.

“Lately, I’m always the last one to know, and I don’t deserve it.”

Sasuke nodded his agreement, struggling for what to say. He was hardly in a position to say much. He had his own

secrets from her, and though he felt guilty about keeping them, he couldn’t imagine saying them now.

“How did the subject come up?”, he couldn’t help asking, wondering what kind of opening for such a conversation had 

been left by his naive fiance.  Surely Kakashi hadn’t just said it out of nowhere.

Sakura’s shoulders sagged visibly, her head dipping to hide her eyes with her bangs.

“I apologized to him for the situation.”

Sasuke understood.”Aa.”, he said, lifting up her chin with a long finger to meet his eyes.

“He wouldn’t mind as much as you think.”

Sakura furrowed her brow, pursing her lips.

She didn’t, couldn’t, think the Copy nin thought about her that way.

“Maybe he just doesn’t mind much of anything.”, she retorted, a hint of disgust in her voice.

He ignored the pit in his stomach, refusing to think about the comment any further.

Sasuke gave her another soft and tender kiss and dragged her to his bed, laying her down and then laying behind her, 

caging her in with his embrace to reassure her and himself.  He knew he needed to say something more, surely she wanted

more of an explanation than this, but he didn’t know where to start.

Sakura eventually relaxed in his hold, put her hand behind her to toy with his feather soft hair.

“You knew when we were genin, didn’t you, that we couldn’t be together?”, she asked him.

He nuzzled her fragrant, silken strands, nodding, “I did.”

“Why not tell me back then?”, she asked.

“I liked your attention.”, he confessed, making the girl in front of him give a soft giggle.

She turned around to face him, their lips close, her eyes looking beseechingly at him.

“You still have it. So why not tell me all of it now?”

_ Because I didn’t want you to be in Konoha with your future sex partner for two years without me. _

Sasuke sighed, stroking her back softly,”I’ll be gone a long time. I want you to myself.”

Sakura frowned,”Will I have  _ you _ to myself?”

Two dark eyebrows rose in incredulity. 

The kunoichi’s frown deepened,”It’s not like you haven’t tried it out before, Sasuke.”

He was confused for a moment as to what she meant, and then it dawned on him.

“You mean sex?”, he questioned, his stomach fluttering nervously at saying  _ that  _ word in front of her. 

Sakura nodded, waiting for his response.

_ Shit. How did he answer that? If he didn’t say something soon she would assume his answer was yes. How would he _

_ explain everything? He couldn’t. Shit!  _

Sasuke wracked his brain, but it was too late. Sakura rolled away saying, “I see.”

She stood, turning towards the door,”I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. I need to go home.”

He called out for her, and she stopped, her hand on the doorknob.

Sasuke took his chance, blurting out what he could tell her, what he knew to be true.

What he told  _ himself _ when he was taken,”I was always yours.”

She turned to face him, a wounded hurt in her eyes that hit him square in the chest.

”Don’t lie to me. You don’t have to. I’m tired of lies and I just...need some time.”

Then she shunshinned away before he could stop her. 

It was going too far. He was having to lie to her and hide too often.

Sakura was getting hurt, pulling away, and he didn’t blame her.

How could they be together like this?

* * *

* * *

So far, his favorite thing about being Hokage was all the free food.

“For you Hokage-Sama!”, the pretty young girl before him gushed, shoving two ripe eggplants towards him,”On the house of course!”

“Ah, thank you. I’ll put these to good use.”, he replied.

The girl’s mother leaned over the counter, speaking low,”Does your intended not cook for you?”

He supposed his intended was Sakura now, though she wouldn’t be just his and they wouldn’t be together in any traditional way. 

Fondly, he thought of burnt eggs and crunchy pancakes, soggy rice and dry fish.

She was hopeless in the kitchen, but she kept trying.

So he answered,chuckling,”She does, just not very well.”

The old woman smiled,”Perhaps it is time for you to consider alternatives then?”

He should have known this wasn’t just polite conversation.

Kakashi gave the woman an eye crinkling smile,”I’m sure her other  _ talents _ will make up for it.”

He left the old woman staring at his back, mouth ajar, as he walked away cradling his gift of eggplants.

Sakura was a solid novice in the kitchen and the bedroom, but he was looking forward to teaching her everything he knew.

Right now she probably despised him for what he’d said about Ino and Sai.

Hopefully Sasuke was keeping her busy enough not to come hunting him down.

“YOU!”, a very familiar voice rang out behind him.

He turned to see a heavily breathing Naruto, pointing a shaking finger at him, chakra agitated.

It would be best not to do this in the middle of town.

He gave the signal for his Anbu to stand down, turned tail, and ran towards training ground 3.

Halfway there, he looked over his shoulder. 

Naruto was gaining on him, mad as hell.

* * *

* * *

Ino Yamanaka arrived at the great gates, sighing in relief that her lover was on the other side, waiting to greet her. 

She smiled when he came into view.  He was so perfect for her. Fate had been kind at last.

“How did you know I’d be here now?”, she asked, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. 

Sai looked up to the sky and she followed his line of sight. An ink swallow circled above them.

She met his eyes again, wondering at the amusement in his black gaze.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be reporting ahead.”, he explained. “I want in on whatever you have planned for him.”

Ino chuckled heartily, “That’s why I love you, baby. Come on.”

Someone stepped out from behind the gates to watch them go, eyes honed on the pair and their direction.

He couldn’t hear them talk, and decided the Yamanaka must be using her telepathy. 

They were heading in the direction Kakashi had run off in. Genma switched his senbon from left to right with 

his teeth, signaling Kotetsu with a hand.

“Hey, I’m gonna take a fifteen minute break.”

The guard rolled his eyes but nodded, waved him off.

Shuranai grinned, strolling off after the sexy pair of shinobi to see what they had in mind for his friend this time.

* * *

* * *

Kakashi led Naruto on a good chase, zipping around his attacks and escaping his flurries of clones, knowing if he just 

gave Naruto enough time to scream out his grievances he’d have a good idea of how to cool the boy off.

The blonde ranted various obscenities at first, none of them complimentary. 

At last, he started getting specific, and one stood out to him starkly.

“They’re fighting now, and not talking to me! Why did you have to screw this up, asshole!”

Kakashi finally responded,”Why would they fight over something I did?”

Naruto charged at him, almost blindly, spitting,”Because that’s  _ his _ girl! Nobody better talk to mine that way! I’d kick their..OOF!”

Kakashi put a firm foot into Naruto’s back, using both hands to pull his arms behind it and hold him down.

”Stop it, Naruto. Calm down.”

“Why do you have to piss him off, huh?”, Naruto raged on, struggling against the hold. “He loves her, and he lost everybody!”

The Copy nin shook his head, “I’m not trying to hurt anyone. I’ll watch my conversation from now on.”

Naruto chuckled wearily, twisting around to look at Kakashi.  ”I’m not blind.”, he said, a knowing look in his eye.

”I know you and Sakura-chan are close, and Sasuke is gonna feel bad for a long time now, cause he gets it.”

Kakashi just nodded. He understood all too well the difference between being forgiven and forgiving yourself. 

Normally he would defend himself about his implied interest in Sakura, but decided to leave it. 

He was caught there, it seemed.

Naruto put his head back on the cool grass, mumbling,”I can tell he’s scared of what he’ll do if he loses her. You should be, too.”

The Copy nin was very keen on how Uchiha’s were about their chosen loves, more than most.

The fact that Sasuke feared the kind of insanity that poisoned Obito was actually a comfort to the Sixth Hokage, and he knew 

it was very unlikely to be a good ending if Sasuke succumbed to it. 

The last Uchiha probably knew, logically, what he was doing was in the long term best interest.

That did not mean he, or they, were safe from the his family's madness.

Naruto only knew enough to be worried, and rightly so.

Kakashi released the hold, reaching down a hand to help Naruto up, ready to soothe him and make amends.

”I’m Sor…”

The punch hurt, snapping his head back sharply on his neck and creating a dizzying vertigo.

“Watch your mouth with _ my _ girlfriend too, you sick pervert!”

Kakashi landed on his ass, stunned at  _ Naruto _ of all people sucker punching him, rubbing his rapidly swelling jaw

as he heard his blonde protege stomping away.

Once his vision returned to normal, two pairs of sandaled feet came into view.

Ino purred,”Rough day, Hokage-sama?”

Kakashi lifted his gaze, eyeing his two previous victims warily.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
